Dernière chance
by Asrial
Summary: UA Avengers a partir du jeté de Tony par la fenètre. DeathFic, Time Travel, seconde chance. C'est pas joyeux, ça commence mal, mais ça finira bien. Promis. Thorki. Thor meurt des actions de son frère. Loki ne peut accepter sa mort et met tout en oeuvre pour sauver Thor. Tout. Jusqu'a détruire l'univers.
1. Chapter 1

Dernière chance

Chapitre 1

##########################

Oui, je sais, je ferais mieux de finir ce que j'ai en court au lieu de commencer d'autres trucs mais c'est pas ma faute ! Si je les écris pas, ils me lâchent pas et je peux pas avancer le reste.

Alors OUI ça commence mal. Mais ça finira bien. Promis

Ca devrais pas faire plus de deux ou trois chapitres max. A moins que le plot bunny en décide autrement.

##########################

Tony se posa sur le haut de la tour.  
JARVIS le débarrassa immédiatement de la MARK VI. L'armure était dans un état lamentable.

Sans quitter des yeux l'ennemi, il tenta de prendre un air aussi nonchalant que possible.

"- Ne me dites pas que vous allez en appelez à mon humanité."

"- Heu… J'comptais vous menacer en fait."

Malgré son apparente décontraction, Stark était rigide d'angoisse.  
Loki avait envoyé son frère à la mort sans sourciller. Il avait massacré Coulson…  
Et il était là, sans son armure, a jouer les bravaches.

Le sourire railleur du dieu du chaos n'était pas rassurant.  
Du tout.

"- Haha… Il faudrait garder votre armure pour ça."

"- Mmm, ouai….Elle a trop d'heures de vol et vous avez…" Tony agita négligemment la main vers Loki. "Le gadget du destin là."

Loki baissa les yeux sur la lance.  
Comme à chaque fois, il eut un temps, une fraction de seconde, où il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait entre ses doigts. Depuis quand avait-il besoin d'accessoire pour utiliser sa magie ?

"- Je vous sert un verre ?" Un peu d'alcool calmerait un peu les nerfs de Tony.

Autant qu'il lui donnerait une raison d'ouvrir le bar où trainait une paire de bracelets de contrôle pour la MARK VII qu'il avait à peine finit de bricoler.

"- Me retarder ne changera rien."

"- Non non. Vous menacer. Pas de verre ? C'est sur ? Moi je dis pas non."

Tony attrapa un verre et une carafe pendant que Loki se détournait vers la fenêtre.

Où était son frère ?  
C'était lui qui aurait dû être là ? C'était Thor qui aurait dû tenter de l'arrêter, d'en appeler à leur passé, à leur enfance, a l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Pas ce misérable mortel !

"- Les chitauris arrivent. Vous n'y pouvez rien." Où était son frère ! "Que pourrais-je redouter ?"

"- Les Avengers ?"

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre.

Tony eut un geste vague.

"- C'est le nom qu'on a choisi. Une sorte d'équipe. Les plus grand héros du monde. Ça vous plait ?" Tony se servit un grand verre de bourbon.

"- Oui… Je les connais."

Tony eut un sourire chaleureux, presque trop

"- Oui. On a mis un peu de temps à se coordonner, je l'admets. Mais, faisons un appel des troupes. Un super soldat" Loki s'était détourné. Tony en profita pour prendre et enfiler les bracelets de contrôle de son armure. "Légende vivante presque à la hauteur de sa légende, un type avec un gigantesque problème caractériel, un couple de tireur d'élite. "Loki souriait à présent, comme si ce déballage était drôle à tellement de niveau que s'en était malsain. "Et vous ! Mon grand, vous avez réussi à contrarier chacun d'entre eux."

Loki revint de la fenêtre, une infime ride sur le front.

"- Vous n'avez oublié personne ? Mon frère sera particulièrement vexé d'avoir été oublié ainsi. Il est tellement amoureux de sa propre gloire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer."

Tony eut un sourire sans joie.

"- Mais…Thor est mort, Loki…"

Le sourire de Loki fondit lentement.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?"

"- C'est vous qui l'avez enfermé dans la cage de Hulk. C'est vous qui l'avez lancé."

Les mains de Loki se mirent à trembler.

Non…Non non non…. C'était impossible. Thor était fort !

Il avait juste voulu l'éloigner quelques heures, juste le temps nécessaire pour venir là !

Thor n'était pas mort ! Thor ne pouvait pas mourir.

"- Vous mentez !" Le ton était soudain tellement plaintif que Stark haussa un sourcil.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à Rodolphe ? Il pétait un câble ?

"- Désolé, mon grand, mais tu as réussi ton coup. Plus de grand frère pour faire obstacle sur le chemin du trône !"

Tony sécurisa les bracelets autours de ses poignets.

"- VOUS MENTEZ !"

L'humain était perdu à présent. Loki aurait dû être content, non ? Jubiler au moins ! Il avait tué son frère qu'il clamait haïr sur tous les tons.

Il lâcha un petit couinement lorsque Loki l'attrapa par la gorge après avoir lâché le sceptre sur le sol.

"- On va voir si vous savez voler sans votre armure !" Siffla le prince avant de jeter Tony par la fenêtre.

Sans plus s'occuper de lui une seule seconde, Loki changea de forme.

Tony remonta jusqu'au penthouse pour voir un faucon à bandes vertes s'envoler de toute la vitesse de ses ailes vers le sud.

"- Tout le monde ? Y a Rodolphe qui nous a coulé une bielle. Je sais pas où il va alors je le suis."

"- QUOI ? Loki a déserté le champ de bataille ?"

"- Ouai, il a même laissé son joujou sur place. Je le suis!" Prévint Ironman en suivant de loin le faucon qui volait bien trop vite pour un animal normal.

Il aurait pu l'attaquer mais il voulait savoir où il allait; S'il avait d'autres alliés planqués dans un coin, autant le savoir de suite. Tony n'aurait jamais imaginé que balancer au dieu que son frère était mort aurait un tel impact sur lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'était trompé et que Thor avait simplement du mal à les rejoindre.

Le cri de détresse du faucon le sortit de ses pensées.

L'animal replia ses ailes pour se laisser tomber comme une pierre sur le bord de mer.

La cage de verre était là, brisée, détruite….

Loki rouvrit ses ailes une seconde, juste assez pour stopper sa chute puis changer de forme.  
Sans même prendre le temps de vérifier où il se posait, il se mit à courir vers la cage dès que ses pieds touchèrent terre.

Il trébucha, tomba dans sa précipitation.

Derrière lui, Tony l'observait, enregistrait la moindre image.

Il n'en revenait pas des larmes qui roulaient libéralement sur le visage du dieu.

La détresse, la panique, la douleur même de Loki était trop visible pour être autre chose qu'authentique.

Un gémissement de fin du monde ramena soudain Tony au présent.

Il vit Loki soulever sans peine les restes de la cage de verre pour les jeter plus loin.

Presque ralentit, le dieu tomba à genoux.

A quatre pattes, il rampa jusqu'au corps immobile, coincé sous un bout de métal.

Un bout de verre avait entaillé la joue de Thor mais aucun sang ne coulait.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, hésitant, Loki souleva tout doucement le corps qui refroidissait déjà.

"- Thor… Thor… Je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas mourir… Tu dois m'arrêter… je t'en supplie…Thor…" Bafouillait-il en secouant doucement son frère, comme un petit enfant secoue un ami adoré qui ne se réveillera plus jamais sans comprendre qu'il est partit.

Les sanglots du dieu étaient si poignants que Tony ne put que se poser en silence à quelques mètres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Loki serrait Thor contre lui avec un tel anéantissement sur le visage qu'il n'était pas la peine de se demander une seule seconde s'il l'avait réellement hait un instant.

Un long cri de désespoir absolu passa soudain la gorge du jeune dieu.

Les yeux grands ouvert, il hurla, encore et encore, à mesure qu'il réalisait que son frère était bel et bien mort.

Il l'avait tué.

Il avait tué la seule et unique personne qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Les hurlements de souffrance pure finirent par se taire enfin.

Dans son armure, Tony pleurait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était incapable de s'en empêcher. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait assisté à une telle démonstration de désespoir et de dévastation.

Puis, lentement, les sanglots, puis les gémissements à leur tour, finirent par se taire.

Le regard fixe devant lui, Loki se balançait doucement, berçant le corps sans vie de son frère dans ses bras.

Le regard vert (vert ? Il n'était pas bleu jusque-là) était vide.

Le front pur était crispé par l'angoisse, les lèvres fines étaient entrouvertes sur une supplique silencieuse qui était plus désespérée encore que les sanglots.

Et les larmes.  
Les larmes coulaient lentement sur les joues du dieu sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les empêcher de glisser de son visage sur celui de son frère.

"- Fury ? Comment ça se passe ?"

"- On a réussi à contenir l'invasion et fermer le portail. Et vous ?"

"- ….Thor est mort."

"- …Et Loki."

"- ….Son corps est vivant, mais je crois qu'il est mort aussi."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?"

"- Venez ici, vous venez. JARVIS, envois mes coordonnées GPS."

Plusieurs Quinjet finirent par se poser non loin.

Assit sur un rocher, Tony n'avait pas cessé de veiller sur le dieu.

"- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Tony jeta à peine un regard à Fury.

Il désigna Loki qui berçait toujours son frère contre lui.

"- Je vous l'ai dit. Thor est mort. Et Loki ne vaut guère mieux."

"- Mouai."

Le Directeur du SHIELD fit signe à ses agents.

"- Embarquez moi ca !"

Obéissant, trois hommes s'approchèrent de Loki.

Le dieu ne réagit pas.

Ils le prirent par les épaules pour le forcer à se relever.

Il n'était qu'un sac mou entre leurs mains.

Il n'avait plus ni force ni volonté.

Le troisième agent tenta de repousser le corps pour le forcer à les suivre plus facilement.

Une brulante lumière verte attaqua les trois hommes qui moururent en hurlant, brulé vif par la magie sauvage de Loki.

"- NE LUI RETIREZ PAS SON FRERE !" Hurla Tony mais trop tard. "Imbéciles ! Vous ne voyez pas ?"

Fury fit signe à plusieurs autres agents de tirer sur le dieu qui ne bougeait à nouveau plus. Les balles se vaporisèrent avant même de le toucher, comme les seringues hypodermiques.

"- Ça ne marchera pas comme ça, Fury !"

"- Et bien allez y si vous pensez faire mieux!"

"- Puis-je essayer ?" Proposa Steve qui observait Loki depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il avait vu bien des hommes aussi brisés, aussi perdu dans le désespoir quand il était dans l'armée.

La violence ne marchait jamais avec eux. Il fallait les accompagner en douceur dans leur délire.

Il s'accroupit près de Loki, veillant bien à paraître aussi peu dangereux que possible.

"- Loki ?" Sa voix était douce. "Thor va avoir froid à rester ici. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi dans le quinjet ? Nous avons des couvertures. Et sur l'helicarrier, nous avons des lits confortable pour qu'il se repose. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?"

Sans un mot, sans même un regard, le même hurlement toujours coincé dans la gorge, Loki se leva lentement, le corps de son frère dans ses bras.  
Comment pouvait-il le porter ? Steve réalisa pour la première fois à quel point les deux dieux étaient différents d'eux. Normalement, jamais un humain de la carrure de Loki n'aurait pu porter un homme de celle de Thor. Et pourtant, Loki le portait aussi aisément que s'il avait porté un enfant.

Steve posa gentiment une main entre les épaules du prince.

En douceur, il le guida vers le quinjet.

Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter ou de prendre le corps de Thor des bras de son frère.

Steve fit asseoir Loki sur un fauteuil.

"- Attachez-le."

"- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Fury. Loki n'est déjà plus avec nous. Mais si vous faites quoi que ce soit qu'il interprètera comme une menace pour son frère, il attaquera et tuera quiconque." Contra Steve.

Le vol de retour fut aussi silencieux que lourd.

La détresse et l'anéantissement du dieu étaient si palpables que tout le monde serrait les dents.

Ils auraient dû être heureux d'avoir sauvé la terre mais plusieurs d'entre eux avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Steve guida encore en douceur Loki jusqu'à une grande cellule. Il le fit asseoir sur le grand lit puis l'aida à disposer le corps de Thor confortablement.

Loki resta immobile de longues minutes puis, lentement, il se mit à bercer une fois de plus le corps de son frère contre le sien.

Petit à petit, les humains parvinrent à distinguer quelque chose.

"- Que… Il chante ?" Murmura Fury, incrédule.

"- Ca…Ça doit être une berceuse d'Asgard" Raisonna Steve qui ne reconnaissait ni la langue, ni les harmoniques.

Fury balaya la notion d'un geste de la main.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Quoi maintenant ?"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si on essaye de lui enlever, il tue. On ne peut pas les laisser là ! Et il faut prévenir Asgard !"

"- Si la mythologie a raison, ils sont déjà au courant, Fury." Répondit Stark, l'air sombre. "Leur Gardien a déjà du prévenir leur roi. Je pense que nous ne pouvons qu'attendre."

Le directeur du SHIELD s'éloigna en jurant, laissant Tony et Steve seul à veiller les deux frères.

Le cœur serrés, les deux mortels ne pouvaient que constater le formidable gâchis qu'ils avaient devant eux.

"- Je doute qu'il ait planifié ça." Murmura Tony.

"- Je doute qu'il soit capable de planifier encore quoi que ce soit." Ajouta Steve sur le même ton.

Et dans la cellule, d'une voix douce, le regard fixe, Loki continuait à tisser son sort, syllabe après syllabe, mot après mot.

Il tissait le sort qui le tuerait et donnerait sa vie à son frère.

Comment aurait-il pu vivre sans lui de toute façon ?

Un infime sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Déjà il sentait sa vie disparaître.

Son frère…

A suivre.

(et mon plot bunny est un méchant T_T)


	2. Chapter 2

Dernière chance

Chapitre 2

"- …. C'est la clim ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Stark ?"

"- Ca va faire une semaine, Fury. Et il ne sent pas."

"- Qui de quoi ?"

"- THOR ! Il est mort depuis une semaine ! Il devrait puer même avec la clim ! Quad vous le regardez, vous avez vraiment l'impression qu'il est mort ? On dirait qu'il dort !"

"- c'est vous qui avez dit qu'il était mort. Nous on a pas pu l'examiner."

"- Et que disent vos capteurs ?"

"- Un seul vivant dans la salle."

"- Bon….Steve essaye encore de le nourrir ?"

"- Il y arrive. Un peu."

Avec un soupir, Tony secoua la tête.

Steve entra dans la cellule.

Ils avaient même arrêté de verrouiller la porte ou d'avoir des gardes à l'entrée.

La seule chose qui distinguait Loki de son frère était que son cœur battait encore.

Pour combien de temps ? Le prince brun s'affaiblissait visiblement de jour en jour.

Steve leur avait expliqué.

Il ne se laissait pas mourir. Il se tuait délibérément parce que l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui était partit et qu'il ne pouvait continuer sans lui.

Les autres n'avaient rien dit mais avec tous vu la lueur hanté dans le regard du Soldat.

Natasha avait fouillé dans le passé de Steve pour avoir sa réponse.

Bucky.

La glace avait été la réponse de Steve à la mort de son ami.

Le soldat s'accroupit près du lit.

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, Loki resserrait sa prise sur son frère.

"- Loki, c'est l'heure de manger."

Le prince ne bougea pas plus que d'habitude.

Avec un soupir, Steve prit la cuillère, la remplit de la soupe épaisse qu'il avait préparé puis poussa le couvert entre les lèvres entrouvertes et parcheminées de Loki.

Le prince avala le liquide mais ne fit rien de plus.

Cuillère après cuillère, Steve nourrit le jotun jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus la moindre goutte de soupe dans le bol.

Il essuya les lèvres de Loki, lui fit lentement boire un verre de lait, puis se retira, comme toutes les six heures.

"- Combien de temps à ton avis ?"

Steve soupira.

"- Deux ? Trois semaines ? Il est en train de mourir. Il veut mourir. Plus rien n'a d'importance pour lui à présent."

Si seulement Asgard pouvait leur envoyer de l'aide.

"- Il recommence."

Comme plusieurs fois par jour, Loki s'animait enfin un peu. Il se mettait à bercer doucement son frère, l'embrassait sur le front, puis se mettait à chanter.  
C'était à chaque fois les mêmes mots, à chaque fois les mêmes chants.

Sans doute ce que leur chantait leur mère quand ils étaient petits.

Puis les larmes coulaient.  
Comme si Loki ne réalisait vraiment que son frère était mort que par intermittence.

"- Monsieur le Directeur ? Une turbulence électromagnétique de même type que celle qui a précédé l'arrivée de Thor." Prévint soudain Hill en se ruant en catastrophe dans l'unité de surveillance.

"- Leurs parents ?"

"- J'espère !"

Les deux Avengers plus le Directeur du SHIELD se précipitèrent sur le pont de l'Helicarrier, en priant très fort pour que l'arrivée des Asgardiens ne mette pas à l'eau leur porte-avion.

####################################

Le visage de pierre, Odin observait ses deux fils.

Thor était mort…. Mort… De la main de Loki  
Un Loki qu'il ne pouvait même pas torturer à mort.

Le Capitaine mortel avait raison. Loki n'était déjà plus là.

Il serait même miséricordieux de sa part d'achever sa plus grand erreur.

Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Parce que contrairement aux mortels, il voyait le cocon de magie que Loki avait tissé autours de son frère et de lui. Il le voyait pulser en rythme avec le cœur de plus en plus faible de Loki.

Le jotun projetait sa vie dans la résille de magie.

Lorsqu'il mourrait, Thor vivrait.

Peut-être.

"- Je veux le voir."

Steve hésita.

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne sais même pas s'il vous reconnaitra."

"- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre permission."

Les humains accusèrent le coup.  
Même Fury serra les mâchoires.

Au moins, ils savaient d'où venait l'orgueil du fils après avoir vu le père.

"- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait."

Steve avait pris en charge Loki sans rien demander à personne. Il était celui qui avait le moins à lui reprocher finalement.

Odin emboita le pas au mortel.

Comment allait-il annoncer la mort de ses deux enfants à son épouse ? Elle avait déjà très mal vécut la disparition de Loki.

Thor ? Elle n'allait pas y survivre.

Le roi entra dans la cellule.

Comme à chaque fois, Loki serra son frère plus fort contre lui.

Odin se mit dans le champ de vision direct de Loki.

Qu'espérait-il ?

Une reconnaissance ? De la colère ? Quelque chose ?

Il n'y eut rien.

Juste ce regard absent emplit de tellement de désespoir que le roi dut détourner le regard pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Loki avait-il aimé à ce point Thor ?

"- Lorsqu'il a trouvé Thor, il hurlait que son frère devait le trouver, que c'était lui qui devait l'arrêter et le tuer. Nous avons la vidéo." Tenta Steve que l'immobilisme du roi mettait mal à l'aise.

"- Loki… Loki….C'est papa…." Odin s'accroupit près du jeune dieu. "Loki ?"

Il tenta de le secouer mais n'eut aucune réaction.

Voyant la catastrophe arriver, Steve voulu prévenir le roi.

"- NON NE…."

Il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la cellule par la magie du prince. Il avait eu de la chance. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Loki ne le considérait pas comme une menace. Pas comme Odin qui venait de se crasher lui aussi dans le mur mais qui avait été lacéré par la magie sauvage de Loki lorsqu'il avait voulu lui prendre Thor des bras.

La magie retomba comme elle avait explosé.

Loki était toujours sur le lit, le regard vide, le corps de son frère étroitement serré contre lui.

"- MEDIC !" Hurla Steve.

############################################

Loki ne dormait pas.

Il ne dormait plus.

Il mangeait et buvait ce que lui donnait Steve. S'il avait été encore un peu conscient, il en aurait été heureux. Toute calorie qu'il ingérait, il pouvait l'utiliser pour renforcer la magie qu'il tissait autour de son frère.

S'il avait été conscient, il aurait reconnu ce qu'il était en train de créer.

Mais le jotun n'était plus conscient de rien.

Une seule chose lui importait à présent.

Le corps froid dans ses bras devait se réchauffer. Les yeux clos devaient se rouvrir. Le sourire disparu devait revenir.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Plus rien n'avait davantage compté dans l'univers que l'univers âme perdu entre les bras du jotun.

Thor devait vivre.

Vivre.  
C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Pour cela il sacrifierait tout.

Sa vie, Midgar, Asgard, l'univers entier pouvait disparaître dans les flammes s'il ne parvenait pas à sauver son frère.  
Et c'était ce qui serait.

Si Thor ne lui était pas rendu, il détruirait l'univers pour le rejoindre.

Il devait rejoindre son frère. Il devait le retrouver. Il devait effacer ce qu'il avait fait.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère. Non plus Thor, non pas son ennemi, mais son frère.  
Il se fichait de retourner dans son ombre, il se fichait d'être à nouveau le cadet des intérêts de son ainé.

Il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il avait vécu avec lui, il avait vécu avec son absence, il avait vécu contre lui.

Mais il ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

Son frère n'avait pas besoin de lui. Son frère n'avait jamais eu besoin de se frère encombrant qu'il avait chassé de ses pensées dès qu'il l'avait pu lorsque le métier des armes lui avait été ouvert.

Mais Loki s'en fichait.

Il voulait juste que son frère vive encore.

Il voulait juste retrouver cette époque bénie et sans soucis ou Thor arpentait les couloirs d'Asgard à la recherche de quelque nouvelle gloire idiote.

Loki voulait bien n'importe quoi.

Loki voulait bien sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était. Sa magie, sa vie, son âme, juste pour que le corps sans vie dans ses bras ouvre les yeux et respire à nouveau.

"- Montée d'énergie. DIRECTEUR !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Montée d'énergie dans les cellules. On ne peut pas la contenir. A ce rythme, les moteurs risquent de réagir.

"- Phase d'amerrissage. Au galop !"

L'alerte générale retentit sur tous les ponts, jetant les agents en tout sens.

Les Avengers sortirent de leurs cabines.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Ils se précipitèrent sur le pont.

Ils y trouvèrent Odin, toujours là depuis deux jours, qui fixait l'extérieur avec un calme que même Fury ne semblait pas partager.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Répéta Stark.

"- Loki est en train de mourir." Leur apprit calmement le roi.

Même sa magie personnelle n'avait pas été suffisante pour faire disparaître les blessures que la magie sauvage de Loki lui avait fait. Son fils était plus puissant que lui et c'était dans la mort de ce dernier qu'il en avait la preuve.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Ce que vous sentez est le dernier sursaut de sa magie."

"- …..Voulez-vous aller auprès de lui ?" Demanda doucement Steve.

Odin secoua la tête.

"- Il ne saura même pas que je suis là."

"- Mais vous vous le saurez."

Le roi tourna enfin la tête vers les mortels.

"- Un roi ne se commet pas auprès d'un régicide."

Il fallut la force combinée de Steve et Bruce pour faire sortir Tony avant qu'il ne cherche à étrangler le roi.

L'helicarrier se posa enfin en catastrophe, projetant des gerbes d'écume à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

"- Cellule sur écran."

Le retour image apparut, mauvais, parasité et qui sautait.

"- Améliorez-moi ça !"

"- Désolé Directeur, les caméras réagissent comme si elles étaient soumises à de fortes radiations."

"- Des radiations de quoi ?"

L'opérateur haussa les épaules.

"- Magie ?"

L'intérieur de la cellule était entièrement remplie d'une lumière verte si aveuglante qu'ils n'auraient de toute façon rien pu voir, même avec des filtres.

"- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

Odin resta résolument tourné vers les baies vitrées.

Son fils était en train de mourir.

Lorsque la magie de Loki explosa une dernière fois, détruisant le bâtiment entier et tuant tous ses occupants sans exceptions, sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que, pour une fois, il était fier de son fils.

Sa magie était si forte !

Puis son corps se consuma en un instant, vaporisé par la magie sauvage qui détruisit la moitié de Midgar.

########################################

Il était dans un lit confortable.

Une vague odeur de rose, de jasmin et d'amande montait des draps.

Il connaissait bien cette odeur.

C'était celle de sa chambre.

Sa chambre….

SA CHAMBRE ?

Loki se dressa d'un bond sur son lit le cœur battant à tout rompre.

"- MON PRINCE ! Ne bougez pas ! Rallongez-vous !"'

Perdu, Loki laissa sa servante personnelle le rallonger puis courir à la porte pour avertir un garde que le prince était éveillé.

"- Ania !"

La jeune servante se précipita près de lui.

Encore une fois, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Loki avait encore en mémoire le corps lourd et fois de son frère contre lui, de sa magie qui explosait et le tuait, de tout ! Il se souvenait de TOUT!

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici !

"- Calmez-vous mon prince !"

Mais Loki en était incapable.

Il voyait qu'il faisait peur à la jeune femme. Jamais depuis cinq siècles qu'elle le servait quotidiennement elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Loki était toujours calme et composé. S'il faisait des farces d'un gout douteux à presque tout le monde, il ne lui en avait jamais fait à elle.

Pourtant cette fois…

"- Mon prince, vous me faites mal !"

Loki baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il avait saisi les poignets d'Ania et avait tellement serré que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans les chairs délicates de la servante à la faire saigner.

Il la lâcha difficilement.

"- Pa…Pardon… Où…Quand est-on ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?"

Il secoua la tête.

Il tremblait si fort qu'il ne pouvait presque plus parler.

"- Vous vous êtes effondré. Dans le coffre. Avec votre père et votre frère."

"- Le….coffre ?"

"- Oui…Après le couronnement raté du prince Thor."

Hébété, Loki se mit à trembler encore plus fort.

Le couronnement ? Mais c'était il y avait près de deux ans !

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi était-il vivant ?

Où était Thor ?

Il bondit presque du lit pour attraper encore sa servante qui recula avec un couinement de peur.

Loki tomba lamentablement sur le sol.

Tout son corps était une courbature géante.

"- Mon frère ! Où est mon frère ?"

"- Mon prince…"

"- Peu importe ! Fandral, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg ? Où sont-ils !"

Il avait presque rugit ses dernière paroles.

De plus en plus agité, il tenta de se lever encore mais ne put que tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Quelqu'un lui avait fait enfiler une tunique en soie comme il les aimait.

Il ne portait rien dessous.  
Ses jambes nues tremblaient si fort qu'il peina même à s'asseoir sur le sol.

"- ANIA ! OU SONT-ILS !"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser passer Frigga.

"- Ho Loki ! Tu nous as fait si peur !"

"- Fri...gga ?"

La reine parut choquée un instant que son fils l'appelle par son nom et non "mère".

"- Loki ? Comment te sens-tu ?"

Cagoussouné dans les bras de la reine, le prince parvint à reprendre un peu son calme.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Tu t'es effondré en hurlant dans le coffre lorsque ton père et son frère vérifiaient avec toi si les jotuns n'avaient rien volés."

Loki se mit à trembler encore.

"- Quand ?"

"- Il y a deux heures environs. Tu nous as fait très peur. Ton père m'a dit que tu t'étais écroulé en hurlant. Thor et lui n'ont failli pas suffire pour te maintenir au sol et t'empêcher de te blesser mon trésor. Tu hurlais, tu hurlais si fort."

Ha…Donc c'était pour ca qu'il avait mal à la gorge ?

"- qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

"- Tu disais… Tu as dit que tu ne laisserais pas le monstre tuer Thor. Tu pleurais, tu sanglotais. Tu suppliais pour que " le monstre jotun ne tue pas Thor".

Loki passa au livide.

Il savait de qui il avait parlé. De lui-même.

"- Où est mon frère ?"

"- Il doit être dans ses appartements. Il t'a porté ici, t'as changé lui-même."

"- Changé ?"

Frigga rosit légèrement.

Ho… s'il avait eu des convulsions, qu'il n'ait put contrôler sa vessie n'était pas inattendu. Humiliant, mais pas étonnant.

"- Je vois…"

"- Ensuite, il est allé s'enfermer dans ses appartements avec ses amis."

S'enfermer dans ses appartements.

Et renverse une table sans doute.  
Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas été là pour lui susurrer dans l'oreille qu'il devait aller faire le mariole sur Jotunheim. Il y avait une chance qu'il soit encore à broyer du noir.

"- Il faut que je le vois."

Frigga ordonna à l'un des gardes de courir chercher Thor.

"- Tu as fait très peur à ton frère. Il était livide quand il t'a ramené chez toi."

Un calme qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là à cette période tomba sur le prince. Il aurait dû se sentir parfaitement honteux d'avoir été faible devant son frère et son père. Odin devait être persuadé qu'il avait fait une crise de panique à l'idée que des jotuns aient pénétrée aussi profondément dans le cœur d'Asgard.

Pourtant, Loki s'en battait les flancs comme de son premier verre à dents.

La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était son frère.

Le garde revint rapidement.

"- Le prince est introuvable. Son serviteur nous a rapporté l'avoir entendu crier après ses amis comme quoi il devait "éliminer ces monstres qui terrorisaient son frère."

Loki lâcha un juron si piquant que Frigga en resta figée.

Où son fils avait-il apprit de pareilles choses ?

Bien sur ! Le Loki qu'il était à nouveau n'était jamais allé sur Midgar ! Enfin, pas depuis une éternité !

Il se sortit des bras de Frigga.

Avec grande difficulté, le prince parvint à se mettre debout.

"- Garde ! Aidez-moi. Il faut que j'aille vois Odin."

Cela sembla réveiller Frigga.

"- Tu ne peux pas aller déranger ton père ! Il est avec le Conseil pour prendre des mesures et…"

"- Frigga ! Je m'en fous ! Je dois le voir et je dois le voir maintenant ! Avec ou sans votre aide, cul nu ou pas, mais je dois le voir MAINTENANT! Mon imbécile de frère est partit pour Jotunheim avec ces quatre crétins décérébrés inutiles qu'il appelle ses amis !"

Ecore une fois, la reine resta stupéfaite.

Jamais son fils n'avait été à ce point directif et autoritaire. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il tortillait des jours pour que le lui apporte sans qu'il ait demandé.

Loki était un maitre manipulateur.

Pour qu'il agisse aussi frontalement.

Puis soudain, elle réalisa ce que son cadet venait de dire.

"- JOTUNHEIM ?"

Elle se rua sur la penderie de son fils. Avec l'aide du garde et de sa mère, Loki parvint à enfiler une de ses tenues de combat malgré les protestations de la reine.

"- Loki ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !"

Le prince jeta un regard noir à sa mère. Il attrapa le bras du garde, effleura la peau pour l'insensibiliser, l'entailla rapidement puis récolta les quelques gouttes de sang nécessaire avant de soigner la plaie.

Le soldat avait été tellement stupéfait qu'il n'avait pas bougé.  
C'est avec de la peur dans les yeux qu'il recula loin de son prince. Loki récupéra les quelques gouttes de sang, incanter rudement dessus, puis les avala.

Son état s'améliora visiblement en quelques secondes  
Ce n'était qu'une énergie factice et il payerait le prix plus tard. Il n'était pas remis. De rien.  
Il le sentait dans ses os et ses muscles. Sous son crâne aussi.

Il était peut-être dans le corps de son lui-même plus jeune de deux ans, mais tout ce qu'il avait subi, tout ce qu'il avait fait était là et bien là, lourd et douloureux sur son cœur et son âme.

C'est à grand pas, d'une démarche conquérante et qui ne souffrait ni protestation ni délais qu'il se rua dans la salle du conseil.

"- ODIN !"

Le roi sursauta sur son trône.

Il eut besoin d'un instant avant de réaliser que la voix âpre et exigeante était celle de son cadet.

"- Loki ? Comment vas-tu ? Remis de ton petit….hum…"

La déception et déconvenue évidente du roi envers son fils glissèrent sur le dos de Loki comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.  
Oui, vraiment, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'approbation du Roi d'Asgard.

"- Oui, oui." Il balaya son malaise d'un geste de la main.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre âme faisait un bon en arrière de deux ans…. Non, il ne venait pas du tout de réaliser ce qu'il venait de penser.

Ça voulait dire…  
Ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait tout changer !

Il avait une chance !

Une chance de faire ce qui était bien !

Son frère ne mourrait pas, Midgar ne serait pas attaquée…

"- Que veux-tu, Loki. Je suis occupée.

"- Thor. Il est partie pour Jotunheim."

"- …QUOI ?"

"- Devons-nous en discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ou dois-je aller chercher moi-même mon fils pour aller sauver le cul de mon crétin de frère ?"

Odin en resta les bras ballants un instant.  
Depuis des années, Loki tentait de lui faire admettre que Thor était encore trop immature pour être roi. La réaction de Thor dans le coffre avait un peu ébranlé Odin. Juste là, il avait toujours mit les insinuations de Loki sur le compte de la jalousie. Thor était tout ce que Loki n'était pas : Fort, beau, puissant, populaire, aimé de tous…  
Loki ne pouvait qu'être jaloux.

Et que Loki le menace de prendre Sleipnir pour aller chercher Thor lui-même ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une paix fragile avait été établie entre eux à propos des enfants de Loki.  
Personne ne parlait d'eux et personne ne parlait de la relation mère-fils entre Loki et Sleipnir.

"- Loki ! Enfin !"

Trop choqué pour réagir, Odin ne put que gronder son fils pour son langage.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

Asgard avait-elle été toujours aussi MOLLE ? Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'ils perdaient du temps.

Le prince du se retenir à la porte et au garde pour ne pas tomber.  
Ses forces étaient au mieux incertaines, au pire presque épuisées. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'empêcher d'aller chercher son frère par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

Le garde l'aida à se remettre debout.

"- Merci."

Il choqua encore davantage le garde. On ne remerciait pas les gardes ! Les gardes faisaient partie des meubles !

Ses forces un peu retrouvées, Loki sortit de la salle du conseil sans attendre davantage.

Puisqu'Odin ne voulait pas bouger ses fesses…

Il se rua à l'écurie.

Le roi finirait par agir, il le savait.

Il caressa donc le museau de son fils au passage puis alla prendre son propre étalon pour galoper à fond de train jusqu'au Bifrost.

Heimdall le regarda approcher, aussi impassible que jamais.

"- Vous n'êtes pas…"

"- Habillé assez chaudement, blablabla, je sais. Jotunheim. Maintenant. Que j'aille chercher mon imbécile de frère. Odin ne devrait pas tarder à nous courir derrière."

Heimdall haussa un sourcil.  
C'était bien la première fois que le prince brun lui donnait un ordre au lieu de tenter de le convaincre de faire ce qu'il demandait.

En général, il finissait par obéir, amusé et distrait par les circonvolutions du jeune prince. Mais aujourd'hui….

Il lui ouvrit le Bifrost immédiatement.

Loki s'y engouffra quelques minutes avant que le Roi n'arrive à son tour sur le dos de Sleipnir.

"- Heimdall ? Mes fils ?"

"- Loki est allé chercher Thor.

"- Imbéciles !"

Odin était furieux.

Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de Loki ? Il n'avait jamais vu son cadet aussi remonté et aussi… irrationnel

Quoique Loki ai vu pendant son malaise, car il devait avoir eu une vision, c'était certain, il en avait été profondément traumatisé.

Traumatisé au point d'agir aussi frénétiquement.

Heimdall rouvrit le Bifrost.

Odin galopa à la suite de ses fils avec une troupe de soldats.

#########################################

Loki frémit.

Il reconnaissait les lieux.  
Pas les couilles de Thanos, il les reconnaissait.

Une vague de peur lui serra le ventre.

Son frère… Son frère se battait non loin.

Il pouvait entendre les bruits du combat.

Loki matérialisa dans ses mains sa lance.

Pas une seconde il ne se demanda comment la chose pouvait être là, avec lui, alors qu'elle n'avait pas été encore construite pour lui.  
Le sceptre était là, dans sa main.

Il n'y avait pas de joyaux du destin dessus, mais la lance en elle-même avait retrouvé naturellement sa place dans sa paume.

Oublieux de son épuisement, de sa peur et de son angoisse, il courut dans la aussi vite que possible sans réaliser qu'il ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige jusqu'aux mollets. Son héritage révélé répondait à son besoin, tissant la neige sous ses pas pour soutenir son poids là où elle aurait tenté de restreindre un Asgardien.

Il déboula dans la plaine de glace, juste devant le palais, où se battait son frère.

D'un coup de lance, il repoussa un jotun, puis un autre.

Il ne cherchait pas à tuer, juste à se frayer un chemin vers Thor.

Sur son trône, Laufey se redressa, surprit par l'arrivée du seconde prince autant que pas sa façon de se battre. Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas de massacrer les jotuns comme son frère ?

Enfin, Loki parvint à attraper le bras de Thor.

"- THOR ! CESSE CETTE FOLIE !"

"- Loki… LOKI ! Tu vas bien mon frère ? Tu m'as fait si peur !"

"- Alors au lieu de rester à mon chevet tu viens tuer des gens qui ne t'ont rien fait ?"

Surprit, incapable de comprendre, Thor baissa Mjolnir.

Loki repoussa une lance de glace de sa lance.

"- VOUS LA PAIX ! JE DISCUTE !"

Le jotun en fit un bond en arrière.

Non mais c'étaient QUOI ces manières au cœur du combat ?

"- Loki ! Ce ne sont pas des gens ! Ce sont des Jotuns!"

Le second prince serra les dents.

Il se retint environ trois secondes avant de donner un énorme coup de lance sur le crâne de son frère.

"- IMBECILE SANS CERVELLE !" Rugit le sorcier avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent.

Thor le rattrapa au vol, consterné.

Son frère était venu malgré un état alarmant pour le faire rentrer ? Parce qu'il avait peur pour lui ? Mais qu'avait-il fait pour avoir un frère aussi aimant ?

Autour d'eux, les jotuns continuaient à se presser pour attaquer. Voir le prince d'Asgard avec un poids supplémentaire à protéger leur galvanisait pour venger les leurs.

"- THOR ! IL FAUT PARTIR !"

Le prince hésita.  
Donner son frère à ses amis pour pouvoir se battre encore sans entraves ?

Loki gémit contre lui.

Il avait l'air si fragile soudain ? Bien différent de l'homme digne et sûr de lui qui l'avait rassuré juste avant son couronnement raté.

Thor pâlit.

Il avait eu si peur quand son frère s'était écroulé en hurlant… juste quelques heures plus tôt ! Loki n'aurait jamais dû être là. Il aurait dû être dans son lit à se remettre. Pas ici au milieux des congères à tenter de protéger son ainé qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire au lieu de rester près de lui que de venir ici pour défier des ennemis plus nombreux qu'eux.

Le sang de Thor se chargea d'adrénaline lorsqu'il entendit le cri de douleur de Fandral.

"- THOOOR!" Appela encore Sif, presque frénétique.

Le prince confia son frère à Hogun.

"- Allez-y ! Je protège vos arrières !"

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Thor. Ainsi il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il mettait son frère à l'abri et pouvait continuer à tuer ces monstres qui avaient terrifiés son frère.

Les Asgardiens reculèrent rapidement vers le point d'impact du Bifrost.

"- HEIMDALL ! OUVRE LE BIFROST ! HEIMDALL !"

Laufey se redressa.

Il utilisa sa magie élémentaire sur la glace pour libérer un énorme monstre qui se rua à l'attaque des Asgardiens.

La créature se dressa de toute sa taille pendant que Thor tuait encore et encore du jotun.

"- THOR !"

Contre ça, aucun des asgardiens ne pouvait rien faire. Loki l'aurait pu mais il n'était pas en état.

Le sourire fou de Thor s'accentua encore lorsqu'il vit la monstrueuse bête.

Mjolnir tournoya dans sa main. Il s'envola vers la chose, lui transperçant le crâne au passage.

La bête des glaces s'écroula en arrière dans l'abime.

Laufey se leva d'un bond de son trône.

Le sale petit…

Il allait ordonner l'assaut final contre les misérables Asgardiens lorsque le Bifrost s'ouvrit encore pour déposer Odin lui-même près de ses enfants.

"- MON PERE! NOUS POUVONS LES ACHEVER A NOUS DEUX!"

"- SILENCE !"

Le sourire avide de combat de Thor diminua visiblement.

Laufey ordonna à la glace de le monter à hauteur d'yeux d'Odin.

Pressé contre l'épaule d'Hogun, Loki reprenait difficilement son contrôle.

Il était…Totalement épuisé.

"- Père de toute choses, tu sembles à bout de forces." Ronronna presque Laufey.

"- Laufey, arrête cette folie."

"- Ton enfant en est responsable."

"- C'est vrai."

Les jeunes guerriers s'entre regardèrent sauf Loki qui ne pouvait détourner son regard de ses deux pères. Celui qui l'avait mis au monde et celui qui l'avait élevé.

Une émotion qu'il refusait d'analyser lui retournait l'estomac.

"- Ce sont les frasque d'un enfant." Continua Odin. "Traite les comme tel. Toi et moi pouvons en finir, sur le champs, avant un nouveau bain de sang."

"- L'heure n'est plus à la diplomatie, père de toute chose….. Il obtiendra ce qu'il veut… La guerre…et la mort…."

Odin frémit.

Il tenta de le camoufler mais son épuisement était évident.

"- Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Une dague de glace se matérialisa immédiatement dans la main de Laufey.

La haine du roi de Jotunheim pour son alter-ego d'Asgard était évidente.

Laufey leva la main pour frapper mais Odin leva Gungnir.

La force du Bifrost en train de s'ouvrir envoya voler Laufey qui ne dut qu'à la chance de se rattraper à un rocher et non de tomber à pic dans l'abysse.

Puis les Asgardien disparurent de Jotunheim.

Loki pu se permettre de s'abandonner un peu plus contre l'épaule d'Hogun.

##################################

Loki peinait à tenir debout.

C'était comme la fois précédente.

Odin et Thor se criaient dessus.

Fandral était conduit en salle de soin, tout le monde avait déserté l'observatoire à part eux trois.

La douleur dans le crane du jeune prince était si affreuse qu'elle l'empêchait presque de voir ce qui se passait autours de lui.  
Et son cœur qui battait si fort, trop fort… Il se força à piocher dans ses maigres réserves de magie pour tenir encore.

Il parvint à reprendre le fil de la conversation entre son frère et Odin.

"- C'est de l'orgueil et de la vanité." Aboyait âprement le roi.

La tête tourna encore au jeune sorcier.

Il s'accroupit sur le sol pour piocher libéralement dans la magie de l'observatoire de quoi tenir encore. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir faire ça normalement. Il avait appris ce truc en désespoir de cause, lorsqu'il était perdu entre les mondes. Il lui avait fallu absorber la moindre goutte de magie, la moindre goutte d'énergie pour ne pas mourir.

"- VOUS N'ETES QU'UN VIEIL HOMME ET UN FOU !"' Hurla Thor lorsque Loki parvint à se remettre debout.

Ha….flute…

Odin fixait Thor comme s'il le voyait réellement pour la première fois.

La consternation, la tristesse, puis la honte se succédèrent sur le visage ridé.

"- Oui… J'étais fou…De t'avoir cru prêt… "

Loki devait intervenir. Il le savait.  
Même si ça ne servirait pas plus que la première fois.

"- Père…"

"- Hééééaaa"

Loki se figea.

Il secoua la tête.  
Vieux fou en effet.

Puisqu'il ne l'écouterait pas plus que la première fois, Loki ferait ce qu'il devrait  
Encore  
Qu'importait sa propre sécurité à présent ? Seul comptait Thor.  
Thor. Et ne pas recommencer ce chemin maudit qui les avait conduits là où ils s'étaient rendus.

Cette fois pourtant, Loki ne put supporter de voir Odin bannir son frère.

Il détourna le visage, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui fallait le suivre. Mais il ne pouvait, ne devait pas perdre ses pouvoirs.

Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il choque assez Odin pour qu'il ne tente pas de l'arrêter.

Pendant qu'Odin lançait son sortilège sur Mjolnir, Loki se rapprocha de la bouche béante du Bifrost.

Odin lança larme.  
Cette fois, Loki ne resta pas silencieux.

"- Je pars avec lui."

"- Loki…"

"- Non Odin. Je pars avec Thor. Je ne le laisserais pas seul sur Midgar."

"- Sa punition…"

"- JE M'EN FICHE !"

"- Loki… Tu avais raison mon fils…"

"- Je ne suis pas votre fils… Je ne l'ai jamais été." Siffla le Jotun. "Et nous le savons tous les deux. Comme nous savons que vous n'allez pas tarder à vous effondrer. Et que je vais devoir prendre votre place ! Et personne ne veux d'un Jotun sur le trône d'Asgard !"

Odin resta figé une seconde.  
Comment ? Comment Loki savait-il…

"- Comment…"

Loki en profita.

Il sauta dans le Bifrost à la suite de son frère.

Plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés.  
Et avec ce qu'il venait de dire à Odin, il était sûr que le roi n'enverrait personne pour le retrouver.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le pont Arc-en-ciel l'emporter.

Où allait-il atterrir ? Proche de Thor ? Loin ?  
Les quelques secondes entre l'envoi de Thor et de Mjolnir avaient déjà dû se solder par de très nombreux kilomètres entre leurs atterrissages respectifs.

Lui avait sauté plusieurs minutes après.

Ou allait-il tomber ?

Il se prit à prier que pour une fois dans sa vie, il puisse avoir de la chance.

L'eau se referma brutalement sur son crâne lorsqu'il se matérialisa sur Midgar.

De l'eau ?  
Elle rentra dans sa gorge.  
Salée ?

La mer ?

Il se débattit contre le poids de ses vêtements qui se gorgeaient d'eau très rapidement.

Il était trop épuisé pour se sauver ! Sa magie glissait entre ses doigts comme du sable, l'eau entrait dans sa gorge.  
Avait-il fait tout cela pour mourir noyé ?  
Et puis pourquoi pas après tout…  
Thor avait apprendre sa leçon puis rentrerait à Asgard.

Il n'aurait pas été là pour causer quelque catastrophe, il n'aurait pas tué son père biologique…

Il allait mourir ?

Il ne sentait déjà plus ses membres.

Ses poumons remplis d'eau étaient déjà lourd.

Ses yeux se fermaient….

Une poigne de fer l'attrapa soudain par le poignet.

On le tira brutalement hors de l'eau.

"- Hé ! Va pas te noyer devant chez moi, mignon ! Surtout si tu tombes du ciel ! J'adore les cadeaux qui tombent du ciel."

Cette voix….

On le posa sur une terrasse en béton. Quelqu'un le mit sur le flanc puis lui appuya sur la poitrine.

Le jotun cracha des litres et des litres d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer.

"- Pepper ! Je crois qu'il va aller bien !"

"- L'ambulance arrive !"

"- Nan, pas la peine ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est moi qui le garde."

"- TONY !"

"- Maiiiis, il vient pas de la terre je suis sûr !"

"- Monsieur Stark à raison." Confirma JARVIS. "C'est la seule raison à son apparition au milieu de l'océan avec un telle signature quantique."

"- Tony…"

"- Si la CIA ou je sais pas qui le trouve, tu sais très bien qu'ils vont vouloir l'étudier ! Et regarde comme il est mignon ! Je le garde."

"- Ce n'est pas un chaton perdu !"

"- Ha si ! Regarde-le."

La jeune femme dut avouer. Il était adorable ce…ce…monsieur….

Tony avait relevé le masque de son armure.

"- Hé, ça va aller ? Vous allez bien ?"

Loki trouva la force de hocher la tête avant de tousser encore lourdement.

Il sentit que Stark le soulevait dans ses bras.

"- Je vais vous mettre dans la chambre d'ami."

Le prince n'eut même pas la force de protester. Qu'en aurait-il fait de toute façon ? Il était…Vidé… Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi épuisé.

Son frère ? Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il devait déjà avoir rencontré Jane Foster. Pour l'instant, Thor était en sécurité. Tout allait bien pour son frère. Et sans lui pour causer du tort à son ainé, il n'y avait rien que Thor ai à craindre finalement.

Oui…se reposer…

Il pouvait se reposer un peu.

Tony le posa sur le lit avant de lui ôter ce qu'il put de son armure et de ses cuirs.

"- Voila….Je peux pas faire mieux."

Déjà au trois quart endormit, Loki coassa si bas que seul JARVIS l'entendit.

"- Merci…Anthony…"

Puis il laissa le sommeil l'engloutir.  
Il verrait plus tard où il était.

Malibu ? Sans doute. Dans ses souvenirs, Stark avait une maison là-bas.


	3. Chapter 3

Dernière chance

Chapitre 3

"- Où est-il ?"

"- Tient, Fury. Que me vaut le déplaisir ? Un café ?"

Le Directeur du SHIELD jeta un œil noir à Stark. En même temps, il aurait eu du mal à en jeter deux.

"- Où est-il ?" Répéta le colonel avec irritation.

"- Qui ?"

"- Ne jouez pas au plus fin, Stark ! la FVET !"

"- La févette ? C'est quoi ça une févette ? Vous collectionnez les fèves de galette des rois et vous en avez perdu une ?"

"- STARK !"

"- Oui c'est moi."

"- La Forme de Vie Extra-Terreste qui est tombé à quelques mètres de chez vous dans la mer et que les satellites du SHIELD vous ont vu aller chercher."

Fury aurait-il été un chien qu'il en serait à baver sur les tapis de colère.

"- Vous avez des satellites en permanence sur moi ? Juste pour suivre mon délicieux postérieur ? Je vous savais un pervers, Fury, mais à ce point là ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour voir mon corps délicieux dénudé vous savez. Il vous suffit de suivre les tabloïds du moment."

"- STAAARK !"

"- Nous avons établi qu'il s'agit bel et bien de mon nom il y a déjà un petit moment. N'est-ce pas JARVIS ?"

"- Oui monsieur, il y a 98 secondes exactement.

"- Le temps qu'on perd… Enfin, c'était gentil de passer mon petit Nicky. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'ai du travail qui m'attends."

Le regard venimeux de Fury gagna encore quelques degrés.

"- Où. Est. Il. Ou préférez-vous que j'envoie une phalange d'agent pour démonter pierre par pierre ce bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve ?"

Le sourire jusque-là joueur de Tony disparu d'un coup.

"- Ne me cherchez pas trop, Fury. Vous et vos joyeux copains en délire, je vous ai jusque-là laissé me maltraiter un brin parce que je suis un bon garçon. Mais ne prenez pas trop vos aises, Nicky. Je suis peut-être une plaie dans un bureau, mais je sais faire des recherches. Voulez-vous réellement que je sucre la ligne d'approvisionnement entre Stark Industries et le SHIELD ? Et qui représente 70% de votre budget annuel ?"

"- Vous ne pouvez…

"- Mon "cher" papa à peut-être créé le SHIELD, mais je suis en position de le détruire. Ne l'oubliez jamais, Nicky."

Fury resta figé un instant. Stark n'était pas sensé apprendre ca un jour ! Sans l'argent Stark, le SHIELD ne passerait pas l'année.

Le sourire revint soudain sur le visage du milliardaire.

Le Colonel réalisa soudain que si l'ingénieur pouvait peut-être être parfois "ailleurs", il n'en restait pas moins profondément intelligent.

"- Stark…."

"- Allons Fury. Je suis quand même capable de gérer une crevette !"

"- Vous n'avez pas vu les dégâts qu'a fait l'autre !"

"- L'autre ?"

"- …..Un autre FVET est arrivé quelques minutes avant lui. Mais au nouveau Mexique."

"- Coulson…"

"- Il a été envoyé sur site."

"- Et ?"

"- ….Un grand blond, musclé, dangereux…Il a aligné une trentaine de nos meilleurs agents."

"- Vous avez réussi à le capturer ?"

"- Non. Il s'est laissé appréhender. Qu'est-ce que celui-là a fait depuis son arrivée ?"

"- JARVIS, sur écran."

"- Bien monsieur."

Une télé sortit d'un logement dans le mur avant de s'allumer pour montrer la CCTV interne de la maison.

"- …C'est lui ?" Fury était incrédule.

"- Quand je vous parlais de crevette."

Loki était roulé en boule au milieu d'un lit qui semblait bien trop grand pour lui. Un oreiller étroitement serré contre le torse, on aurait plus dit un enfant perdu en train de dormir que la grosse brute destructrice que le directeur du SHIELD attendait après avoir vu les images du blond.

"- …L'autre est un peu plus grand mais presque trois fois aussi épais. Il pourrait probablement écraser votre armure à mains nues. Celui-là a fait du dégât ?"

"- Celui-là n'a rien fait d'autre que pioncer depuis son arrivée. JARVIS ?"

"- Ses taux métaboliques étaient extrêmement bas à son arrivée. Ils sont un peu remontés mais un repas conséquent sera surement nécessaire à son réveil.

"- Il comprends notre langue au moins ?"

"- On dirait ouai. Alors. Vous faites quoi, Nicky?"

"- Stark…"

"- Je le garde ici. La question est de savoir : dois-je me préparer à vous botter le cul pour ça ou peut-on être un peu intelligent pour changer ?

Fury observa l'écran encore un moment.

Cet extra-terrestre, puisque c'était ce qu'il était, ne semblait pas dangereux. Mais le Directeur avait depuis longtemps apprit à ne pas se fier à ce qu'il voyait. Qui aurait cru Natasha Romanov dangereuse en la croisant dans un couloir ? Mais il avait déjà approuvé la décision de Coulson de laisser "Donald" partir avec les trois humains qui l'avaient pris en charge. Il était surveillé bien sûr. Et étroitement même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser celui-là à la charge de Stark ? Sans compter qu'avoir quelque chose de constructif à faire sortirait peut-être le milliardaire de la spirale un poil autodestructrice sur la pente de laquelle il semblait prêt à tomber le museau en avant à la première goutte supplémentaire sur les épaules. IronMan pouvait bien arrêter une FVET non ? En tout cas plus facilement que trois humains dont deux femelles.

"- Très bien. Mais s'il vous apprend quelque chose, je veux des rapports réguliers."

JARVIS rangea l'écran juste avant que la maison entière ne subisse de grosses chutes de tension.

"- STARK ?"

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Encore notre nouvel apport qui fait des siennes, monsieur. Rien de grave. Les résistances vont veiller au problème."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Stark ? Si c'est votre locataire qui…"

"- C'est l'ark." Mentit Tony

"- ….L'ark ?"

"- Un prototype. Vous avez du entendre parler de la tour que je suis en train de construire à New York non ?"

Fury leva l'œil au ciel.

"- Qui n'a pas entendu parler de cette grosse chose qui défig…. De cette tour."

Le regard noir de Tony le poursuivit encore une minute.

"- Je le veux auto alimenté. Avec un ark. J'ai un prototype miniature ici. Il a encore quelques petites sautes d'humeur que je m'attèle à corriger."

"- Hmmmm… Bien…"

"- Tony Stark, leader de l'énergie verte, ça pète non ?"

Intérieurement mal à l'aise, Fury hocha la tête.

"- Je vois."

Il se détourna comme il était arrivé, sans s'annoncer.

"- Je vous laisse vous amuser avec notre visiteur, Stark. Mais au moins problème…"

"- Au moindre problème, IronMan gèrera. Comme à chaque fois." Et la voix calme de l'ingénieur fit presque frémir l'agent.

Puis, une fois sur que le Directeur était sorti, il courut à la chambre de son visiteur.

Comme à chaque fois, l'homme se débattait dans les draps en criant.

Tony ne comprenait pas la langue mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre l'extrême détresse de son locataire.

Et ce mot qui revenait tout le temps : tor tor tor

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un mot ? Un nom ?  
Il y avait de la supplique dans les sanglots de son John Doe.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Saute de tension sous contrôle."

"- On sait d'où ça vient ?"

"- Il émet une énergie inconnue monsieur. Je ne puis vous en dire plus."

Tony soupira.

Ok.

Ça allait être marrant encore cette histoire.

Il lâcha son inconnu puis s'assit près de lui.  
Très vite, il se surprit à lui caresser les cheveux, comme à chaque fois.  
Et comme à chaque fois, les sautes de tension moururent très vite, en même temps que l'évidente panique de son locataire.  
Comme si sa présence le rassurait.

Quelque part, ça faisait du bien à son égo.  
Même un extraterrestre endormit savait qu'il était à l'abri dans les mains d'IronMan.

Comme disaient les petits jeunes : GG

#################################

Odin n'osait plus approcher de son épouse à moins de trois cent mètres.

Frigga était une épouse et une reine digne, calme et composée. Elle savait aussi être un dragon quand sa famille était menacée.

Aux jeunes temps du règne du roi, elle avait plus d'une fois défendue son fils de sa dague d'un assassin venu en douce mettre un terme à la lignée d'Asgard. C'était avant qu'il ne revienne de Jotunheim avec Loki.  
C'était avant que la guerre, les guerres s'arrêtent…  
Ces années avaient été dures pour tout le monde.

Thor était encore un tout petit bébé extrêmement fragile. A part Frigga et lui, personne hormis Eir se souvenait que Thor avait failli mourir plusieurs fois tellement il était maladif. Il était né avec de l'avance. Trop.

Frigga avait souffert de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant.

L'arrivée de Loki avait été un cadeau du ciel pour elle. Elle avait chérit le bébé jotun aussi fort qu'elle aimait Thor. Peut-être même plus.

Lui aussi était fragile.

Pour plus de facilité, les deux bébés avaient été mis dans le même berceau.

Dès la première nuit où ils avaient été mis en contact, l'état de Thor s'était amélioré.

Magie ? Destin ?

Odin comme Frigga n'y avaient pas prêté attention.

Ils avaient déjà perdu quatre enfants avant Thor. Si la présence d'un bébé jotun dans son berceau aidait son fils, Odin voulait bien aller en chercher encore une cargaison !

Avec le temps, lui aussi en était venu à aimer cet enfant bizarre et si différent.

Il avait des réticences bien sûr. Quand Loki avait commencé à maitriser sa magie avant même son second siècle, il avait été troublé. Mais Thor était si fasciné par les papillons de magie que son petit frère créait qu'il n'avait pas sévit.

Il avait tut autant que possible à Loki sa véritable origine, préférant mettre ses inadéquations avec la société Asgardienne sur le destin. Il était le second fils, ce n'était pas "si" grave.  
Odin était déçu que son cadet ne soit pas aussi fort que son ainé bien sûr. Mais quelque part, sa déception même était la preuve qu'il ne faisait pas la différence entre ses deux enfants.

Comment Loki avait-il apprit ?

La révélation avait dû lui faire tellement de mal ! Et n'avoir personne près de lui pour en parler, pour comprendre, pour avoir des explications…

Le cœur d'Odin se serra.

Pourquoi Loki avait-il sauté à la suite de son frère ?

"Personne ne veut voir de monstre jotun sur le trône"

Etait-ce donc ainsi que Loki se voyait maintenant ? Comme un monstre ?

Le roi vacilla.

Il était épuisé.

Il fallait qu'il dorme.

"- ODIN !"

Il n'entendit pas vraiment le cri d'angoisse de son épouse quand il s'écroula, vaincu par le Sommeil.

Ses deux fils absents, il ne restait plus qu'elle pour prendre la régence.

Au moins lui avait-il tut les tourments de leur cadet.

###########################################

Thor fixait l'appareil comme s'il avait été son pire ennemi.

Dans sa main droite, ses vêtements sales. Dans la gauche, la bouteille de "lessive"

Il sortit de la buanderie sans se soucier de son état de nudité totale.

Les mortels qui l'avaient fait prisonnier l'avaient relâché quand Erik Selvig était venu le chercher. Néanmoins, ses seuls vêtements, ceux que Dame Jane lui avait donnés, étaient particulièrement crottés de terre et de sueur.

Thor pouvait se vautrer dans la boue sans problème pour se battre, mais hors combat, il était presque aussi soucieux de son apparence et de son hygiène personnelle que son frère.

Son cœur se serra.

Son petit Loki.  
Comment allait-il ?  
Il avait semblé tellement mal quand il était venu le chercher sur Jotunheim. C'était le seul vrai regret de Thor. Son petit frère avait sacrifié sa santé pour venir le chercher.

Odin aurait pu attendre qu'il soit sur que Loki allait bien avant de le chasser !

Sa colère contre son père ne retombait pas.  
Comment ce vieux fou avait-il pu !

Il se dégonfla soudain comme un ballon.

Il avait pu parce qu'il était le roi et qu'il avait estimé que les actes de son fils avaient été une erreur.

Thor avait beau réfléchir, il le comprenait pas pourquoi. Si seulement son frère était près de lui, si seulement il savait comment récupérer Mjolnir… Si Loki avait été près de lui, même s'il n'avait pu lui dire exactement comment, il savait que son frère aurait trouvé les mots pour lui donner un indice, la direction à suivre, QUELQUE CHOSE !

"- Ce n'est pas que la vue n'est pas sensas mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil dans le couloir ?"

"- Dame Darcy. Comment diable fonctionne cet artefact qui nettoie le linge ?"

La jeune fille gloussa tout en se rinçant allégrement l'œil. Thor avait une plastique…Très intelligente.

"- Je vais te montrer. Mais tu devrais même passer quelque chose. Jane va pas apprécier."

Thor fronça les sourcils.

N'était-il pas agréable à regarder ? La jeune fille semblait y trouver son content, elle.

Il n'était pas assez bien pour Lady Jane ? Voilà qui était irritant. Et vexant.

"- Tu mets le linge là." Elle ouvrit la machine, prit les vêtements pour les mettre dedans puis versa une dose de lessive dans le récipient idoine. "La lessive là, ensuite, tu fermes bien, voilà… Puis tu mets sur 60 degrés parce que c'est très sale. Sinon, 40 ca suffit. Et tu appuies la ! Et voilà !"

"- Merci Lady Darcy."

Elle lui sourit largement puis alla fouiller dans le linge propre d'où elle tira un short oublié par le Donald Blake original.

"- Enfile ça."

Thor obéit.

Au moins n'avait-il plus le derrière à l'air. Entre autre.

"- Il faut vraiment qu'on aille t'acheter des fringues. Ca va pas pouvoir durer comme ça."

Mais Thor n'écoutait déjà plus.

Chaque heure qu'il passait loin de sa chère Mjolnir lui était aussi douloureuse que loin de son frère.

Si seulement il pouvait être sur que Loki allait bien…

########################################

Loki s'étira lentement.

Tout son corps lui paraissait…Mou… Epuisé… Et pourtant, mieux que depuis bien longtemps.  
Comme si on avait retiré de ses épaules un poids qui l'écrasait depuis une éternité.

Il roula sur le flanc.

Le lit était confortable.

Il sentait une odeur étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Il finit par se forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

…Où était-il ?

Il eut besoin d'une longue minute avant de se souvenir.

Son frère, mort.

Asgard, deux ans avant.  
Jotunheim.  
Thor bannit.

Sa fuite pour le suivre…

Et Stark.

Anthony Stark qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il se redressa.

Quelqu'un lui avait ôté la majorité de ses vêtements pour ne lui laisser que sa sous-tunique.

Il grimaça.

Il puait !

Entre l'eau de mer, la sueur et le temps, il puait la mort !

Avec une moue de dégout, il sauta du lit puis examina la pièce à la recherche de la salle de bain.

"- Salle de bain…Salle de bain…Où es-tu salle de bain…" Chantonna-t-il.

"- La salle de bain est sur le mur à votre droite, monsieur."

Une dague se matérialisa immédiatement dans sa main.

"- Qui est là ?"

"- Je suis JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle de cette maison. J'ai été construit par Monsieur Stark. Ma fonction est de répondre à vos besoins."

"- ….Ho…"

Une âme artificielle fabriquée par Stark ? Ce mortel était de plus en plus remarquable.

"- Monsieur ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?"

"- ….Des vêtements propres seraient-ils disponibles ?"

"- Un robot va vous en apporter. Comment cette unité doit-elle vous appeler ?"

"- …Loki Odinso…Laufeys….. " Le jotun secoua la tête. "Loki… Juste Loki…."

"- Bien monsieur Loki."

"- Merci…JARVIS, c'est cela ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- Merci JARVIS."

Loki se débarrassa de ses vêtements.  
Très vite, une petite chose métallique sortit d'un trou dans le mur, posa des habits pliés sur la desserte près des serviettes puis ramassa les vêtements dégoutants pour les emporter avec lui  
Le "robot" promis ? Sans doute.

Loki s'étira lourdement.

Son regard fut attiré par un grand miroir en pied dans un coin.  
Curieux, il se plaça devant.

Il resta saisit.

Etait-ce donc lui ce gamin au regard si triste ?

Son corps était bien celui qui n'avait pas encore subit les tortures des Chitauris.

Il se tourna. Son dos était intact, comme ses reins et l'arrière de ses cuisses. Ses pieds ?  
Il n'y avait pas non plus les cicatrices des innombrables brulures que les créatures d'outre espaces lui avait fait sur la plante des pieds.

Il passa les mains sur ses flancs.

Il ne sentait pas les excroissances causées par des côtes cassées trop souvent et laissées à guérir sans jamais les remettre correctement en place.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Il pouvait respirer sans souffrance. C'était…inattendu. Et tellement bon !

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sans sentir les cicatrices et les zones plus épaisses des fractures du crâne qu'il s'était récolté sous la houlette des créatures.

Son torse non plus n'était pas constellé de cicatrice de coup de couteau. Il n'y avait pas non plus la grande, qui partait de la pointe de sa gorge jusqu'à son bas ventre, là où Thanos l'avait ouvert comme une pièce de bœuf pour le tuer mais que sa magie avait soigné alors qu'il l'avait laissé à agoniser pour s'amuser et se délecter de ses souffrances et de sa peur.

Sa magie l'avait soigné.  
Ça avait marqué la fin d'un calvaire et le début d'un autre.

Puisque son corps était solide, Thanos avait décidé de détruire son esprit pour faire de lui son esclave.

Loki posa les mains à plat sur le miroir.  
C'était vraiment lui cet enfant ?

Il ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment dans ce visage presque doux encore marqué par des rides de rire aux coins des yeux.

Il traça son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Il ferma les yeux puis força le sort qui contraignait son apparence à disparaître.

Lentement, sa carnation naturelle prit le pas sur sa forme d'Aesir.

Loki prit une profonde inspiration puis ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne s'était jamais vu sous cette forme. Il n'avait vu que la couleur envahir ses mains. Etait-il à ce point monstrueux et contrefait qu'il l'imaginait ?

Son souffle lui resta dans la gorge.

C'était le vrai lui cette chose dans le miroir ?

C'était lui, ça ?

Ses yeux étaient d'un profond rouge alizarine. Quant à sa peau… Il eut un petit rire moqueur pour lui-même.  
Il était d'un beau bleu roi.  
Lui…bleu roi…  
Pour le prince de deux mondes, c'était cocasse.

Avec consternation autant que fascination, Loki réalisa qu'il n'était pas "si" dégouté par son apparence.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les Jotuns qu'il avait vus et combattus.

Il comprenait pourquoi il devait être à leurs yeux une créature handicapée et contrefaite. Mais finalement… Il était presque…séduisant ?

Les lignes sur sa peau, sa couleur, ses yeux… Tout était affreusement exotique.

A part le fait qu'il était un monstre répugnant qui ne méritait que la mort, il était finalement super sexy !

Mais à quoi il pensait ? Il n'allait pas bien ! Il était né monstre. Il était un monstre et il mourrait monstre.

Quelle importance pouvait avoir son apparence réelle.

"- Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Un simple monstre ! Le monstre dont tous les parents parlent à leurs enfants le soir." Siffla Loki en se fixant avec haine et dégout dans le miroir

Il eut le geste de détruire la glace du poing mais se retint. Il était ici grâce à la générosité du mortel. Il n'allait pas commencer à tout casser. Il allait avoir besoin de lui pour retrouver son frère.  
Et pour protéger Midgar.

Thanos l'avait pris pour être le leader de son invasion mais il n'avait jamais eu réellement besoin de lui. Grâce à lui, Thanos avait gagné quelques semaines, quelques mois sur son planning, mais c'était tout.  
Les Chitauris étaient déjà en route pour Midgar. Qu'ils soient là dans un peu moins de deux ans ou dans quatre, quelle différence ?

Mais cette fois, il ne serait pas là en avance avec aucune troupe pour galvaniser les mortels contre lui et organiser de fait la protection de leur monde. La Ruche serait là entière, pas juste quelques vaisseaux et baleines de transport pendant que les autres attendaient de pouvoir passer à leur tour par un portail trop petit.

Et Thor serait là aussi probablement. A risquer sa vie pour les mortels.  
Non…Non… Loki ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

Plus jamais son frère ne serait en danger. Plus jamais son frère ne prendrait de risques irréfléchis.

Il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Thor soit à l'abri.

Il parlerait à Stark. Il le forcerait à le croire.

Il… Oui ! Barton lui avait donné la localisation.

Il lui dirait où reposait le Capitaine.

Ils pourraient le trouver avant, les Avengers pourraient naitre avant.

Il protègerait son frère.

Sa peau reprit sa couleur d'Aesir.  
Sans se soucier de la fine couche de givre qui recouvrait le sol, il se rua sous la douche.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre comment elle fonctionnait et un peu plus encore pour choisir les condiments que les mortels utilisaient pour se nettoyer mais il finit par en ressortir propre, habillé, et les cheveux…frisés comme un mouton.  
Il grogna.

CA c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

Ses doigts luisant de magie passèrent dans ses mèches.

Voilà qui était mieux.

Il se sentait plus lui-même que depuis…Bien longtemps…

Depuis avant même le couronnement raté de son frère finalement.

"- Sire JARVIS ?"

"- Juste JARVIS, monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"- Serait-il possible de rencontrer votre père ?"

"- …Monsieur Stark ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

JARVIS était bien le fils de Stark non ? Il avait donné vie à son âme. Alors où était le problème ?

"- Je le prévient immédiatement monsieur. Merci de patienter un instant."

"- Merci Sire JARVIS.

##########################################

Immobile dans son atelier, la bouche entrouverte, Tony Stark fixait son écran avec fascination.

L'homme…L'extraterrestre… la créature…

Ouai, bon.  
Il avait un nom.

Loki donc, était…fascinant.

JARVIS l'avait prévenu à la seconde où il s'était réveillé.

Tony avait suivi avec une acuité d'aigle le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le milliardaire s'était redressé, piqué, lorsque la dague s'était matérialisée dans les mains de Loki.

Dès que la créature avait donné son nom, il avait lancé JARVIS à faire des recherches. Il n'en attendait pas grand-chose mais on ne savait jamais.

Il avait été stupéfait lorsque son IA lui avait ressortit des pages et des pages de références sur le nom "Loki Odinson".

C'était le nom que l'homme avait utilisé en premier avant de se rétracter. D'après les pages Wikipédia, Loki Odinson était un dieu nordique, fils d'Odin, d'où le Odinson.

Son frère était Thor, le dieu du Tonnerre. D'après les descriptions, ça aurait pu coller aux photos que JARVIS avait piratées du SHIELD.

Mais la dague… Télékinésie ? Autre chose ? D'après JARVIS, une énergie inconnue entourait en permanence le Loki. Loki… Enfin le gars. Lorsqu'il avait matérialisé la dague, l'énergie bizarre avait eu un pic avant de retomber à son niveau normal.

…..Magie ?

D'après la fiche, Loki le dieu était connu comme étant un magicien.

Et tous ses titres ? Aucun n'était particulièrement motivant.

Dieu de la Malice, du Mensonge, du Chaos, de la Destruction, du Feu et il en passait.

Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas. Les dieux n'existaient pas.  
…..Et aucun type sortit de nulle part ne tombait du ciel pendant une perturbation électromagnétique de niveau et de type inconnu.

Alors un dieu ? Pourquoi pas. C'était des barbares avinés qui les avait décrits comme des dieux. Pour ces humains sans éducation, même une ampoule serait de la magie. Alors ce qu'il venait de voir….

Tony avala soudain brutalement sa salive.

Loki venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de quitter ses vêtements.

L'ingénieur dut se forcer à se rappeler qu'il était strictement hétéro et très amoureux de sa copine.

La plastique de Loki était…Parfaite….

Il comprenait mieux le terme de dieu là tout de suite.

Et plus encore quand il se tourna vers la glace.

Ho bon sang, c'était un poney. Oui, ben il restait un homme. Tony Stark n'avait jamais été d'une maturité fantastique alors quitte à voir un dieu à poil, autant savoir qui avait la plus grosse, comme le pire des gosses attardés de primaire. Na.

Le sourire puéril de Tony disparu lentement de ses lèvres à mesure que l'azur envahissait la peau de Loki.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de voir ?  
Et cette lueur hantée dans les yeux de son visiteur ? La peine…La peur même, le dégout…

Loki se haïssait lui-même. C'était une certitude.

Depuis que Tony était revenu d'Afghanistan, il avait souvent vu la même chose dans ses propres yeux. Le dégout de soi, le mépris, la haine, la colère qui se soldait par de l'automutilation… Que ce soit en buvant plus que de raison, en se coupant "par accident" dans l'atelier ou en risquant sa vie dans une armure high-tech.

Mais cette peau bleue ? Ces yeux rouges ? Ces lignes sur ce corps parfait ?

Tony avala péniblement sa salive.

Loki se haïssait peut-être, mais pour Tony, il était la plus magnifique créature qu'il avait jamais vue.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour rester les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pendant qu'il matait effrontément son locataire sous la douche.

Ho bon sang !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait !

Il eut vite besoin d'un verre.

"- Monsieur ? Monsieur Loki vous demande."

"- Ok. Merci JARVIS."

Il s'en jeta un dernier derrière la cravate.

Bon dieu !

Il prit son temps pour rejoindre son visiteur.

Tony toqua à la porte et attendit même avant d'entrer.

"- Entrer ?" La voix était surprise et incertaine.

Stark poussa la porte. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, il salua le visiteur d'outre espace.

"- Bonjour, bonjour. Je suis Tony Stark. Le propriétaire de cette petite maison. Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"- Bien… Bien mieux merci… Je suis Loki. Mais votre fils a déjà du vous prévenir."

Son…fils ?...JARVIS ? Ho ! Oui, en même temps, ce n'était pas faux.

"- Comment vous sentez vous ?" Insista Tony.

"- …Un peu fatigué."

"- Votre arrivée a été… Sportive." Il poussait un peu à la roue pour avoir des informations.

"- Mon arrivée n'était pas prévue pour être ici. Je vous remercie pour m'avoir sauvé. Sans votre aide, je me serais noyé."

"- C'est JARVIS que vous devriez remercier surtout. C'est lui qui a repéré votre chute dans l'eau. Sans lui, vous seriez de la nourriture à poisson."

"- Alors en ce cas, j'ai une dette envers vous deux."

Il s'inclina profondément devant Tony.

Il était peut-être le dieu du Chaos et du Mensonge, mais il prenait très à cœur les dettes qu'il pouvait avoir.

"- Bah, tu parles."

"- J'insiste !"

Tony ne poussa pas plus loin. Avoir une dette pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie plus tard.

"- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de vêtements ou quoique ce soit ?"

"- Juste ce que votre petite créature de métal m'a pris."

"- Juste un robot. Le tout doit être à la machine. Et vous devez mourir de faim ! Vous avez dormit une éternité."

Cela sembla profondément troubler le jotun.

"- Combien de temps ?"

"- Un peu plus de quatre jours."

"- QUATRE JOURS ?"

La panique brilla dans ses yeux.

"- Non… non non non… Ce n'est pas possible. Il faut…Il faut que je parte, que je le trouve… Il faut…"

Tony l'attrapa immédiatement par les poignets.

La force de Loki était telle qu'il ne l'aurait pas tenu, cela aurait été pareil.

"- Je dois partir, le trouver !" Répétait Loki.

L'humain le secoua rudement.

"- LOKI !"

Le dieu se figea.

La panique se résorba quelque peu. Son souffle précipité se calma un peu.  
Tony avala sa salive.

La chaleur qu'il sentait monter des poignets si fins qu'il en faisait plus que le tour avec ses doigts était dérangeante.

"- Un autre type est arrivé sur terre peu avant vous. C'est lui que vous cherchez ?"

Une étincelle de fureur pure, de haine absolue puis de possessivité farouche passèrent si vite dans les yeux verts que Tony en resta pantelant.

"- Mon frère… Thor…"

"- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre." Loki pencha la tête sur le côté. "Hé je suis un génie après tout. Un type qui débarque de nulle part et qui s'appelle Loki Odinson, un autre avec un gros marteau…Il a pas fallu longtemps pour croiser les infos…Vous êtes vraiment un dieu ?"

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

La panique menaçait encore.

C'était à ses réactions de bêtes traquées que la partie rationnelle de son esprit réalisait qu'il avait été plus détruit par Thanos et la mort de son frère qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Il ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il avait été. Il n'était plus que les restes trop brisés de ce qu'il avait été avant.

Il se força à fermer les yeux pour reprendre un peu de calme.  
Des réactions émotionnelles aussi violentes n'étaient pas une bonne chose. Il était dangereux ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Y parviendrait-il ?

Il en doutait.

Son frère…Il lui fallait son frère.

Quand Thor était là tout allait mieux. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il fallait….

"- Loki… LOKI !"

Stark le secoua encore, plus gentiment cette fois.

"- Votre frère va bien. Il a été pris en charge par une jeune femme et ses amis. Des amis à moi le surveillent de loin. Tout va bien pour lui, d'accord ? Si vous voulez, je peux faire préparer mon jet pour demain…" Le visage du dieu se fripa. Attendre encore 24h ? "Ou alors, on peut manger un peu, je saute dans mon armure et je vous porte là-bas."

La gratitude presque débilitante qui brilla dans les yeux de Loki fit monter une douce chaleur dans le ventre de Tony. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

"- Merci….. Infiniment…."

Mal à l'aise, Stark se racla la gorge.

"- Bon… Et si on mangeait alors ?"

##############################################

"- Que font mes fils, Heimdall ?"

Odin semblait avoir vieillit aux yeux de son vieil ami.

"- Thor tente de faire fonctionner un micro-onde. Quant à Loki, il oscille entre la folie et une détermination assez effrayante."

"- …Est-il un danger pour son frère ?"

"- Où que le mène sa folie, son existence n'a plus qu'un seul but mon roi. Protéger son frère. Je ne sais ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qu'il a vu lorsqu'il s'est effondré dans le coffre, majesté. Mais là est la cause de sa folie croissante. Sa possessivité pour Thor est par contre un peu perturbante."

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- S'il estime que détruire Mjolnir et Asgard lui assurera que Thor reste en sécurité, il le fera."

Le roi serra les mâchoires.

Devrait-il en venir à tuer son cadet pour sauvegarder son ainé ?

"- Il s'est trouvé un ami en la personne d'un mortel. Comme Thor s'est trouvée une mortelle. Mais là encore, je prévois un drame, mon roi. Loki n'acceptera pas facilement l'affection croissante de Thor pour cette humaine. Et de cette humaine pour le prince. Loki est de plus en plus exclusif avec son frère."

"- Ils ne sont pas frère."

Heimdall resta saisit un instant.

"- Mon roi ?"

"- Loki est le fils ainé de Laufey. Je l'ai arraché à son lit de mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Petit, faible, un avorton pour un géant."

"- …..Mais un avorton qui a sauvé le prince."

"- Une fois de plus."

"- …Je vois."

"- Continue à les surveiller, Heimdall. Je vais peut-être être obligé de prendre une décision douloureuse sous peu."

"- Bien mon roi."

"- Heimdall ?"

"- Mon roi ?"

"- Es-tu sur que la protection de Thor est la seule chose qui anime Loki ?"

"- J'en suis certain mon roi. Loki à tendance à être obsessif compulsif. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait totalement. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé, vous devez interroger Loki sur sa vision. Je n'ai pas accès à ses souvenirs pas plus qu'à son esprit. Ils me sont fermés depuis bien des années et plus encore à présent. Je ne sens que de la peine et de la douleur en lui. Mais avec un peu de chance, peut-être que les nuages qui obscurcissent son cœur pourront être levés. Cela, c'est Thor qui en décidera. Et sa réaction lorsqu'il saura ce qu'est son frère."

Odin pâlit.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ca !

Il se précipita au palais pour faire convoquer Sif et ses trois amis.

#############################################

Fasciné, encore, Tony mâchouillait ses céréales.

En face de lui, même s'il mangeait avec une distinction remarquable, Loki jouait les aspirateurs sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Sa vitesse d'absorption devait approcher les records des concours des gros mangeurs de la côte ouest. Le plus remarquable, encore une fois, était qu'il aspirait la nourriture avec la distinction d'une lady anglaise de 95 ans buvant son thé, petit doigt en l'air et lèvres pincées incluses.  
C'était fascinant.

N'importe qui d'autre dans l'univers aurait dû être qualifié de gros porc avec une telle vitesse de mangeaille. Loki ?  
Une lady anglaise.

Le dieu se tapota les lèvres sur sa serviette. Tony fronça un instant les sourcils. C'était quoi ses infimes cicatrices sur les lèvres du gamin ?

"- Repus ?" Questionna l'humain avec amusement.

Les placards étaient vides.

"- C'est quelques entrées étaient fort convenable. Pouvons-nous passer aux viandes ?"

Tony en resta les bras ballants.

Mais il mettait la nourriture OU ? Il venait d'engloutir environ 10kg de nourriture en moins de 20 mn !

"- T'as encore faim ?" Tony finit un poil dans les aigus.

L'incertitude revint sur le visage du jeune dieu, le faisant paraître encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

"- Ai-je commis un impair ?"

"- Mais depuis combien de temps t'as rien avalé !" Il avait beau être milliardaire, il allait falloir en vendre du missile pour contenter un estomac pareil. Alors deux ? La pauvre gamine qui avait récupéré l'autre devait déjà avoir dû prendre un crédit sur 17 générations !

"- …. Près de deux ans…"

Tony se calma à la seconde.  
Deux ans ? Deux ans sans manger ?

"- Qu'est-ce que…."

Loki se referma immédiatement comme une huitre.

L'ingénieur leva les mains en signe de paix.

"- Je ne demanderai pas. Je suis curieux mais je ne demanderai pas. Tu me diras si tu veux, quand tu voudras." Il était passé au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Loki soupira lourdement.

"- Merci de votre compréhension Anthony."

"- Tony…Appelle moi Tony." Oui il comprenait. Une telle réaction ne pouvait s'expliquer que par des tortures. Alors oui. Il comprenait.

Loki inclina la tête sur le côté.

"- T'as réellement encore faim ?"

"- Je pourrais me contenter de cela quelques jours."

"- ….Ouai…Ben tu feras comme tout le monde avec trois repas par jour surtout."

Loki accepta avec plaisir.

Après près d'une année entre les mains de Chitauris, il ne savait même plus ce qu'étaient des repas réguliers. L'idée de manger à heure fixe avait totalement disparue de son esprit. Il mangeait quand il avait faim et qu'il trouvait quelque chose. Sinon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était un dieu. Il ne pouvait mourir de faim.

Tony se laissa aller dans son siège.

Il avait l'impression de devoir gérer un môme. Ou une bombe nucléaire à fragmentation qui hésitait sur l'endroit où exploser. Et bon sang ce que ça l'émoustillait.

Loki n'était évidemment pas très net. Tony voyait la folie dans ses yeux, il voyait qu'il était au bord d'un précipice qui ne demandait qu'à l'engloutir. Un précipice si ce n'était identique, au moins proche de celui qui avait failli le dévorer avant qu'il ne fabrique son nouvel ark.

Lui avait eu Pepper pour l'aider. Un peu.

Non, il fallait qu'il soit honnête. Celui qui l'avait vraiment aidé avait été Fury. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais le pirate borgne avait été le seul à être utile. Il lui avait donné les moyens de s'en sortir sans chercher à le materner comme Pepper ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.  
C'était ce qui l'énervait de plus en plus chez elle. D'un côté elle le poussait pour qu'il soit plus responsable et raisonnable et de l'autre, elle le maternait comme un petit.

Il adorait la jeune femme mais pourrait-il supporter ça chez une compagne ?

D'une amie, oui. Il pourrait.  
De la femme de sa vie ?

Il grogna.

Mais comment s'était-il mit dans cette galère ? Et voilà que ce dieu sortit de nulle part lui tombait dans les bras, aussi brisé que lui, aussi capable que lui de s'en sortir seul également et tout aussi capable de détruire la planète.

….Ils se ressemblaient vraiment tous les deux.  
Hé ! Loki était presque aussi séduisant que lui en plus !

"- ANTHONY STARK !"

La voix coléreuse le sortit soudain de ses pensées.

Surprit, il manqua tomber de son tabouret de bar.

Rhodey ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Si le pilote l'avait aidé à tuer Vanko, Tony ne lui avait toujours pas vraiment pardonné de lui avoir volé une armure.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu HE ! HE ! HE ! NON NON NON ! LOKI ! LACHE LE COUTEAU ! LACHE LE MONSIEUR !"

Le dieu avait attrapé le militaire par le cou. Sans une seule seconde de battement, il lui avait arraché son arme puis l'avait plaqué contre le mur, sa dague encore sortie de nulle part appuyée sur la gorge.

Il n'aurait suffi que d'un geste au jotun pour égorger l'humain.

"- Loki… Lâche le monsieur… C'est un ami…"

Loki tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il avait agi par pur reflexe.

Un ennemi inconnu était entré sur son territoire et avait menacé son humain. Ça n'avait été qu'un réflexe que seul des milliers d'années d'entrainement avaient pu créer. Non en lui permettant d'attaquer aussi vite, mais en ne tuant pas instantanément.

Tony passa doucement ses bras autours de la taille de son locataire.

Il le sentait trembler convulsivement. Chacun de ses muscles était affreusement bandé. Si Loki décidait de tuer, il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour l'en empêcher.

Au lieu de tenter de tirer Loki en arrière, Tony se colla à son dos.

Il posa son menton sur son épaule pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"- Loki… S'il te plait. Rhodey est un de mes plus vieux amis. Tu veux bien le lâcher ? S'il te plait ?"

La dague s'écarta de la gorge du militaire. Un regard de Tony le cloua quand même sur place. S'il bougeait, Loki réagirait encore plus vite.

Lentement, Tony fit reculer le jotun.

La dague disparue dans une spire verte.

"- Voila… Du calme… Tout va bien…."

"- Tony ?"

L'ingénieur fit signe à son ami de se taire.

Il guida le dieu tremblant de la tête aux pieds jusqu'à un canapé où il le fit asseoir.

"- Voila…. Loki… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Je suis… Désolé…"

Rhodes renifla. Désolé ? Ses fesses oui ! Il allait t'en foutre du désolé !

"- Loki ?"

"- Je… Ce n'était qu'un réflexe, Monsieur Rhodey. Un réflexe né de trop d'années passées au combat j'en ai peur."

Au combat et surtout à devoir sauver sa vie pour ne pas de faire massacrer par un quelconque Chitauri dont il aurait écrasé les pieds par accident.

Le militaire eut un reniflement dubitatif. Des années d'expérience ? A son âge ? Ce môme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Il eut un geste d'incompréhension vers Tony qui lui fit signe de la boucler.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Rhodes ?"

"- Le sénateur revient à la chasse. Il veut que tu te places sous les ordres des militaires pour fabriquer des armures."

"- Ben voyons. Avec la réputation d'IronMan et la mienne ? Il veut à ce point perdre la prochaine élection ?"

"- Tu es devenu son abcès de fixation. Tu vas avoir un avocat qui va passer te remettre un parution à comparaitre."

Loki s'était recroquevillé contre la poitrine de Stark.

Le regard de plus en plus sombre, il écoutait les nouvelles avec avidité. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse un misérable mortel mettre en danger ses plans pour protéger son frère. Il avait besoin de Stark pour ça. Et d'IronMan.

Sans le réaliser, il s'était mis à caresser le torse de l'humain comme il l'aurait fait d'un doudou.  
Roulé en boule, presque sur les genoux du mortel comme il l'était, il faisait plus panthère noire qui prévoit son prochain meurtre qu'autre chose. Et un meurtre, il était en train de le planifier. Si les mortels ne réglaient pas très vite le problème de ce sénateur, il le tuerait. Point. Sa magie était presque fébrile à l'idée de tuer de nouveau.

Stark était la clé de voute de son plan.

Il ferait tout le protéger. Presque autant que son frère.

Un sourire absolument dangereux monta sur ses lèvres. Si Tony ne le vit pas, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'autre humain.

Un lourd frisson d'angoisse lui remonta le long du dos.

Il ne faisait aucune confiance au type que cajolait Tony. Et puis c'était QUI d'abord ?

Il avait réussi à le maitriser si facilement….

"- Tony, si tu me présentais ton…Ami ?"

"- Hein ? Ho ! Ouai. Rhodey ? Voici Loki, d'Asgard. Dieu du feu, du chaos, des mensonges, de la destruction et plein d'autre trucs aussi. Loki, voici le colonel Rhodes. L'un de mes plus vieux amis."

Loki observa avec attention l'humain.

Très vite, il le catalogua comme sans intérêt pour ses projets. Sans compter que si Tony avait une évidente affection pour l'homme, il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

"- Colonel…" Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place dans les bras de Stark.

Il prenait même un certain plaisir au malaise croissant du mortel à chaque fois qu'il se faisait plus câlin avec Stark.

"- Tony…. Un dieu ? Sérieusement ? T'as fumé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? Non ! Ne me dit rien en fait. Je m'en fiche. Mais débrouille toi pour qu'aucun tabloïd n'apprenne qu'Anthony Stark se paye des fuckboys, tu veux ? Non mais qu'est ce qui te passe encore par la tête ! Tony ! Et inventer des trucs pareils ! Il n'a pas plus simple comme "nom de scène ?" Sérieux ! Tu déconnes mec !"

Là, Loki avait un brin crispé.

Fuck…boy ?

Il voulait bien jouer un peu avec Stark. Comme Stark avait joué avec lui pendant quelques instants pendant que le portail s'ouvrait. C'était de bonne guerre et il appréciait d'avoir en face de lui un esprit aussi brillant que le sien. Mais ce n'était que cela, du jeu.

Le traiter de fuckboy ?

Il n'oserait pas dire qu'il comprenait parfaitement la langue de ces mortels. C'eut été un mensonge…. BREF ! Mais si le terme voulait bien dire ce qu'il comprenait…  
Il déplia lentement ses jambes puis se leva.

"- Oses-tu me traiter de catin, misérable mortel ?"

"- Tony ? "

"- Hé ! C'est toi qui l'as insulté ! C'est un prince d'une autre planète quand même."

"- J'attends, mortel !"

"- TONY !"

"- Loki ne le tue pas. S'il te plait."

Le dieu renifla bien sûr qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Stark avait exprimé que le mortel lui appartenait malgré sa mauvaise éducation. Il n'avait de toute façon presque aucune magie alors.

Il se contenta donc de changer les vêtements du mortel pour une tenue de danseuse exotique.

"- La prochaine fois, je serais moins miséricordieux."

Tony éclata de rire.

"- Loki, je crois que toi et moi, nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Le sourire du dieu se fripa.

Les souvenirs déferlaient.

Stark qui lui apprenait la mort de son frère.  
Stark qui était là, à le surveiller, pendant qu'il pleurait son frère.

Stark…. Encore….

Et Steve…  
Steve qui avait été là pour s'occuper de lui, pour le protéger, pour le soutenir… Sans les soins du soldat, jamais il n'aurait eu assez de magie pour revenir à ce passé qui avait tout changé, qu'il allait totalement changer pour protéger son Thor.

"- Tu veux bien rechanger Rhodey, s'il te plait ?" Intérieurement, Tony estimait que c'était une bonne vengeance pour le vol de son armure.

Le dieu obéit sans réfléchir.

Le militaire lui jeta un regard terrifié dont il se contreficha.

Le mortel, ce mortel, n'était rien pour lui.

"- Anthony, il faudra que nous discutions. Dès que possible."

Tony comprit le message.

"- Rhodes, si tu veux bien nous excuser…"

"- Tony…. Les avocats…"

"- Ils ne peuvent rien faire sans moi, ils attendront. En plus, j'ai promis une petite balade au nouveau Mexique à mon nouveau copain."

Désolé, le militaire secoua la tête.  
Dans quoi Tony n'était-il encore fourré ? Le gâchis avec Vanko et Hammer était à peine retombé. Ne pouvait-il se calmer un peu ? Et ce type qu'il présentait comme un dieu ? Un mutant peut-être qui modifiait les perceptions ?

Il ne l'aimait pas en tout ça. C'était certain. Il lui faisait peur.

Il sentait en lui une noirceur, un danger qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Tony pouvait ne pas le sentir.

Mais il n'était pas la mère de Tony. Juste son ami.

Il serait encore là pour le ramasser lorsqu'il serait encore tombé.

En espérant que cette fois, il ne se fasse pas tuer.

Il se laissa mettre dehors puis resta dans les environs jusqu'à ce qu'il voit IronMan quitter les lieux avec quelqu'un dans les bras.  
Alors, il tenta de rentrer à nouveau dans la maison. Avec un peu de chance trouverait-il des informations sur ce Loki. Ou de l'ADN ?

Mais la porte resta obstinément close. Pourtant, il avait les autorisations non ?

"- Monsieur Stark a retiré vos autorisations d'accès." Finit par le prévenir JARVIS. "Veuillez quitter les lieux avant que je n'en appelle aux autorités."

Une voile de colère passa dans les yeux du militaire.

Il avait fait quoi ?  
Juste parce qu'il lui avait emprunté son armure ?

Le sale petit….

Ho et puis qu'il se débrouille.

En rage, il remonta dans sa voiture puis s'éloigna.

"- Monsieur ? Le colonel Rhodes à enfin quitté la maison."

Tony soupira, un peu déçut. Rhodey n'avait pas compris le message une première fois.

"- Pas trop de vent ?"

Dans les bras de Tony, Loki secoua la tête.

Il avait un peu hésité à accepter l'oreillette que lui avait donnée l'humain mais il devait reconnaitre que c'était plus confortable qu'utiliser la télépathie. Et moins fatiguant. Ainsi, il pouvait se concentrer sur le bouclier léger qui le garantissait du vent.

Il eut soudain un sourire immense.

Il allait enfin retrouver son frère.

Enfin.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps…  
Il ne comptait pas les quelques minutes sur Jotunheim comme une rencontre, pas plus que lorsque son frère l'avait arraché au Quinjet où le détenaient le capitaine et ironman, ni leur ersatz de combat dans la soute du Quinjet où il avait tué le mortel qui l'avait frappé avec son arme issue du destructeur. Il pourrait même peut-être revoir ce mortel.

Il lui reconnaissait sa conviction et son intégrité. Des qualités qui n'étaient pas répandues, pas même à Asgard. Le mortel savait qu'il courait au-devant de la mort mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à faire son devoir.

Vraiment, il l'admirait.

Cette fois, peut-être, pourrait-il se faire de lui un ami et non un ennemi. Il était sûr que son frère aurait beaucoup à apprendre d'un mortel tel que celui-ci. La capacité à réfléchir, à prévoir, à obéir, à improviser… Tout ce qui manquait à son frère était chez cet humain.

Il n'était pas difficile pour un dieu que peu de choses pouvaient tuer de partir au combat. Pour un mortel fragile… Le cœur de cet humain était grand. Autant que celui de son moineau.  
Qu'il lui manquait son petit faucon… Peut-être parviendrait-il à l'attirer une fois de plus à lui. Et sans le sceptre cette fois.

Il devait rassembler lui-même les Avengers. Mais cette fois non plus contre lui mais autour de lui.  
Alors il aurait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger son frère et Midgar des Chitauris.  
Alors il pourrait les détruire.  
Alors, il serait sûr que son frère ne souffrirait plus. Ni par sa faute, ni par celle de quiconque.

"- On arrive, Loki."

Le prince tressaillit.  
Déjà ?  
Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Tony se posa aux coordonnées GPS piquées aux SHIELD.

Loki descendit de ses bras avec agilité.

"- Hola, y a quelqu'un ?"

Une jeune femme ronchon passa la tête par la porte.

"- Qu'est-ce que…ANTHONY STARK !"'

L'homme releva le masque de son armure.

"- Ouai, c'est moi. Vous devez être Jane Foster ?"

"- Je… Je … Oui ! Entrez ! Entrez ! Qu'est-ce que vous…"

"- QUELLE EST CETTRE CREATURE DE METAL !" Le rugissement prit Tony de court, autant que la boite de conserve lancée si fort sur son crâne qu'il recula de plusieurs pas.

Une énorme brute blonde se mit immédiatement entre lui et la demoiselle.

"- Lady Jane, ce monstre ne vous a pas fait de mal ?"

"- THOR ! Imbécile." Commença la mortelle.

Loki éclata de rire.

Thor se figea.

Ce rire…

"- Loki ?"

La mortelle fut oubliée à la seconde.

Thor passa près de Tony qu'il jeta par terre dans son urgence à le dépasser pour se jeter sur son frère.

Sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever de terre et le serrer contre lui

"- Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Et dans cette tenue ! Père t'a-t-il bannit aussi ?"

Le brun serra son ainé dans ses bras.

La gorge serrée, il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes.

"- Thor…. Oh mon frère…. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu."

Thor lui caressa gentiment le dos.

"- Allons mon frère. Je suis plus solide que cela. Ce ne sont pas les congères de Jotunheim qui auraient pu avoir raison de moi."

Le sorcier secoua la tête.  
Ce n'était pas à ça qu'il faisait référence bien sûr. Mais peu importait.

Il avait retrouvé son frère, il était dans ses bras, vivant, certes mortel mais vivant.

Il se laissa aller à pleurer contre lui.

Tant pis pour l'honneur. Tant pis pour l'orgueil.

Il n'était pas prince d'Asgard alors qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir.

La seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour lui était dans ses bras, vivant et en bonne santé.  
Les Royaumes pouvaient bruler pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Thor était là…

Non… Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas ca ! Non. Il oubliait quelque chose.  
Ha voilà. Midgar.

Il devait protéger Midgar aussi. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, son frère le ferait.  
Et les Chitauris le détruiraient comme ils l'avaient détruit lui.

Mieux valait lui que Thor. Jamais Thor.  
Thor était vivant et en bonne santé. Tout allait bien.  
Tout…

La main qui courrait dans son dos finit par s'arrêter.

"- Loki ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon frère ?"

Thor pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu son frère pleurer depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la nourricerie.

Un sourire trempé de larmes monta aux lèvres de Loki. Il était si douloureux qu'il serra le cœur de Thor.

Gentiment, le jotun prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

"- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Thor. Plus jamais…. Je te le promets…."

Le blond lui jeta un regard perdu.  
Qu'est-ce que Loki racontait ?  
A moins que… Son malaise ? Une vision ?

"- Tout va bien se passer Loki. Je te le promet." Tenta de le rassurer Thor.

Loki éclata d'un rire un peu fou.

"- Non… Non, rien ne va bien Thor. Mais tout finira bien, je sais quoi faire. Je sais quoi faire." Répéta-t-il encore avant de poser sa joue sur son épaule.

Les deux frères restèrent enlacés un moment, jusqu'à ce que les muscles de Thor se tétanisent. Il était peut-être plus solide qu'un humain, mais il n'était qu'un mortel.

"- Rentrons, Loki. D'accord ?"

Le jotun hocha la tête.

"- Oui… Mais avant… Anthony ?"

Ironman reposa son café généreusement servit par Jane.

"- Ouaip ?"

"- Voulez-vous les coordonnées GPS du Capitaine ?"

"- Le…Capitaine ? Quel Cap…" Les yeux du mortel se dilatèrent.

Loki ne voulait pas dire…

"- Je sais où il est." Confirma le prince, les doigts noués à ceux de son ainé.

Il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter des yeux une seconde.

Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'il s'éloigne de lui.  
Et il savait déjà comment il s'y prendrait pour ça.

La folie dans ses yeux et son sourire s'accentua un peu.

Il ne manquerait plus jamais de conviction. Yggdrasil dusse-t-il bruler jusqu'à ses racines.

########

###################

########

Koton Tij : merci ^^

Sora-sama : non, le chapitre 1 n'est PAS une vision. Loki a juste projeté son ame deux ans en arrière.

yaone-kami : merci ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Dernière chance

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'il était tombé d'Asgard, Thor était complètement perdu.

Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, Mjolnir lui avait été arraché, sa magie personnelle, aussi faible était-elle par rapport à celle de son cadet était bridée, son immortalité lui avait été prise et il se sentait fragile comme un poulain nouveau-né.  
Et encore. Il doutait que Sleipnir se soit sentit aussi mal au sortir du ventre de son frère. Le poulain avait gambadé moins de cinq minutes après sa naissance, bien avant que Loki soit capable de le laisser téter. C'était lui qui avait suppléé l'épuisement de son frère puisque leurs parents ne voulaient pas en entendre parler, en allant traire une jument des écuries, voler un biberon et nourrir le petit poulain si étrange pendant les quelques heures qu'il avait fallait à Loki pour pouvoir se dresser sur ses jambes et laisser son fils venir faire son premier vrai repas.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur Midgar, il avait été tout à la fois perdu, effrayé et incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourquoi son père venait-il de le bannir ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Rien qu'il n'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois finalement ! Il passait son temps à aller se battre dans d'autres royaumes depuis qu'il était assez grand pour échapper à la surveillance de ses nourrices.

Très vite, il s'était trouvé des amis pour l'accompagner.

Il n'avait pas été plus heureux lorsque Loki l'avait enfin rejoint, quelques années plus tard. Son plaisir avait nettement diminué lorsque son frère avait commencé à tenter de restreindre ses jeux. Mais Loki était son petit frère. Il pouvait faire avec même s'il l'agaçait régulièrement avec sa prudence indigne d'un guerrier. Mais que pouvait-on attendre d'un sorcier…

Pourtant, pendant ces premières heures, perdu sur Midgar, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son petit frère soit là, avec lui. Loki savait toujours tout. Et quand il ne savait pas, il savait comment savoir.

Le cœur gros, il s'était laissé porter par les évènements.

C'était dans une espèce de brouillard un peu hébété qu'il avait tracé son chemin au milieu des mortels, se protégeant derrière sa force supérieur une fois de plus puisque la raison lui était étrangère.

Et puis il y avait eu ces trois mortels.

Ils l'avaient pris en charge sans peur, sans crainte.

Ils avaient accompagnés ses premiers pas sur ce Royaume qu'il connaissait si mal. Midgar avait tellement changé depuis ses derniers séjours ! Et encore avait-il toujours été accompagné par son frère à l'époque.

La peur, cachée sous l'arrogance, avait finalement disparu lorsqu'il avait appris la présence de Mjolnir.

Un but s'était enfin détaché de la brume d'angoisse qui l'oppressait malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la cacher. Pour les mortels, il était peut-être enthousiaste et finalement facile à vivre, il n'en restait pas moi effrayé.

Pourquoi son père l'avait-il chassé ?

Mais Mjolnir était là.

Proche…Si proche…

Lady Jane semblait avoir développé de l'affection pour lui.

Il ne pouvait mentir. L'affection était retournée. Il aimait la jeune humaine. Mais il l'aimait comme un dieu peut aimer une mortelle.

Il voyait une potentielle maitresse. Pas une potentielle compagne.

Qu'elle l'ai accompagné à la recherche de Mjolnir lui avait paru normal.

Il était un dieu, elle une mortelle, il était normal qu'elle le suive.

L'exaltation du combat avait été un baume sur son ego malmené.

Ses adversaires n'étaient que des mortels alors il avait fait attention à ne tuer personne.

Pour des humains, ils avaient même été des adversaires de valeur ! Jamais au court de ses pérégrinations sur Midgar lorsqu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune guerrier il n'avait rencontré d'adversaires mortels de cette trempe.

Ce monde rétrograde et arriéré avait-il enfin trouvé quelque énergie pour se défendre et se battre ? C'était le sourire aux lèvres qu'il avait écrasé un dernier mortel.

Puis il l'avait enfin trouvé.  
Sa belle Mjolnir.

Il l'avait saisi mais n'avait pas ressenti l'habituel enthousiasme de l'arme quand il la prenait.

Il n'y avait rien eut.

Même pas un silence irrité comme cela arrivait parfois lorsqu'il avait été odieux avec quelqu'un (souvent son frère, il fallait l'admettre).

Ni la colère piquante qu'il avait subi une fois ou deux et qui lui avait laissé des cloques sur les mains. Il avait été encore infernal avec Loki, d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si son frère avait failli se faire tuer pour le protéger, lui et ses amis. Loki semblait incapable de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires. Et qu'importait qu'il les ait sauvés. La mort était belle au combat ! En plus il avait utilisé la magie, ce qui était d'autant plus honteux d'avoir été sauvé. Non seulement c'était son PETIT frère qui l'avait sauvé, mais avec sa magie.

Scandale !

Mjolnir n'avait pas été d'accord avec ses récriminations contre son cadet qui tentait difficilement de respirer à l'infirmerie, une lance plantée dans le dos.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu reprendre l'arme, elle lui avait brulé la paume. Borné, il avait serré les dents pour retourner à ses appartements. Ce n'était qu'une fois derrière la porte close de sa chambre qu'il avait jeté le marteau au loin en jurant. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour guérir. Comme son frère. Mais plusieurs jours de plus pour cajoler l'arme pour qu'il puisse la reprendre.

Pourtant, malgré tous les différents qu'il avait pu avoir avec le marteau de guerre, jamais elle n'était restée sourde à sa voix. Elle pouvait exprimer son déplaisir, mais toujours elle lui répondait.  
Cette fois ?

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien eut.

Rien.  
Comme si elle était morte.

Ou comme…S'il n'était plus digne d'elle ?

Pourtant, elle avait chanté quand l'orage avait commencé. Il avait pris cela comme un chant de bienvenue.  
Ne voulait-elle plus de lui ?  
Etait-ce donc ce que son père avait voulu dire ?

Il avait été anéanti.

Il était tombé à genoux dans la boue.

Il n'avait même plus résisté quand les mortels étaient venus l'emprisonner.

Le vide désagréable dans son cœur venait de trouver son explication.

Il était resté au bord de la catatonie pendant les premières heures. Puis un mortel habillé en noir était venu le voir. Il l'avait interrogé.

Il n'avait rien dit. Pas même lorsque la menace de la torture avait été évoquée.

Qui était ce mortel pour penser lui faire peur ? Il était Thor Odinson , d'Asgard ! Il n'avait peur de rien ni de personne !

Et c'était peut-être une partie du problème. Avait-il réalisé.

S'il n'avait pas foncé tête baissé en riant pour aller massacrer du Jotun, il n'aurait pas été ici, seul, abandonné.

Mais il avait juste voulu protéger son frère !

La crise de Loki l'avait terrifié.

Ce n'était pas le même genre de peur que celle du combat.

Les ennemis, il pouvait les tuer. Les peurs de son frère ?

Il ne pouvait rien y faire à par détruire leur cause.

Et les peurs de son frère étaient nombreuses.

Loki n'avait pas plus peur de la mort au combat que lui. Les peurs de son frère étaient bien plus profondes, plus intimes. Des peurs qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'en tant que grand frère, il était de son devoir d'apaiser pour son cadet.  
Alors, pour une fois qu'il savait ce qui effrayait son bébé frère, il n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde. Quand ils étaient petits, il avait déjà promis une fois à son cadet qu'il détruirait tous les jotuns. Il se rappelait encore lorsque Loki venait se glisser dans son lit lorsqu'ils étaient encore à la nurserie parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il rêvait toujours la même chose. Un immense géant des glaces le trimbalait dans des couloirs aussi froids d'obscure et le posait sur un autel de glace pour qu'il y meure.

Souvent, Loki s'était accroché à lui avec ses petites mains aux longs doigts fins.

"- Tu ne laisseras pas les jotuns me prendre hein ?"

Combien de fois l'avait-il rassuré, du haut de son orgueil d'enfant. Personne ne lui prendrait son petit frère. Personne ne ferait de mal à son bébé frère. Il était Thor Odinson ! Il tuerait tous les jotuns pour protéger son petit frère.

Le malaise de son cadet dans la salle des armes, ses hurlements d'angoisse et de terreur qui avaient paniqués jusqu'à leur père…

Jamais Thor n'avait vu une telle peur dans l'œil d'Odin. Il avait fallu leur force combinée à tous les deux pour empêcher Loki de se blesser. Les convulsions avaient durées plusieurs minutes.

"- Père, qu'est ce qui se passe !"

"- Je ne sais pas, Thor."

"- Père…"

"- TAIS-TOI ! TIENT LUI LES EPAULES !"

Thor n'était pas habitué à se faire crier dessus pas son père. Lorsque Loki avait commencé à se mordre la langue, il lui avait fourré son avant-bras couvert de cuir entre les dents. Son poignet en portait encore la trace malgré les bracelets épais qui l'avaient protégés. Malgré le cuir, ils avaient entendu Loki hurler des paroles incohérentes.

Loki avait pleuré dans son délire.  
Ça aussi avait profondément choqué le blond.

Son frère ne pleurait pas. Jamais.

Même lorsque Brokk, le nain, lui avait cousu les lèvres avait qu'il n'arrive en catastrophe accompagné de leur père et le fasse délivrer, pas une larme n'avait coulé sur les joues de son cadet.

Son frère n'était qu'un sorcier, mais il était fort. Le voir pleurer….

Et ses paroles…

Il avait supplié.

Jamais Loki n'avait supplié.

Il avait supplié "le monstre de ne pas tuer Thor".  
Odin était devenu plus pâle encore.

Loki avait hurlé et hurlé encore.

Des mots étaient incohérents parfois : Jotun, Titan, monstre, cube, faucon….

Mais certaines phrases avaient été compréhensibles.

Loki suppliait un monstre jotun de ne pas tuer son frère.

Le sang de Thor n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Quand Loki s'était effondré dans leurs bras, il l'avait immédiatement soulevé pour le porter à ses appartements pendant qu'Odin se ruait dans la salle du Conseil.

Thor en avait été un peu choqué.

Frigga était venue immédiatement elle. Le conseil était-il donc plus important que le roi que son fils ?

Thor en avait été profondément heurté.

Finalement, c'était la passivité d'Odin sur la terreur de son cadet qui avait décidé le prince à agir.

Dès qu'il avait réalisé que des Jotuns s'étaient faufilé dans Asgard, il en avait été outragé. Son orgueil de prince en avait été blessé. Comment ces affreuses créatures avaient-elles pu pénétrer dans le divin royaume d'Asgard ? Ils l'auraient frappé dans le dos qu'il n'en aurait pas souffert davantage.

Il prévoyait déjà d'aller exiger des réponses. Quand son frère s'était effondré… Son besoin de réponses s'était transformé en besoin inextinguible de destruction. Il tuerait tous ces monstres qui terrorisaient son bébé frère depuis si longtemps. Il était né le premier parce qu'il était le plus fort. C'était son rôle de protéger son cadet. Et l'inverse n'avait été que trop souvent vrai.

Sif avait tenté de le retenir. Elle avait insinué que Loki n'avait fait que contrefaire un malaise pour le pousser à attaquer Jotunheim. Mais Thor savait que c'était faux.  
Oui son frère mentait. Oui son frère créait à plaisir des problèmes, faisait des farces parfois douteuses. Mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'humilierait pour une blague ou pour pousser son frère à l'erreur.

Lorsque la guerrière avait insisté, il lui avait cloué le bec d'un regard. Soit ils venaient, soit il partait seul.

Ils avaient suivi.  
Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais que Loki pour oser le contredire. Et Loki était allongé dans ses appartements, encore tremblant, épuisé et d'après Eir, totalement vidé magiquement.

Le mortel avait fini par sortir.

Pendant de longues minutes, Thor avait contemplé son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui.  
Etait-ce donc bien lui cet homme défait et épuisé ? Et ces plaies ? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles donc pas refermées ? Il était mortel. Un simple mortel. Faible et fragile !  
Il ne supportait pas cette idée.

Il ne supportait pas son exil.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Puis l'humain était revenu.

Il l'avait laissé partir.

Le prince en avait été surprit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le laisser partir alors qu'il avait attaqué et blessé leurs hommes ? Le prenait-il donc pour un imbécile ? Pour un débutant ignorant des tricheries de la guerre ?

Ils allaient le libérer puis lui donner la chasse comme à un chien. N'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les Asgardiens avec leurs prisonniers de guerre après tout.

Mais non.

Erik Selvig l'avait pris par le bras. Il l'avait poussé dans l'un de ces véhicules de métal sans chevaux qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer puis l'avait conduit à une taverne.

Ils avaient parlés. Ils avaient bu.

Puis il avait reconduit l'humain auprès de Lady Jane et Lady Darcy.

Les mortels ne tenaient pas l'alcool.

Il aimait bien Lady Darcy. Elle lui rappelait un peu son frère. Aussi honnête dans son plaisir à choquer les autres, aussi retorse dans ses intérêts…

Son cœur s'était serré.

Lady Jane l'avait distrait. Il lui avait expliqué Yggdrasil.

Puis elle s'était endormit.

Mais son cœur a lui ne s'était pas apaisé.

Pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivi, il avait tenté de comprendre ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Il savait les mortels occupés à le surveiller.

Il savait leur présence.

Ils étaient comme autant de zones désagréables à la lisière de son esprit conscient. Il était le meilleur guerrier d'Asgard. Ces mortels pensaient-ils vraiment échapper à son attention ?

Ils étaient plus évident pour lui qu'un troupeau de Biglesnipes lâché dans un couloir du palais !

Créatures faibles et inutiles…  
Créature faible et inutile qu'il était lui-même !

Les crises de rage s'étaient succédées.  
Chacune le laissait plus épuisé, plus déprimé.

Il voulait rentrer.

Il voulait retrouver sa famille.

Il voulait être sûr que son petit frère allait bien, que son père lui avait pardonné, que sa mère ne le gronderait pas une fois de plus pour avoir agit sans réfléchir…

Et si Asgard était au bord de la guerre comme Laufey l'avait sous-entendu, les siens allaient avoir besoin de lui ! De sa force !

A chaque heure qui passait, il attendait qu'Heimdall lui ouvre le Bifrost, qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

Mais rien.

Jamais rien.

Puis il y avait eu ce son étrange. Cette espèce de créature volante qui était venu se poser jusque devant le laboratoire de Lady Jane.

Quel était donc ce golem de fer ?

Il avait pris peur pour la jeune femme. Si elle se faisait tuer, qui l'aiderait ?

Il avait pris la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main. La boite de petit pois avait heurté la chose au crâne.

Il s'était précipité.

Puis il le plus merveilleux son du monde avait été comme du miel à ses oreilles.

Un rire.

Un rire qu'il connaissait depuis toujours et qu'il n'entendait pas assez.

"- Loki…."

Il avait bousculé le golem de métal, la femelle humaine oubliée, pour soulever de terre son frère et le serrer contre lui.

Le soulagement avait déferlé sur lui à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Ils étaient restés enlacés un long moment avant que la fatigue de ce corps inférieur ne le pousse à faire rentrer son frère dans le laboratoire.

Le golem c'était révélé être un mortel lui aussi.

Thor avait serré les mâchoires. Son frère semblait d'être infatué de ce mortel bizarre et séducteur.

Le blond ne l'aimait pas.  
Du tout.  
Comme il n'aimait pas sa familiarité avec son frère. Comment osait-il tutoyer un prince d'Asgard ! Et si lui était dans un corps devenu mortel, son frère était encore dans la plénitude de ses pouvoirs !

Et qu'il cesse de vouloir en permanence de tripoter dès qu'il le pouvait !

Il grinçait des dents.

Loki ne réalisait-il pas ?

Son frère ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour lui mais répondre en même temps à chaque sollicitation du mortel avec ce même sourire tendre qui jusque-là n'avait été réservé qu'à lui.

"- Loki…"

Son petit frère n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Près de lui, Lady Jane semblait aussi boudeuse qu'il l'était. Etait-elle donc jalouse de l'attention qu'il donnait à son frère ?

….Etait-il donc jaloux de cette que donnait son frère au mortel ?

Une grande chaleur monta soudain dans le ventre de Thor.

Il était jaloux d'un mortel. Etait-ce donc ridicule.  
Et pourtant.

Une main fine aux longs doigts agiles se posa sur sa joue.

Immédiatement, Thor posa la sienne dessus.

Depuis quand Loki était-il aussi tactile ? Il avait toujours fuit les démonstrations d'affection. Et le voilà qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était là.

"- Personne ne va me voler à toi, Loki. Détends-toi un peu."

Une étincelle de surprise passa dans les yeux de son frère, vite remplacée par de la honte.

"- Je suis désolé, Thor. Tu ne peux imaginer ce qu'ont été les derniers jours pour moi."

"- L'humain Stark s'est pourtant bien occupé de toi, il me semble."

Ho délicieuse jalousie.

Le prince blond parvint à ne pas rougir sous le sourire lumineux de son cadet.  
Sur un coup de tête, Thor se leva soudain du canapé fatigué qu'il avait pris d'assaut avec Loki. Jane s'était installée sur l'accoudoir, comme anxieuse de perdre le contact avec lui. Débarrassé de son armure, l'humain Stark sirotait une bière, perché sur un tabouret de bar. Lady Darcy observait la scène avec son habituel sourire joueur. Quant à Erik Selvig, il était plus renfrogné que jamais. Il n'aimait pas la façon que Jane avait de couver le prince blond des yeux, et voilà qu'on lui remettait la même chose sous le nez avec le petit frère et Darcy. Non, vraiment, plus l'astrophysicien, c'était une mauvaise journée qui débutait.

"- Viens mon frère, il faut que nous parlions." Ordonna Thor de sa voix de prince.

Surprit, Loki hésita. Jusque-là, c'était lui qui avait la main haute sur les éléments. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il laisse Thor y mettre son grain de sel. Le connaissant, il allait tout gâcher.

"- Si tu veux mon frère."

Thor ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il avait bien vu l'épuisement que son cadet cachait. Il n'était pas l'être qu'il connaissait le mieux dans les neuf royaumes pour rien.

Il le souleva dans ses bras sans se soucier de ses protestations.

"- THOR !"

"- Tu es lourd petit frère !"

"- C'est parce que tu es mortel, idiot ! Tu ne peux pas soulever 250 kg sans te faire un tour de rein imbécile ! Tu vas te blesser."

Jane haussa un sourcil.

"- 250kg ? Cette petite chose ?"

Tony eut un sourire supérieur. Enfin…il sourit normalement en fait.

"- Je confirme. Mais il ne vient pas de notre planète. Alors sa densité est différente. Quand je l'ai récupéré dans l'océan, j'ai cru que j'allais couler à pic avec lui sur le moment ! "

"- ….Ils ont vraiment d'une autre planète ?" S'étrangla à moitié Selvig.

Tony confirma.

"- Ouai. Je peux vous le garantir. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants visiblement."

"- Vous n'avez pas vu les dégâts que Thor à fait sur la base militaire."

"- J'aurais adoré voir ça !" Et surtout, il aurait adoré voir le compassé Agent au prise avec un taureau enragé perdu dans un magasin de porcelaine.

"- Et bien je suis sûr que JARVIS saura pirater les vidéos de surveillance."

"- Ho ! Quand on pense au loup, voilà qu'il sort du bois. Bonjour Agent."

"- Monsieur Stark… Le Directeur vous avez demandé de le tenir au courant et qu'est-ce que vous faite à peine deux jours après, vous volez ici avec votre FVET pour le mettre au contact de l'autre ! Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable."

"- Je suis contre la séparation des familles. Et une fois que Loks aurait su que son grand frère était ici, vous pensez vraiment que quiconque aurait pu le retenir ?"

"- Nous avons retenu le grand."

"- Le grand a été bannit par papa et privé de tous ses pouvoirs." Railla Tony. "Pas petit frère."

Il tut bien sur quels étaient ces dits pouvoirs. Il n'était pas complétement idiot.

Une inquiétude instantanément camouflé passa sur le visage de l'agent.

"- S'il est si dangereux…"

"- Il n'est dangereux que si vous voulez lui piquer ses affaires. Et en l'occurrence, je crois que pour l'instant, ses affaires se limitent à deux choses. Thor et moi." Et il y avait une évidente satisfaction dans la voix de Tony.

Coulson jeta un regard froid au milliardaire.

"- Je vous ai déjà menacé de vous taser avant de vous laisser baver sur le tapis pendant que je regarderais SuperNanny, Stark. Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié cette promesse."

"- Quel modèle ?"

L'agent ne dut qu'à son entrainement de ne pas faire un bond de côté.

"- Modèle ?"

"- De taser !"

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient. Coulson la remit enfin. C'était elle qui l'avait quasi menacé de représailles douloureuses longues et imaginatives s'il abimait son Ipod.

Une femme selon son cœur.

Selvig et Foster grignèrent en chœur.

"- DARCY ! Excusez la, agent". Commença Selvig. "Darcy porte un intérêt malsain aux tasers. Elle a même tasé Thor."

L'agent haussa un sourcil.  
Vraiment ? Voilà qui était des plus prometteurs.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Absolument !" Et le sourire satisfait était dépourvu du moindre remord mais au contraire dégoulinant de contentement.

Coulson dut se retenir de ronronner.

Une nouvelle recrue potentielle ça… Ho ho ho… Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus formé de junior et eut de petit protégé. Le dernier passé entre ses doigts était Natasha.

Pourrait-il refaire avec cette jeune personne le diamant qu'il avait créé de Natasha ?

C'était à réfléchir. Mais avant il avait devoir l'approcher en douceur sur la question pour ne pas l'effrayer.

###########################

"- Pose-moi, Thor."

Le blond dédaigna l'exigence de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le toit.

Il le posa alors sur l'une des chaises longues avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre.

"- Je ne suis pas impotent, tu sais."

"- Je te connais Loki."

"- Pas aussi bien que tu le voudrais."

"- Loki…"

Le Jotun haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre en avant son origine plénière.

"- Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Ce n'était qu'un souffle qui était sorti de la gorge de Thor. Mais tellement chargé d'émotions que même l'esprit troublé du jotun s'apaisa.

Gentiment, le blond prit son cadet par la nuque avant de poser son front contre le sien.

"- S'il te plait, Loki. Rentrons à la maison… Tous les deux."

Le cadet faillit fondre en larmes.

"- Ce n'est pas possible, Thor. Et tu le sais."

Thor soupira tristement.

Il lâcha son frère.

Loki étouffa le regret poignant lui l'étreint dès que la main chaude de l'asgardien ne fut plus sur sa nuque.

"- Tu vas rentrer ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Non… Je n'ai pas laissé un souvenir impérissable à Odin avant de sauter dans le Bifrost pour te rejoindre, j'en ai bien peur."

"- Tu…"

"- Père ne m'aurait jamais laissé te rejoindre, Thor."

"- Tu as…"

"- Et puis, il était au bord du Sommeil. Je crains qu'entre ton bannissement et ma fuite, il ne se soit mis dans une telle rage qu'il soit encore dormir."

"- Loki…"

"- Ce n'est pas grave, Thor…"

"- Tu as…Tu as… Loki ! Tu as probablement hypothéqué ton avenir de prince d'Asgard !"

Si Odin avait pu le bannir pour un accident, que ferait-il à Loki pour avoir désobéit délibérément ?

Loki éclata de rire.

"- Mon avenir ? Quel avenir, Thor ? Celui de putain officielle à vendre pour des traités volés à peine l'encre sèche ? Celui de sorcier mit au banc de la société parce que n'ai pas les seins qui vont avec ? Ou plus simplement, celui qui est déjà le mien, à savoir ton ombre ignorée que tout un chacun peut sans risque moquer. Toi comprit ? Non Thor. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Rien. Je suis là où je suis parce que rester sans toi n'était même pas une option plus longtemps." Le Jotun posa sa main sur la joue de son frère.

"- Mais ne te fait pas d'illusion mon frère. Ta vie est la seule chose qui m'importe. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger. N'importe quoi. Si je fois détruire Yggdrasil pour cela, je le ferais."

Un lourd frisson remonta le long du dos de Thor.

"- Ne parle pas comme ça, Loki. Tu me fais peur." Et pour le faire taire, il l'attrapa à nouveau par la nuque pour le serrer sur son torse. "Ne dit pas des choses comme ça."

Loki renifla avec amusement mais se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte brulante de son ainé. Il n'y avait rien de mal à en profiter un peu n'est-ce pas ? Il finit par soupirer lourdement à mesure qu'il s'apaisait lentement.

Son menton sur le crâne de son cadet, Thor ne voulait pas lui laissé voir son inquiétude. Qui était ce Loki qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Son frère était certes un peu râpeux aux entournures quand il le voulait, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi acéré, aussi…Dangereux.

Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à son petit frère adoré ?

Et ces paroles ?

Son ombre ?

Etait-ce donc ainsi que Loki se voyait ? Dans son ombre ? Ho mais non ! Loki n'avait jamais été son ombre. Certes, Thor était souvent agacé par son cadet, mais c'était une affection et une irritation toute fraternelle. Jamais il ne rabaisserait son frère, jamais il ne le…remettrait…a…sa…place ?

"Connais ta place, mon frère."

"Tais-toi, mon frère."

"Silence, Loki."

"Obéis, mon frère."

Des souvenirs qui n'en étaient pas vraiment lui montèrent à l'esprit sans qu'il ne les convoque.  
Combien de fois avait-il dit ces paroles à son cadet.  
Combien de fois l'avait-il entrainé avec lui sans se soucier de ses protestations. De son état même.

Combien de fois avait-il été blessé à cause de ses folies.

Et combien de fois Thor avait-il banqueté avec ses amis sans se soucier de son frère alité par les blessures ou l'épuisement de sa magie après les avoir sauvé ?

Non…Ce n'était pas possible.

Il n'avait jamais…Il n'avait jamais…  
Il ne l'avait fait que trop souvent oui.

Les souvenirs étaient si nombreux qu'il en eut le vertige.

Loki qui tentait de le rattraper pendant qu'il allait à l'entrainement avec ses amis mais qui n'y parvenait pas avec ses jambes trop courtes de petit garçon.

Son frère et ses amis qui se cachaient délibérément de lui après lui avoir donné rendez-vous aux écuries pour une balade tous ensemble.

Loki qui attendait pendant des heures, incapable d'accepter que son frère l'ait oublié.

Thor qui déchirait en deux un des livres qu'il recopiait péniblement depuis des jours pour le forcer à le suivre sur un autre Royaume.

Thor qui lui retournait une gifle qui le jeta à terre pour avoir osé tenter de l'arrêter avant qu'ils ne se jettent à six au-devant d'une migration complète de caribous géants de près de dix milles tête.

Thor et ses amis qui se moquaient sans fin de Loki parce que le jeune sorcier avait réussi à changer de forme et prendre celle d'une magnifique femme brune.

Thor qui ne daignait même pas baisser les yeux sur lui parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se hisser au-delà des demi-finales du tournoi centennal d'Asgard et qu'il avait honte de sa faiblesse.

Thor qui lui souriait, moqueur, avec au bras la jeune femme que son frère tentait de séduire depuis des mois alors qu'il lui avait suffi de claquer des doigts….  
Des souvenirs, aussi douloureux qu'emplis de peine.  
Encore, et encore. Toujours plus nombreux.

"- Loki….Sont-ce tes souvenirs ou les miens ?"

Il sentit son frère se raidir dans ses bras.

Loki avait-il fait exprès ? Etait-il désolé de s'être fait pincer ?

"- Les miens." Avoua Loki.

"- ….Est-ce donc ainsi que tu t'es toujours vu près de moi ?"

Est-ce ainsi qu'il avait toujours traité son frère ? Thor était horrifié.

Loki ne dit rien.

Il s'accrocha plus étroitement aux épaules de son frère.

"- Ho Loki…. Je suis désolé…"

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

Loki finit par fermer les yeux.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait encore le visage fermé de son frère qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait. Etait-ce donc si facile ? Avait-il suffit de montrer à Thor pour qu'il se rende compte ?

Le Jotun n'hésita qu'une seconde.

Un sourire d'une infinie tendresse aux lèvres, il se redressa.

"- Thor…"

"- Mon frère ?"

"- Je suis désolé, mais ça doit être fait."

Il posa sa main sur la joue de son ainé.

La douleur fulgura dans le cerveau de l'asgardien. Elle ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre lui.

Toujours souriant, Loki le repositionna contre lui pour lui posa sa joue sur son torse.

"- Là…Là… Ce n'est rien mon frère. Ca va passer. Mais tu dois apprendre tu comprends ? Tu dois apprendre et tu es trop lent. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va bien. Je t'aime mon frère."

Il embrassa le crâne de son ainé puis le prit dans ses bras.  
Gentiment, il se mit à le bercer, murmurant doucement la même berceuse qu'il avait chantée encore et encore lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, encore si peu de jours avant pour lui.

###############################

Odin s'était précipité auprès d'Heimdall à la demande du gardien.

"- Mes fils ?"

"- Pardonnez cette convocation cavalière mon roi. Mais j'ai estimé qu'il était indispensable que vous veniez au plus vite."

"- Que se passa-t-il ?"

"- Je ne sais. Loki a utilisé sa magie sur Thor. Votre fils souffre affreusement. Je ne sais pas quel sort Loki a imposé à son frère, mais son esprit est trop fragile, trop humain pour qu'il le supporte aisément."

Odin serra les mâchoires

"- Qu'on convoque à l'instant les trois guerriers et Sif !"

################################

"- Hé, Loks ?"

Le jotun releva le nez des cheveux de son frère. Même ainsi, alors qu'il était humain, son frère avait quand même cette odeur si particulière de musc, de chaleur, de force et de ce petit quelque chose indéfinissable qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et que Loki avait toujours associée à la sécurité.

"- Anthony ?"

"- Ca fait quatre heures que vous êtes sur ce toit."

Tony Stark pouvait avoir la patience de la montagne, mais uniquement à condition d'avoir des blue-print vierges, des filles pas vierges et de l'alcool pas vierge non plus.

Là, il n'avait rien du tout à part une astrophysicienne un peu tarée, une gamine qui elle était marrante mais qui avait visiblement piqué la curiosité d'Agent (pédophile ! Elle devait à peine avoir vingt ans !) et un vieil astrophysicien tout aussi chiant que la gamine.  
Youpi  
Et puis il faisait quoi son nouveau copain ?

Arguant d'une pose pipi, il avait bondit sur le toit pour retrouver les deux zozos. Heureusement que JARVIS lui avait assuré grâce aux détecteurs de l'armure qu'ils étaient encore là. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Agent mais….Il était du SHIELD quoi. Il n'aurait pas fait confiance à un papier toilette SHIELD sans l'avoir au préalable plié en moins en dix pour se nettoyer les fesses histoire de ne pas mettre les mains dans la merde.

Loki eut un sourire brumeux.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Tony lui caressa les cheveux, s'attirant un ronron de chaton satisfait.

"- Il a quoi PointBreak ?"

"- Il apprends."

"- ….Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

"- Juste un petit sort de partage. Il revit une infime partie de tout le mal qu'il m'a fait."

"- …Ho…"

Et vu leur âge, ça devait faire pas mal

"- Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, Anthony. N'ayez crainte. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Mais parfois, il est préférable de se bruler la main pour éviter de finir brulé vif non ?"

Tony préféra changer de sujet.

"- Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de Captain America, n'est-ce pas ? On est partit sur autre chose. Mais c'était de lui dont tu parlais."

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Tu sais où il est ?"

"- Je le sais."

"- Il est mort ?"

"- Non."

"- Vivant ? Mais il doit..."

"- Il n'est pas vivant non plus." Le coupa le jotun.

"- ….Pas mort mais pas vivant ? Il est quoi ? Dans les limbes ?"

"- Ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité. Son avion est tombé dans les glaces. Son métabolisme s'est endormit en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le sauver du froid."

"- ….Tu as vraiment ses coordonnées ?"

"- Je vous l'assure Anthony Stark. Il n'est finalement pas si loin de l'endroit où votre père a trouvé le Tesseract.

"- Le quoi ?"

Le mot résonnait à ses oreilles comme quelque chose qu'il connaissait mais Tony était incapable de savoir où il l'avait entendu. Le terme sonnait comme un déjà-vu. Pourtant… Il était sur de l'avoir entendu.

"- Un cube bleu qui tient dans la main, comme du cristal mais qui génère sa propre lumière."

Anthony fronça les sourcils.

Un souvenir, vague, très vague. Il devait être extrêmement jeune. Il avait vu voir quelque chose comme ça une fois. Peut-être deux.

Pas plus.

"- Je ne…"

"- Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à vos amis du SHIELD."

"- …Loki… Comment sais-tu autant de choses ?" Stark était troublé.

C'était trop d'informations. Il voulait bien des dieux, des mondes habitués ailleurs. Mais comment cet être qui venait de plusieurs milliers d'années lumières pouvait en savoir autant ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Thor bougea entre les bras de son frère.

Sans bruit, il pleurait.

Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise de son cadet.

Il resta immobile une longue minute, le temps de régner sur ses émotions.

"- Pardon…." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Il sentit les lèvres de Loki sur son front.

"- M'aimes-tu quand même un peu, petit frère. Juste un peu ?"

"- Idiot." Sourit le jotun avec tendresse.

"- Après tout ce que je t'ai fait !"

"- Ne me donne pas le rôle de la blanche colombe, Thor. Je me suis vengé plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Et tu le sais. "

Tony s'était détourné. Avec plus de retenu que Loki n'en aurait attendu, il s'était éloigné et fixait le ciel en attendant que toute cette débauche d'émotions veuille bien cesser deux minutes.

"- Ce n'est pas une raison, Loki. J'ai été un grand frère indigne ! Un prince indigne ! Comment ai-je put…"

"- Et c'est pour ça qu'Odin t'as envoyé ici.

Pour la première fois en presque cinq jours, Thor réalisa que son frère avait raison. Il avait bel et bien faire une grave et dangereuse erreur qui avait mis tout le monde en danger.

Une fois de plus, son frère s'était sacrifié pour venir à son secours. Quelle punition leur père ferait-il subir à son cadet pour être venu à son aide ?  
Il le serra encore un instant contre lui.

"- Il faut que tu m'aides à reprendre Mjolir mon frère. Ensuite…."

"- Non."

"- Nous rentrerons et…. Non ? Comment ça non ?"

"- Je ne peux t'y aider mon frère.

"- Mais…Mais tu sais ! Je sais que tu sais ! Tu es mon Loki ! Tu sais !"

Le Jotun eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas en ronronner de plaisir. La confiance absolue de son frère en ses capacités et ses connaissances était affreusement agréable.

"- Je sais oui. Mais je ne peux ni te le dire, ni t'aider à la retrouver. Il faut que tu découvres toi-même comment être digne d'elle."

La fureur passa sur le visage du prince avant de retomber comme un soufflé.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Thor ?"

"- Si je ne suis plus rien, comment puis-je faire quelque chose ? Comment puis-je m'occuper de toi !"

Cette fois, Loki éclata de rire.

"- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de toi Thor."

La douleur qui passa sur le visage du blond fut une vengeance suffisante pour le jotun.  
Le mensonge était léger après tout. Ou peut-être le plus grand de sa vie

"- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas "besoin" de toi que je n'ai pas "envie" de rester à tes côtés, mon frère." Le gronda doucement Loki.

Il se retrouva écrasé contre le torse de son frère.

"- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi mon Loki."

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur les lèvres du jotun.

Voilà. C'était ça qu'il fallait. Que Thor s'abandonne à lui. Qu'il lui abandonne sa vie. Qu'il le laisse faire au mieux pour lui.

Ainsi, il pourrait le protéger de tout.

Toujours.

##################################

"- ….C'est une plaisanterie Coulson ?"

"- Non monsieur."

"- Vous êtes "sur" ?"

"- A ce niveau, je ne suis plus sûr de rien, monsieur. Mais il semble certain de lui. "

Fury soupira lourdement.  
Qu'est-ce que ça leur coutait d'envoyer une équipe au point GPS donné par Loki ?

Pas grand-chose.

"- Très bien. Je m'en occupe. Mais je veux savoir comment il sait ça."

Non, il n'était pas suspicieux du tout.

Absolument pas.

"- Il est seul avec Stark ?"

"- Il y a également les trois civils. Et son frère."

Fury se renfrogna encore.

Donc le blond était bien de la même famille que l'autre.

Bon sang mais il se passait QUOI ? Et quitte à avoir des extraterrestres, ils ne pouvaient pas les faire un peu plus différents des humains ?

"- Vous pensez pouvoir leur implanter des balises ?"

Coulson frémit.

"- Je ne m'y risquerais pas, monsieur. Ils sont tous les deux relativement conciliants et pacifiques mais Loki prendra toute atteinte, aussi minime soit-elle sur son frère comme une déclaration de guerre. Et lui, contrairement à Thor, à tous ses pouvoirs d'après ce que j'ai compris. Thor a été des plus volubiles concernant les capacités de son cadet."

"- Niveau de dangerosité ?"

"- Je pense qu'il ne peut vaincre Hulk au corps à corps. Aucun des deux de le peut probablement. Mais le brun à d'autres armes. "

"- Du genre ?"

"- Du genre parvenir à déplacer une lune de son orbite pour faire plaisir à son frère."

"- ….Je me fais trop vieux pour ça" Soupira Fury.

"- Vos ordres ?"

"- Vous avez quelqu'un de confiance avec vous ? J'ai besoin de vous ici. Si je dois envoyer une équipe dans le grand nord, je veux quelqu'un pour la chapeauter."

Coulson en frétillait presque. Il allait être celui qui allait superviser la récupération de Captain América ? Ho par tout ce qu'il avait de précieux.

CAPTAIN AMERICA !

Holalala.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

"- Barton est avec moi."

"- Laissez-le avec nos amis venus d'ailleurs et Stark. Et que tout le monde revienne au plus vite dans une zone plus civilisée. Je vais envoyer la Veuve Noire en Inde.

"- … Dois-je comprendre ce que je comprends ?"

"- Nous n'avons plus le choix. Autant prendre nos précautions. On ne sait jamais."

"- Bien monsieur."

Coulson coupa la conversation.

Avec un soupir, il lança un autre appel.

"- Barton."

"- Clint, j'ai besoin de toi immédiatement."

"- J'arrive."

Satisfait, Coulson rentra dans le bâtiment.

Loki était à nouveau installé sur le canapé, son frère étroitement serré contre lui. Il fixait avec une lueur farouche dans l'œil Jane Foster. A l'inverse, Thor avait le même regard possessif pour Stark.

L'agent soupira silencieusement.

"- Je viens d'avoir mon Directeur. Une équipe va être envoyé à la chercher du Capitaine selon vos informations, Loki." Le sourire lumineux du prince le mit mal à l'aise. " Je vais être relocalisé avec l'équipe. Un de mes acolytes va prendre ma place. En attendant, j'ai besoin de savoir Loki. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de vos informations. Que préparez-vous ?"

Le sourire disparu immédiatement.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" Jane semblait surprise.

"- Tout ce que fait notre ami ici présent est trop…pensé pour qu'il n'y ai pas un plan sur le long terme derrière. Je dois savoir."

Loki se renfrognait de seconde en seconde.

Contre sa hanche, Thor se raidissait.

Si le mortel insistait et que son frère finissait par un voir une menace, il sauterait dans le tas pour le proteger. Avec Stark présent, ce serait un carnage.

Loki ne voulait pas que quiconque soit blessé.

"- Disons…Que j'ai eut…l'opportunité…De….voir des choses…."

"- Voir des choses."

"- Je ne peux vous répondre davantage Agent."

"- Vous ne voulez pas, ou vous ne pouvez pas ?"

"- Je ne peux pas."

"- Ecoutez…"

"- MAIS BIEN SUR ! MERE !"

Tout le monde fixa Thor comme s'il venait de se reveiller au milieu d'une partie de belote en bramant les résultats du match de foot de la veillle.

"- Loki. C'est ta vision, n'est ce pas. Tu as eut une vision. Comme mère."

"- Thor…"

"- Ecoutez Fils de Coul. Il est évident que c'est cela. Notre mère, la Reine Frigga a été bénie par les Norns. Elle peut voir l'avenir mais ne peut en parler. La magie de Loki est extrêmement puissante. Il est le plus puissant sorcier des neuf Royaumes, j'en suis sûr. Plus puissant encore que notre père Odin." Le sourire de pure tendresse qu'il jeta à Loki fit rougir le jotun. "Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Loki a aussi hérité des talents de diseur d'avenir de notre mère. Si c'est ainsi, il ne peut en parler. Il peut agir mais non pas en parler. Il serait punit par les Norns s'il le faisait."

Loki se retint de se jeter au cou de son frère. Ce divin crétin avait trouvé là la meilleure explication de l'univers pour expliquer à la fois ses changements, ses actes et…Tout en fait.

Thor lui caressa la joue.

"- Est-ce cela mon frère ?"

"- C'est…un petit peu plus compliqué mon frère. Je….C'était bien une vision. Mais pas forcément l'avenir… Mais j'ai été…j'ai subi la vision d'un avenir que je ne veux voir en aucun cas se produire. J'ai vu ta mort. J'ai vu la vôtre agent Coulson, empalé par le destin. J'ai vu…Tant de destruction… J'ai vu….. Un monstre…Un monstre issu d'Asgard, tomber dans les limbes d'Yggdrasil. S'y transformer, sortir du cocon de mensonge qu'avait été toute à vie. En sortir plus blessé que tout ce qu'il avait pu être avant. Rejeter tout sentiment, tout ce qui avait fait de lui autre chose que le monstre de sa naissance. Je l'ai vu devenir une créature si abjecte que même les limbes ont finies par le recracher. J'ai vu ce monstre recueillit par un autre monstre plus dangereux et plus monstrueux encore qui hante l'univers depuis des millénaire à la recherche de sa nourriture de prédilection : la mort. J'ai vu ce monstre arracher le peu qu'il restait ce cette pauvre créature ignoble. Je l'ai vu être détruit puis reconstruit, plus dangereux que tout ce que les limbes avaient pu faire de lui pendant que son nouveau maitre se gargarisait de sa souffrance et de sa peur. Sans qu'il ne reste plus rien de ce qu'il était. Qu'une coquille vide emplie de haine, de rage et de désir de détruire. J'ai vu Asgard trembler sous sa main. J'ai vu Jotunheim plongée dans la peine, privée de son roi. J'ai vu Odin à deux doigts de mourir. J'ai vu notre mère, perdue dans le chagrin d'avoir perdu son fils. J'ai vu Midgar, noyée dans les flammes…. J'ai vu…J'ai vu tellement. J'ai vécu ces évènements. J'y étais. J'étais parmi eux. J'étais le monstre, j'étais la victime… J'étais….. Et tu étais dans mes bras, Thor. Mort. Froid. " Petit à petit, la voix de Loki s'était faite plus basse. Ses yeux s'étaient chargés de magie sous les sentiments qui menaçaient de le submerger. Accroché à la chemise de son frère, il haletait péniblement, perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas voulu raviver mais qui étaient revenu le hanter avec une joie profonde. "J'ai tout perdu…Tout perdu… Et Midgar brulait…Et elle finissait détruite…Détruite parce que je ne pouvais te sauver, Thor. Odin est mort, Frigga est morte. Et Anthony, et le Capitaine, et le docteur Banner et la Veuve noir….et mon pauvre petit faucon… Tous…Tous morts…Réduit à néant dans un déferlement de flammes….. Et l'autre, ce titan de mort, qui finissait par gagner Midgar et se délecter des rares survivants, de leurs cris, de leurs….

"- Loki… Loki….LOKI !"

Le jotun sursauta.

La bulle de magie qui s'était déployée autour de lui éclata d'un coup, faisant sauter toutes les ampoules.

Jane se jeta sous la table avec un couinement. Darcy l'avait imité pendant qu'Erik, plus éloigné, avait regardé la chose avec stupeur.

Imperturbable, Coulson avait enregistré toute la transe du prince.

Il avait fallu que Stark attrape le jotun par les poignets et le secoue rudement pour briser la panique évidente du prince.

Incapable de l'aider, Thor n'avait pu que le tenir contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'automutiler avec ses ongles comme il avait commencé à le faire en se griffant les bras.

"- Il arrive….. Il arrive quand même, Tony…" Souffla Loki, les pupilles dilatées. "Il sera là bientôt. Je ne serais pas là pour lui faciliter la tâche cette fois. Mais il arrive. Il venait avant. Il viendra quand même. Et s'il met la main sur le Tesseract, ce n'est pas seulement Midgar qu'il annihilera. Ce sont les neuf royaumes entiers !"

"- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?"

La voix inattendue fit se tendre Loki.

Quand était-il tombé à genoux sur le sol ?  
Quand Thor l'avait-il prit dans ses bras pour le restreindre ?

Quand Anthony avait-il eut le temps de mettre son armure et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes ?

…Quand était arrivé son petit faucon ?

"- Clint….." Il y avait tellement de soulagement dans la voix du jotun que l'archer fit un pas en avant.

Qui était ce type qui connaissait son nom et le fixait comme le messie ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il immédiatement en confiance face à ce mec qu'il n'avait jamais vu ?

Houla… Y avait un truc pas catholique là-dedans. Et comme Clint ne croyait pas en dieu, c'était d'autant plus louche.

Il se tourna vers Coulson.

"- Chef ?"

"- Voici Thor Odinson et son frère Loki. Le premier est le dieu du Tonnerre, le second le dieu du Chaos. Et visiblement, le premier est là au piquet et le second pour sauver le monde." Ironisa Phil quand même un brin secoué.

Clint haussa un sourcil.

"- Tant que je peux tirer dans quelqu'un…."

HHé


	5. Chapter 5

Dernière chance

Chapitre 5

"- Heuuuu on a Xena, Jackie Chan et Robin des bois en visuel.

Sitwell grogna.

Coulson était partit, un quinjet piloté par Barton avait pris en charge les deux FVET ainsi que Stark.

Les trois mortels qui avaient aidés le FVET blonds avaient récupérés leurs affaires puis avaient été rendu à leur laboratoire.  
Et voilà que quatre autres FVET venaient d'arriver.  
Y avait une convention ou quoi ?

"- Chef ? On fait quoi ?"

"- Rien, ne faites rien. Contentez-vous de les surveiller. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont repartir comme ils sont venus quand ils auront constatés que les deux autres ne sont pas là.

Sitwell reposa son talkie-walkie.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Si seulement Coulson avait pu être encore là…C'était lui qui savait gérer les situations critiques. Pas lui !

PERSONNE ne pouvait remplacer Coulson pour gérer les situations critiques. Fury ne le considérait pas comme son bras droit pour rien après tout.

####################################

Thor se sentait… inutile.

Inutile, fragile, perdu, et…totalement incapable de faire face.

Loki dormait contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux.

Des cernes noirs marquaient le dessous de ses yeux, ses lèvres mordillées à sang étaient gonflées et les longs doigts fins étaient accrochés de toute leur force au t-shirt du prince bannit.

"- Toujours pas réveillé ?"

Thor secoua la tête sans lever la tête vers le mortel.

Thor n'aimait pas Anthony Stark.

Il sentait l'affection de son petit frère pour la créature insupportable.  
Et il n'aimait pas ça. Du tout.

"- …. Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Pour de vrai ?"

"- Je n'en sait rien, Humain Stark."

"- Il est…à moitié fou, hein ?"

"- JE VOUS INTERDIS !"

"- Tu vas le réveiller. Et ce n'est pas une insulte, juste une constatation."

Tony s'approcha. Il s'accroupit près des frères pour caresser la joue du sorcier.

"- Moi aussi je suis à moitié dingue. Alors ce n'est pas bien grave. Mais j'imagine qu'il était pas comme ça, y a encore pas longtemps."

"- Mon frère était l'asgardien le plus calme et le plus équilibré…"

"- ….Hum…Traduction, il avait déjà un GROS problème."

"- Comment osez-vous !"

L'humain jeta au prince déchut un regard froid. Il avait fini de le prendre pour un jambon ?

"- On va pas tarder à atterrir." Les prévins soudain Barton en se retournant de son poste de pilote.

Loki réagit à la voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le visage perdu comme un petit garçon réveillé en sursaut, il s'accrocha davantage à son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Thor allait bien. Alors seulement le sourire lui revint, plus lumineux qu'un soleil.

Thor sentit son cœur se serrer.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus vu son frère sourire ainsi ?  
Bien trop longtemps.

Il se sentit fondre dans l'étreinte de son petit frère.

Loki déposa un petit baiser dans son cou puis le lâcha.

"- Comment te sens-tu mon Loki ?"

Le jeune prince sourit plus largement encore.

"- Bien mieux mon frère. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé mais… L'avenir peut être effrayant quand on connaît une de ses formes potentielles."

Clint écoutait d'une oreille. Avant de partir, Coulson lui avait montré la crise de nerf du petit bidule brun venu de l'espace. Loki avait beau être deux têtes plus grand que lui, il était si fin et semblait si fragile qu'il ne pouvait le qualifier autrement que comme "fragile".  
Enfin, la crise de nerf avait été impressionnante. Et si ce qu'il disait était vrai, ils allaient au-devant de GROS problèmes.

Mais ce qui avait le plus perturbé Clint était la référence évidente à sa participation dans l'histoire. Loki avait parlé de "son pauvre petit faucon". Si on ajoutait ça à la façon dont le prince le regardait, fallait pas aller chercher bien loin pour comprendre qu'il parlait de lui.

C'était bizarre de réaliser qu'un type, un dieu ! qu'il n'avait jamais vu était visiblement super protecteur et possessif à son égard.

C'était même flippant.

Flippant et…..rassurant ? Ok, là, il devenait lui-même carrément chelou. Mais c'était pas sa faute si Clint n'avait jamais eu que deux personnes dans sa vie pour être protecteur à son égard. Et encore était-ce des collègues. Il adorait Coulson et Nat mais bon, ça restait des agents, comme lui. En cas de nécessité, Ils hésiteraient peut-être une seconde à le sacrifier, mais pas deux. Et lui ferait la même avec eux.

C'était le jeu.

Mais Loki n'était pas possessif qu'avec lui.

Son frère bien sûr, Stark ce qui était plus étranger et même Coulson. Avant que le Niveau 7 ne parte pour aller chercher Steve, le dieu lui avait donné un petit pendentif en…Quoi ? Une pierre bleue quelconque qui brillait légèrement en lui assurant qu'elle le protègerait le cas échéant. Il lui en avait donné une autre pour le capitaine. Stark et lui portaient les leurs également. La petite chose avait été glacée et surtout, était resté glacée contre leur peau.

Loki avait insisté lourdement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se les passent au col.

Puis Loki s'était rendormit.  
A croire qu'il faisait ça les deux tiers de son temps.  
Thor les avait rassurée (genre il était inquiet lui ?) la magie de son frère avait été tellement sollicitée qu'il fallait qu'il se repose assez pour pouvoir pratiquer un rituel de régénération.

Enfin, ils avaient tous essayés de retirer les colliers dès que le petit dieu c'était endormit. Pour échouer lamentablement.  
Quoi que Loki ai fait, ils devaient les garder.

Bon….Ça aurait pu être pire.

Clint posa le quinjet sur l'hélipad du SHIELD.

Personne à New York ne savait à quoi servait vraiment le bâtiment. Pour les habitants du quartier, c'était juste une administration quelconque….

"- La belle au bois dormant est réveillé ?"

"- Ne vous moquez pas, Clint. J'étais dans un état qui ferait passer Budapest pour une fête foraine."' Gronda doucement Loki qui allait visiblement bien mieux, au grand soulagement de Thor.

Clint resta saisit.

Budapest ? Il savait ce qui s'était passé à Budapest ? Comment…

"- Je sais beaucoup de choses, mon petit faucon. Mais je ne suis pas une menace pour vous. Bien au contraire. Mon but premier est de protéger mon frère." Assura le dieu. "Et pour ca, il faut que je protège Midgar aussi."

Clint n'ajouta rien mais était visiblement perturbé quand même.

A peine ouvrit-il la porte du quinjet que les deux dieux se retrouvèrent accueillit par une forêt d'armes pointées sur eux.

Armes qui disparurent instantanément des mains de leurs porteurs pour être remplacées par des saumons frais encore frétillant.

Les sourcils froncés, Loki jeta un regard irrité vers Fury. Près de lui, Tony aussi était en colère.

Thor passa immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de son frère pour le retenir.  
Même s'il était mortel et avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs à part une fraction de sa force physique, Thor sentait quand même la magie de son cadet se déployer autour d'eux.  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était lui qui restreignait son frère pour éviter une catastrophe.  
C'était….étrange.

Son frère ressentait-il la même angoisse lorsqu'il devait le retenir ? Cette peur de la catastrophe imminente ? Cette terreur de ne pas être capable de le retenir ? D'être finalement responsable par son incompétence ?

Il serra plus fort Loki contre lui.

"- Loki… Calme-toi…"

Si son frère n'avait pas déployé sa magie comme il l'avait fait, Thor aurait sans doute été lui-même prêt au combat, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais voir son frère ainsi….

"- Loki…"

Lentement, il sentit son cadet reprendre son calme petit à petit.

Stark avait fini de réduire en centre Fury du regard pour se placer entre lui et le jotun.

Thor le tenait par la taille, collé à sa poitrine, Stark avait pris ses mains dans les siennes.

A eux deux, ils parvinrent à calmer assez le jeune prince pour qu'il relâche la pression sur les humains prisonniers de sa magie.

La trentaine d'agents s'écroula sur le sol.

Livide, Fury eut du mal à reprendre son équilibre.

"- C'était quoi ça ?"

"- Menacez encore un fois mon frère, mortel. Et je vous promet que vous n'aimerez pas la suite." Gronda Loki.

Thor le serra encore contre lui pour le calmer.

"- Stark !"

"- Hé ! Vous l'avez cherché, Fury. On n'arrête pas de vous dire sur tous les tons qu'il est possessif et protecteur. Et vous vous pointez avec des armes."

"- Il est dangereux !"

"- Ouai et moi aussi. Fichez-lui la paix et tout se passera bien. Hein Barton ?"

L'agent confirma.

"- Il a raison, Chef. Ne les séparez pas, ne menacez personne et il est doux comme un agneau. Hein Loki ?"

Le jotun releva le nez du cou de son frère.

"- Je ne suis pas un agneau, moineau. Mais je condescendrai à ne faire de mal à personne si vous cessez de nous ennuyer."

Fury se désintéressa immédiatement de Barton.

"- Je suis…."

"- Nicolas Fury. Directeur du SHIELD, je sais."

"- Vous savez beaucoup de choses."

"- Et plus encore que vous ignorez."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur terre ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"- Je suppose que l'agent Coulson vous a transmis…Ce que j'ai dit."

Fury hocha sèchement la tête.

"- On pourrait peut-être se poser quelque part, Nicky ?" Proposa Tony qui en avait marre de porter son armure."

Le Directeur grogna un peu mais les traina jusqu'à une salle de réunion.

Loki débrancha par magie le système de sécurité de la pièce avant de laisser Thor y entrer.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez." Répéta Fury.

"- Rien."

La réponse secoua l'Agent.

Rien ? Comment ça rien ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là s'ils ne voulaient rien ?

Loki eut un sourire de fauve.

"- Laissez-moi vous expliquer la "cause" de notre présence."

Tony se redressa dans son siège. Il savait déjà mais Loki avait une incroyable qualité de conteur.

######################################

Les mains derrière le dos, Fury fixait les écrans sans vraiment les voir.

"- Pouvons-nous faire confiance à ces deux…Asgardiens ?"

La question de l'un des membres du directoire du conseil de sécurité planétaire le fit grimacer. Il n'était pas télépathe lui ! Mais si juste le dixième de ce que Loki leur avait dit était vrai….

"- Le seul et unique centre d'intérêt de Loki est la préservation de son frère."

"- Et capturer le blond pour l'utiliser contre son frère pour le forcer à nous obéir ?"

"- Négatif." Insista Fury. "Il nous détruirait. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Thor ne sais pas mentir. Il dit son frère capable de détruire la terre sous la colère et je le crois volontiers"

"- Sont-ils faciles à surveiller ?"

"- Je le ai laissé à la garde de Stark avec l'agent Barton. Loki semble s'être amouraché du milliardaire et de notre agent. Il est aussi au courant de l'Initiative Avengers. Il nous a donné les coordonnées GPS du Capitaine en nous assurant qu'il était vivant. Comme il a insisté sur le Docteur Banner. Il a été plus distant quant à Natasha Romanov." Le Colonel eut un petit sourire amusé. "Mais c'est de la pure jalousie. Je crois qu'il considère les Avengers comme son Harem personnel"

"- Ce n'est pas drôle, Colonel."

"- Ho si ! Très ! Il est d'une possessivité et d'une jalousie remarquable."

"- Ce qui est dangereux !"

"- Ce qui nous servira parfaitement au contraire. S'il est aussi puissant qu'il le dit et que ce Thanos est vraiment en route pour la terre, il ne tardera pas a être aussi protecteur avec les Avengers qu'avec son frère. Ca a même déjà commencé. Juste parce que les Avengers serviront à protéger son frère."

Le conseil resta silencieux un moment.

"- Que proposez-vous ?"

"- Les laisser chez Stark, les surveiller et les aider à se préparer à l'attaque de ce Thanos. On ne sait jamais. Au pire, nous serons prêt. Au mieux, ce sera un bon entrainement."

"- Et Asgard ?"

"- L'un comme l'autre ont été assez silencieux sur le sujet. Il faut leur laisser le temps. Tous deux sont des princes. Même s'ils sont bannis tous les deux, ils sont les seuls héritiers du trône. Se les mettre à dos pourrait indisposez Asgard à notre endroit."

"- Et les quatre autres ?"

"- Nous les surveillons."

"- Très bien. Continuez comme ça Colonel. Nous sommes contents de vous."

Les écrans s'éteignirent les uns après les autres.

Fury renifla.

Contents hein ?  
C'était lui qui faisait tout le boulot et c'était eux qui se gargarisaient ? Connards.

########################################

Sif restait digne malgré sa colère.

Ils n'avaient trouvés ni Thor, ni Loki.

Si ne pas trouver le second n'avait pas dérangé la guerrière, l'absence du premier la rendait folle.

Finalement, ils étaient tombé sur trois mortels qui les avaient pris sous leur aile comme ils s'étaient occupés de Thor lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé.

Deux femelles qui vivaient avec un vieux mâle qui ni leur père, leur frère ou leur mari.

C'était…Choquant.

Pire encore.  
Ces deux femmes étaient d'une indépendance absolument effrayante.

La petite brune, Jane, était semblait-il une puissance sorcière dans sa partie, comme le vieux mâle.  
Quant à l'autre femelle, elle rappelait un peu trop Loki à Sif. Elle était sans complexe, sans retenue, avec un franc parlé incroyable et totalement incapable de montrer du respect à ses supérieurs.

Aucun d'eux d'ailleurs n'était capable de montrer du respect aux supérieurs que les quatre Asgardiens étaient.

Si les amis de la guerrière ne semblaient pas trop s'en soucier, elle vivait très mal leur mépris évident ! Et leur condescendance ! C'était sans doute le pire.  
Elle en grinçait des dents rien que d'y penser.

"- Hé ! Sif ! Le déjeuner est servi !"

Encore cette femelle.

"- Merci Lady Darcy."

La mortelle eut un sourire un peu moqueur avant de rentrer dans le "laboratoire". Il n'y avait que les sorciers à avoir des laboratoires. Ils étaient tombés sur un nid de sorciers. Ha ! Bien une preuve supplémentaire que tout avait été organisé par Loki ça. Ces gens devaient être ses amis. Il avait manipulé Thor pour qu'il soit bannit, envoyé ici où il pourrait l'envouter et sans doute faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.  
Elle grinça des dents mais rentra. Ce n'était pas en perdant ses forces qu'elle serait utile à son prince.

Jane servait Fandral en riant. Les pommettes roses, elle rembarrait gentiment ses tentatives de fraternisation. Pour la Guerrière, il était évident que la mortelle avait succombé au charme de Thor. Comme Darcy avait succombé à celui, vénéneux, de Loki.

Après tout, il avait été jusqu'à assommer un digne guerrier et prendre sa place pour épouser sa promise quelques siècles auparavant. Et qu'importe que le guerrier en question en soit à sa quinzième épouse en autant de siècles. Et que les épouses en questions meurent toutes sous ses coups. Peu importait qu'il ait ainsi sauvé la vie de cette…Trainée. Il avait toujours été un manipulateur et un traitre. Que Sigyn ai refusé de divorcer de lui immédiatement et qu'elle soit restée à ses côtés assez longtemps pour être considérée comme perdue pour le mariage par sa famille n'était qu'une preuve de plus de la cruauté de Loki. Une fois que sa famille avait finalement abandonné la fille, il avait divorcé d'avec elle, la laissant avec leurs jumeaux.  
Bien sûr, que la réalité soit un peu différente de ce qu'elle pensait savoir ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Loki avait bien épousé Sigyn à la place de son véritable époux. Mais c'était à la demande de la jeune magicienne que Loki s'était débarrassé du futur mari pour prendre sa place. Sigyn était son amie depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il accepte de la voir mourir sous les coups d'une brute sans cervelle perpétuellement aviné, juste pour une bonne union de familles. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Au moins Sigyn avait-elle été momentanément à l'abri.

Sif avala son repas sans faire de commentaire.

Les portions étaient minuscules, la qualité médiocre, le gout insipide… Comment les mortels pouvaient-ils manger cette chose ?

Volstagg protesta un peu mais un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part d'Hogun le fit taire. Ils n'allaient pas rester là très longtemps de toute façon.  
Dès qu'ils sauraient où étaient partis les princes, ils retourneraient à Asgard faire leur rapport puis suivraient les princes.

Sif espérait vraiment que Loki ne profiterait pas trop d'avoir la main haute sur Thor pour blesser ou pire, tuer, son frère.

Enfin son frère….

Le roi leur avait avoué que Loki était adopté.

Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus mais…

Sif savait ben depuis le début qu'il n'était pas des leurs.  
C'était la preuve absolue qu'elle avait raison depuis toujours de se méfier de lui.

Elle remercia les mortels pour leur accueil.

Autant se montrer un peu diplomate.

"- Savez-vous où nos princes ont été emmenés ?"

"- Ho, sans doute chez Stark."

"- Stark ?"

Qui était ce Stark dont ils parlaient régulièrement.

"- Tony Stark. Ingénieur, milliardaire, playboy, il fabriquait des armes aussi…. C'est lui qui a trouvé Loki d'après ce que j'ai compris." Expliqua Eric Selvig. "Il l'a trouvé devant chez lui en train de se noyer. Il doit être soit à Malibu, soit à New York."

Hogun ouvrit enfin la bouche.

"- Auriez-vous une carte ?"

Jane s'excusa.

"- Une carte, non. Mais je peux vous montrer sur Google si vous voulez ?"

Aucun des Asgardiens ne comprit de quoi ils parlaient mais ils acceptèrent.

Ils restèrent à la fois consternés et fascinés par l'ordinateur de la jeune femme. Autant de connaissance à la portée de tous ? Mais c'était affreusement dangereux !  
Ils commençaient à réaliser que les mortels n'étaient plus de simples singes à peine évolués et qu'ils allaient bientôt représenter une menace.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'a construit votre Strak ?"

"- Stark. Des armes principalement. Ça ne fait que deux ans qu'il a arrêté pour se consacrer à d'autres choses. Attendez…"

Jane fit une recherche pour trouver sur Youtube des vidéos d'essais d'arme relativement anciennes déjà.

"- Voila ! Elles sont vieilles mais au moins, vous avez une idée."

Quand les trois Asgardiens virent une ile de la taille du palais être vaporisée par un seul missile, ils devinrent livides.

Il n'y avait plus besoin de réfléchir longtemps à la raison de l'association entre Loki et cet humain.  
Loki prévoyait la destruction d'Asgard !  
Sif en était sûr à présent.

Elle remercia les mortels puis encouragea ses amis à partir au plus vite.

Un peu perplexe, les trois humains eurent le même reflexe.

"- Stark ?"

"- Stark…."

Ils se jetèrent sur le téléphone et la carte que le milliardaire leur avait laissée.

########################################

"- Il fait quoi?"

"- Il médite Anthony Stark."

"- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Tony."

"- Je sais, Anthony Stark."

"- ….. Ok…. Je vois."

Tony attrapa Thor par l'épaule pour le forcer à le regarder lui et non pas l'écran de surveillance qui donnait sur la chambre où Loki s'était installé.  
En tailleur sur le sol, sa magie ondulant autour de lui, le Jotun avait décidé de faire un arrêt indispensable avant qu'il ne parte en petit morceau.

Les évènements qui s'étaient enchainés depuis près de deux années pour lui avaient atteint un seuil qu'il savait dangereux.

Il fallait qu'il prenne le temps de faire le ménage dans son esprit avant que la folie ne s'accroche définitivement à lui.

Il avait interdit à quiconque de le déranger.

Thor comme Tony avaient été vexés comme des rats quand Loki avait demandé à Barton de faire le planton devant la porte de la chambre pour s'assurer que personne ne rentrerait. Titillé par cette créature d'une autre planète qui semblait déterminée à le traiter comme son animal de compagnie, ou son gosse, ou il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, Clint avait accepté.

Alors le dieu et le milliardaire s'étaient retranchés dans la salle de surveillance à échanger des regards noirs en coin.

"- Bon, ça va pas durer longtemps comme ça, PointBreak. Tu me reproches quoi ?"

Thor lui jeta un regard presque haineux.

"- Je ne vous reproche rien."

"- C'est ça, prends moi pour un imbécile. Tu passes ton temps à m'écorcher vif du regard. Alors quoi ?"

"- ….je n'aime pas vos manières avec mon frère !"

"- Quoi mes manières ? J'ai été charmant avec lui ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie quand même !"

"- Je connais mon frère !" Siffla Thor. "Et je vois comment il vous…regarde."

"- Je ne…." La compréhension se fit enfin sous le crâne du milliardaire qui rougit.

D'accord, il flirtait avec Loki. Mais il flirtait avec tout ce qui marchait sur ses pattes arrière en même temps. Et qu'il trouve Loki très à son gout lui faisait peut-être un peu trop insister. Mais quand même !

"- Hé ! Moi au moins je suis pas son frère !"

Thor se renfrogna immédiatement.

"- Que sous-entendez-vous ? Humain ?"

"- Si tu me reproches de flirter avec lui, t'as pas vu comment tu le regardes ! On dirait une gamine amourachée de son prince charmant !"

"- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! LOKI EST MON FRERE !" Il écumait presque.

Et sa mauvais conscience n'y était pas pour rien. Il n'était pas amoureux de son frère ! Enfin… Non ?

"- Oui enfin, c'est pas comme si vous risquiez de faire un bébé hein." Railla Tony

Thor pâlit brutalement.

Le regard de pure rage qu'il jeta à l'humain fit reculer le milliardaire.

"- Hola, on se calme mon grand ! Loki va pas apprécier si tu me cabosses !"

"- Loki est à MOI !" Siffla Thor. "Je vous interdit de l'approcher." Insista le prince."

Immédiatement, un sourire railleur revint sur les lèvres de Stark.

"- Je croyais que tu étais pas amoureux de ton bébé frère tout fragile ?"

#############################################

Clint aida Loki à s'allonger sur le lit puis reposa la couverture sur son épaule. Le prince lui avait assuré que d'ici une heure, il serait en pleine forme. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il finisse de se reposer totalement. Aussi bien son corps que son esprit et son âme. Il allait de…Débrancher…pendant une heure. Le cocon de magie qui allait l'entourer serait normal.

Barton avait juste hoché la tête.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il resta assit sur le bord du lit jusqu'à ce que le cocon se matérialise puis quitta la chambre.

Il faillit tomber lorsque Stark l'évita en catastrophe pour continuer à fuir de toute la vitesse de ses jambes.

"- STARK !"

Thor passa à son tour à toute vitesse.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent ?"

"- Je crois que l'instinct de survie de Monsieur Stark a touché le fond." Expliqua calmement JARVIS avant de montrer à l'agent la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans la salle de surveillance.

Clint soupira.  
Ce n'était pas ses affaires.  
Il tira son téléphone de sa poche pour faire son rapport.

##############################################

Phil se retint de ses frotter les bras.

Il n'avait pas froid.

Pas vraiment en tout cas.

La sensation de froid qui l'oppressait venait davantage de l'environnement dans lequel ils étaient que réellement de la température.

Ils avaient trouvé l'appareil à l'exacte coordonnée fournie par Loki.

Le cœur de l'agent s'était emballé lorsqu'ils avaient coupés une ouverture dans le haut de la carlingue.

Les agents qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas voulu le laisser descendre en premier.

Il avait trop de valeur pour Fury pour qu'il prenne le risque.

Deux niveaux trois avaient été envoyés en premier.  
Dès qu'ils avaient donnés le feu vert, Coulson les avait rejoints.

Il n'avait pris qu'un instant pour se repérer dans l'appareil

Il était dans l'état exact que Loki lui avait décrit.  
Sans dévier d'un centimètre du chemin donné par le prince d'Asgard, il s'était dirigé vers le poste de pilotage. On aurait pu attendre que Steve soit là, derrière le manche à balais. Mais il n'y avait rien là.

La pression de l'eau et de la glace avait été si forte que le super soldat avait été balayé pendant un moment dans la carlingue avant que son corps inerte ne s'immobilise, déjà paralysé par le froid, bien avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond coma.

"- Il est là."

Sur le côté, contre le montant en métal, comme Loki lui avait dit.

Le capitaine était bien là, avec son bouclier, recroquevillé sur lui-même….

Il s'écarta pour laisser des agents armés de scalpels soniques découper un maximum de glace.

Ils ne risquaient pas de blesser le dormeur avec ça, pas comme avec des lasers. Ce serait juste un peu plus long.

Coulson leur aboya dessus lorsqu'ils voulurent allonger le grand corps glacé. Ils voulaient le tuer ? Qu'ils le laissent comme ca !

Steve Rogers fut installé dans un panier puis remonté à la surface, Coulson sur ses talons.

Le Quinjet n'attendit que le feu vert du niveau sept pour prendre le chemin de New York.

Coulson tira son téléphone de sous ses six épaisseurs de doudoune, vestes, manteaux et flanelle puis appuya sur un bouton.

"- …..Fury ? On l'a trouvé. Exactement comme Loki nous l'avait dit…..Oui, nous revenons sur New York...Colonel, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?... Comme vous voulez…."

Coulson tapa sur la séparation entre le pilote et lui.

"- Tour Stark, pas le SHIELD."

"- Bien monsieur."

Coulson essuya doucement la glace qui commençait déjà à dégivrer sur le visage du Capitaine. Il faisait chaud dans le Quinjet. Suffisamment pour qu'il retire ses manteaux comme on pèle un oignon. A chaque couche qu'il ôtait, il la posait sur le soldat.

Les médecins qui surveillait le…comateux ? N'en revenaient pas. Les réactions cellulaires revenaient lentement à la vie avec la chaleur croissante.

Steve Rogers était bel et bien vivant.

Phil Coulson en aurait presque dansé la Macarena.

################################################## 

La magie le caressait doucement.  
C'était presque comme être à nouveau dans le ventre de sa mère.

Il était à l'abri de tout. Du temps, des évènements, de la magie elle-même…De lui-même…

Il avait eu du mal à atteindre cet état de conscience apaisée où la magie coulait librement de lui, en lui, comme s'il n'était plus que le lit d'une rivière accueillant une amante trop longtemps oubliée.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus pu ainsi s'ouvrir à sa plus ancienne amie ? Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Même encore dans le ventre de sa mère, de Laufey, elle avait été là.

Elle l'entourait, le possédait, le caressait, le lavait de tout.

Une à une, il sentait ses craintes s'apaiser, les souffrances se faires plus lointaines, les souvenirs s'obscurcir comme si les siècles et les millénaires les éloignaient lentement de lui.

Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse cesser de juste "réagir" et enfin réfléchir.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait…

Renvoyer son âme en arrière, suivre Thor en exil, rassembler autour de lui les Avengers, prévenir les mortels de l'imminence de l'arrivée de Thanos….Il ne regrettait rien.

Il avait fallu à Thor son exil pour grandir.

Il lui avait fallu la mort de Thor pour accepter.

Il ne regrettait rien.

A présent, petit à petit, à mesure que son esprit se libérait de l'horreur et de l'angoisse, il retrouvait son calme et son esprit retors.

Il était plus que temps qu'il reprenne les choses en mains et commence à planifier la chute de Thanos.

Cette fois, il ne serait pas à la merci du Titan.  
Cette fois il aurait de l'aide.

Il y avait Stark. Son cœur de gonfla de gratitude à son égard.

Il y avait son petit faucon. C'était de l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

Il y avait Coulson pour qui il avait grand respect.

Il y aurait Banner qui lui faisait peur mais qu'il apprendrait à apprivoiser.

Il y aurait le Capitaine sans qui il n'aurait jamais pu revenir en arrière et à qui il devait finalement…Tout…Tout ce qu'il avait à présent.

Il y aurait Romanov… Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Et surtout, surtout… Il y avait Thor… Son imbécile de grand frère. Ce crétin finit sans qui il ne pouvait vivre. Cet abruti qui gardait les restes brisés de son cœur parce qu'il n'avait même plus le courage de le garder lui-même de peur de détruire les quelques fragments qui pouvaient en rester.

Recroquevillé dans son cocon de magie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir de son frère.

Il aurait voulu qu'il soit là, près de lui.

Il aurait voulu qu'il ne le quitte jamais.

Loki l'avait perdu de toutes les façons possibles.  
A présent, il ferait tout pour ne JAMAIS le perdre à nouveau.

Tout le reste était sans importance.

Odin était sans importance.

Il n'y avait que son frère près de lui qui comptait.

Personne ne le lui prendrait.  
Rien.  
Personne.  
Et surtout pas, cette "Jane" sans beauté, sans classe et sans saveur. Si son frère voulait une catin, il n'avait qu'à s'en payer une.

Mais le cœur de son frère ? Non, personne ne l'aurait.  
Il était à lui.  
Tout seul.

################################################## 

Odin avait renvoyé les quatre amis de Thor pour l'instant.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Les informations de Sif étaient…Alarmantes. Aussi bien sur l'évolution des mortels que sur les projets de Loki.

Apprendre qu'il était un jotun l'avait fait vaciller au point de vouloir utiliser son frère pour détruire Asgard avec l'aide d'un mortel maitre de guerre ?

C'était…. Il refusait d'y croire.

Pourtant, Heimdall avait confirmé.

Loki était bien avec de Stark  
Il avait bien prit contact avec ce SHIELD.

Tout ce que Sif lui avait dit était corroboré.

Même Thor semblait totalement soumis à son frère ce qu'il n'avait jamais été de sa vie !

Le cœur d'Odin saignait. Le cœur du père du Thor et Loki saignait.

Mais le roi n'avait pas le droit de se laisser attendrir. Il n'avait que trop passé de choses à Thor et en voyait à présent les conséquences. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire preuve de la même négligence avec Loki.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il gagna le coffre pour réveiller le Destructeur.

"- Tu accompagneras Sif sur Midgar. Tu obéiras à ses ordres comme aux mieux."

Le golem bourdonna.

Il avait compris les ordres.

Le coffre vide de son gardien, personne ne vit deux jotuns se faufiler à l'intérieur et prendre la cassette de l'hiver pour la remettre à Laufey.

Le roi de Jotunheim était fier de ses fils. Byleist et Heldlindi avait fait du bon travail, d'abord en retrouvant la fissure créée entre les mondes par celui qui leur avait ouvert la porte une première fois entre Jotunheim et Asgard, ensuite en lui rapportant la cassette.  
A présent qu'il l'avait, Asgard n'avait plus le moindre levier sur eux.

Il fit détruire la fissure par les sorciers de son peuple.

Asgard ne l'intéressait pas. Ne l'intéressait plus.  
A part pour une seule chose.  
Petite, toute petite pour un jotun, et qu'on lui avait volé, près de quatre millénaires plus tôt.  
Et qu'un de ses soldats lui avait assuré avoir vu en la personne d'un prince d'Asgard aux cheveux noirs.  
Laufey n'avait même pas pensé une seconde à mettre la parole de son guerrier en doute. Pas avec la blessure dans la poitrine qu'il avait.

Pour l'instant, il redonnerait sa grandeur à Jotunheim.

Il resterait silencieux, à attendre, comme une araignée des glaces dans sa toile de givre. Puis, le moment venu, il réclamerait son dû et son enfant.

"- Bravo mes fils…Je suis très fier de vous….

################################################## ##

"- Je suis pas un hospice pour vieux hein !"

"- Stark…"

"- Nan mais sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec Mister Freeze !"

"- Stark….."

"- Il va me mettre de l'eau partout ! Ça va sentir le chien mouillé et…."

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?"

"- Loki !"

Un peu fragile encore sur ses jambes, le jotun se tenait au chambranle de la porte.

Thor se précipita vers lui avant que Stark ne le fasse.

Les deux hommes s'étaient couru après un moment jusqu'à ce que Tony mette son armure puis ils s'étaient un peu tapé dessus jusqu'à ce que Barton leur balance un seau d'eau glacée à la figure comme sur deux chiens en train de se grimper dessus.

Ecœuré, l'agent leur avait fait la leçon un moment comme à deux enfants pas sage.

Ce n'était qu'à l'arrivée d'un Quinjet en haut de la tour encore en construction qui avait calmé les choses.  
Jusqu'à ce que Coulson en débarque avec un troupeau de toubib et Captain America version glaçon.

Tony s'était immédiatement renfrogné.

Il ne voulait pas de Rogers ici.

Il lui avait déjà pourrit son enfance par son absence, il ne lui pourrirait pas sa maison par sa présence.

"- Loki, comment te sens-tu ?"

"- Bien mieux Thor, je te remercie."

Tony releva le nez du glaçon en court de décongélation.

Loki avait l'air en effet bien mieux.

Il n'avait plus cette lueur de folie dans l'œil.

Il y avait toujours une farouche détermination, mais plus de folie furieuse.  
C'était…Rassurant.

"- Hé ! Loks ! Comment tu vas."

Le sourire du Jotun se fit plus large.

"- Très bien Anthony. Merci. Et merci d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant ces derniers jours. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très… Vivable… A présent, les effets de ma…vision… Ont été estompés par ma magie. Elle ne m'handicapera plus pour ce qui nous attends."

Thor s'était renfrogné immédiatement lorsque Loki avait souri à Tony. Son humeur s'éclaira quand même légèrement lorsque Loki prit sa main dans la sienne.

"- Natasha Romanov est allé chercher Bruce Banner. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver." Averti Coulson qui semblait incapable de s'éloigner du Capitaine.

Loki hocha la tête, toujours occupé à caresser la paume de la main de son frère. Même s'il s'avait qu'il était là, il avait besoin de son assurer physiquement. Toucher Thor était la preuve dont il avait besoin pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant, près de lui, et en bonne santé.

"- Parfait. Et ainsi, les Avengers seront au complet."

Tony lui jeta un regard surprit.

"- Tu en sais vraiment trop pour ton propre bien, Loki. Avec le SHIELD, ça va finir par être dangereux.

Clint comme Phil ne dirent rien. Pourtant, Stark avait outrageusement raison.

Le sourire tranquille de Loki, sans la moindre goutte de folie cette fois, ne les rassura pas.

"- Ne vous en faites pas, Anthony. S'il doit y avoir un maitre des marionnettes ici, ce sera moi. Pas les trois imbéciles cachés derrière leurs écrans qui pensent prendre les décisions."

Coulson se crispa brutalement.

Il savait ça AUSSI ?

Le sourire de calme assurance du jotun lui fit réellement peur.

Non seulement Loki savait qu'ils existaient, mais il savait aussi probablement leurs identités.

"- Je suis là pour protéger Midgar, Anthony. Et mon frère. Le reste n'as pas d'importance. Je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers du chemin entre moi et mes objectifs. Personne…. Travaillez avec moi et tout se passera bien. Soyez contre moi, et je vous détruirais."

Tony aurait dû avoir peur. Ou peut-être, pas avoir peur mais en tout cas, en ressentir une certaine crainte. Le type qu'il avait en face de lui était puissant, déterminé et ferait passer les dix anneaux, Obadhia et Vanko réunit pour de joyeux boyscouts. Et pourtant, Tony n'avait pas peur.

Il était plutôt…. Fasciné.

Il y avait chez le dieu la même obsession dans l'objectif que chez lui.

La même détermination.

Loki ferait ce qu'il avait décidé, quel qu'en soit le prix pour lui. S'il lui fallait se couper les deux bras et les deux jambes pour s'assurer que son frère serait à l'abri, Tony savait qu'il le ferait.

L'ingénieur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Hé, tant que tu nous laisses nous massacrer entre nous, la protection de la Terre ca me va très bien, hein ! Faut pas se meler des affaires de famille. Mais démonter le voisin qui veut se mêler de ce qui le regarde pas, je suis pour !" Assura le milliardaire avant de donner une tape dans le dos au jotun.

Le sourire de Loki se chargea de soulagement avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Barton.

L'agent haussa un sourcil.

"- Je crois que je commence à prendre parti pour toi, Loki. Je t'aime bien. Tant que tu mets pas la terre en danger, j'en suis."

Coulson haussa les épaules.  
C'était déjà son boulot de base alors…

Thor lui n'en finissait pas de bouder.

"- Il faut que je retrouve mes pouvoirs, mon frère. Comment puis-je te protéger si je ne les ai pas ?"

"- Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, Thor."

Le blond l'attrapa par la taille pour le serrer très fort contre lui. Il caressa doucement sa joue du bout des doigts

"- Si mon frère. Je dois être là pour te protéger, toujours. Je suis ton grand frère."

Le sourire de Loki se chargea de douleur.

Il entendait encore ses propres paroles.

"Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne l'ai jamais été."

Il embrassa Thor sur la joue pendant que son ainé continuait.

"- Et tu es mon petit frère. Ton devoir est de protégé mes arrières. Si tu ne peux pas compter sur moi. Et que je ne peux pas compter sur toi. Comment veux-tu que nous puissions survivre et avancer mon frère ?"

Loki en aurait pleuré.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Thor pour le faire taire.


	6. Chapter 6

Dernière chance

Chapitre 6

Ils s'étaient matérialisés au centre de la ville. Tout au moins, c'était ce qu'Heimdall leur avait annoncé.

Pourtant, ils étaient…au milieu des bois.

Derrière les quatre guerriers, le Destructeur attendait docilement ses ordres.

Odin avait été d'une générosité rare en offrant le contrôle de l'arme à la jeune femme.

Il avait fallu presque onze jours pour que Sif parvienne à se faire obéir du golem de métal.

Le groupe avait rongé son frein, impuissant.

Sans la capacité à se faire obéir du Golem, il était hors de questions qu'ils tentent d'affronter Loki et ses acolytes qui détenaient Thor. Comme la guerrière n'était pas de la famille royale, il avait fallu un moment pour que le Destructeur reconnaisse son autorité.  
C'était un contretemps qu'Odin n'avait pas anticipé.

Qu'il regrettait d'avoir bannit son fils !

S'il avait pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il le livrerait ainsi pieds et poings liés à la vindicte de son frère… Heimdall avait beau lui assurer que Loki n'avait fait aucun mal à Thor, Odin craignait trop les pouvoirs de Loki et ce, depuis trop longtemps, pour faire confiance au Gardien. Qu'est ce qui lui assurait que le jotun n'utilisait pas sa magie pour contraindre l'esprit de Thor ? Loki en serait capable. Il le savait.  
Le pire étant que le roi souffrait de la situation.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que Sif s'était trompée, qu'Heimdall avait raison et que Loki faisait juste tout ce qu'il pouvait pour son frère.

Malheureusement, et il en était parfaitement conscient, l'origine de Loki jouait en ca défaveur. Malgré tous ses efforts, à présent que Loki savait ce qu'il était, Odin craignait la vengeance de cet enfant qu'il avait aimé et élevé même s'il n'était ni de son sang, ni de sa race.

La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que Sif revienne en s'excusant pour avoir mal comprit la situation.

Lorsque les guerriers étaient enfin partis, il avait espéré très fort ne pas avoir faire d'erreur.

"- Où est-on ?"

"- J'en sais rien, Sif" Fandral commençait à s'agacer un peu de la situation.

Thor était son ami. Mais de tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, il n'avait rien remarqué de dangereux. Au contraire ! Il trouvait finalement, avec le recul, assez remarquable le sacrifice que Loki avait fait. L'aurait-il fait à sa place ? A sa grande honte, il devait admettre qu'il n'en savait rien.

Ils se sortirent de sous les frondaisons.

Un hoquet leur échappa.

Il était au milieu d'une forêt, certes. Mais autour d'elle, finalement pas loin, des bâtiments immenses grattaient le ciel. Les humains avaient appris à construire ainsi ? Ils avaient pensés que la petite ville où ils étaient tombés était caractéristique. Alors que ca ? C'était…C'était…

Un hélicoptère passa non loin, les faisant tressaillir. Le Destructeur se prépara à détruire la chose volante mais Sif l'en empêcha.

"- NON ! Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est."

Le destructeur se remit au repos.

"- Où va-t-on ? Cette ville à l'air grande ? Ou trouver Thor et Loki ?"

Sif grinça des dents.  
Hogun avait raison

"- On ne peut pas tout détruire et attendre qu'ils se montrent !" Insista le silencieux guerrier qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

"- …Et pourquoi pas ?"

"- Volstagg…"

"- Si ce qu'Heimdall dit de Loki est vrai, il ne pourra faire autrement que de venir voir. Ce sera notre chance. Et sinon ? Et bien…Ce sont juste des mortels. Evitons d'en tuer mais les destructions ? Quelle importance. Notre prince est plus important que quelques maisons humaines." Raisonna le gros rouquin.

Sif approuva.

"- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions mais je suis ouverte à tout proposition."

Fandral comme Hogun soupirèrent.

Eux non plus n'avaient pas d'autre idée.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la route.

Ils restèrent saisit un moment par la taille de la ville et de la population de fourmis qui se pressait en tous sens.

Les mortels leurs jetaient quelques regards en coin, mais finalement, n'étaient ni étonnés ni effrayé. New York était une ville qui en avait blasé plus d'un.

Irrité à présent par le manque d'intérêt des mortels pour eux, le groupe avança jusqu'au premier carrefour.  
Alors seulement Sif donna l'ordre au destructeur de tout détruire mais d'épargner la population.

Et si, par le plus hasardeux des hasards, il tuait Loki, Sif en serait plus que satisfaite.

L'ordre était clair.

Le Destructeur obéirait : Détruire la ville. Epargner les humains. Tuer le second prince.

############################################

La tour était tombé dans un certain… traintrain quotidien…

Barton était le premier levé à six heures. Il préparait le café et mettait la table pour le lever de Thor et Loki à sept.

Thor était toujours extrêmement énergique, contrairement à Loki que son frère devait, puisqu'ils partageaient la même chambre et le même lit au grands dam de Stark, habiller lui-même.  
Clint avait été un peu consterné mais Thor avait ri. Son frère n'était pas du matin. S'il le laissait faire, Loki n'émergerait pas avant au moins 14h. Alors il le secouait, l'habillait, le portait jusqu'à la cuisine et lui collait son thé dans le bec. Après la troisième tasse, Loki quittait le giron de son frère pour s'asseoir à sa place et aspirer la nourriture aussi vite que Thor.

Ca fascinait toujours Clint.

Les deux princes mangeaient autant l'un que l'autre, c'est-à-dire de quoi résorber la famine en Afrique à chaque repas. Mais si Thor mangeait comme un porc dans sa soue, Loki mangeait avec la délicatesse d'une Lady.

L'agent ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il avait refusé de chercher plus longtemps. Il se contentait d'observer les deux aspirateurs à nourriture pendant qu'il se contentait de ses trois ou quatre pancakes.

Une fois leur faim première assouvie, c'était Loki, à présent réveillé, qui se mettait aux fourneaux.

Clint lui laissait volontiers la place. Il aurait pu dire qu'il y avait de la magie dans la cuisine du dieu mais s'eut été mettre en avant une évidence. Loki utilisait de faire sa magie pour cuisiner.

Une nouvelle fournée de café était lancée, des gâteaux, des crêpes et des cakes s'entassaient sur la table, puis un Stark au trois quart endormit mais attiré par les bonnes odeurs pointait le bout de son nez peu avant huit heure, Bruce Banner sur ses talons.

Le scientifique était aussi timide qu'une petite souris. Barton l'aimait bien.

Même s'il savait qu'il abritait Hulk, il n'avait pour l'instant rien cassé.

Sans doute parce que personne ne semblait redouter l'alter ego du gentil mortel tout humble.

Une seule fois Hulk c'était montré.

Tony l'avait salué en lui offrant une bière, Loki l'avait grondé d'avoir cassé la chaise sur laquelle était assis Bruce, quand à Thor, il avait accueilli le berserker comme un frère.

Totalement pris à contre-pied, le pauvre Hulk avait disparu très vite.  
Depuis, Clint était sûr qu'il boudait.

Du groupe qui s'étoffait petit à petit, il n'y avait que Natasha qui ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'intégrer.  
Et Steve.  
Mais le capitaine n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.  
Toutes ses constantes étaient normales, il n'était plus dans le coma, il ne se réveillait juste pas.  
Les médecins du SHIELD étaient catégoriques pourtant. Son cerveau était intact, il rêvait, il n'y avait aucune explication a son manque d'éveil.

Tout le SHIELD s'inquiétait.

Mais pas Clint.  
Ni Coulson.  
Loki était sur du réveil prochain de Rogers. Alors s'il avait eu à ce point raison jusque-là, s'il garantissait son réveil, pourquoi en auraient-ils douté ?

Pourtant, Clint prévoyait quand même des problèmes. Stark n'aimait pas le Capitaine. Du tout.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était un fait établit.

Comme rien ne semblait parvenir à convaincre Tony du manque de fondement de son aversion pour le capitaine que Coulson vénérait (tout le monde savait pour le pyjama avec les boucliers dessus, JARVIS avait été incapable de se taire), Clint avait fait la seule chose qui lui semblait logique. Il en avait parlé à Loki.

Le prince d'Asgard avait réussi à se faire une place dans sa vie à une vitesse météoritique. L'archer ne savait même pas comment c'était tout simplement possible. Lui qui ne faisait jamais confiance à personne, qui restait à l'écart et travaillait en solo avait accueilli l'extraterrestre avec une facilité effrayante. Il avait fait la même chose pour Thor bien sûr. Mais c'était différent. Thor était tout en sourire, en claques dans le dos, en grande gueule enthousiaste qui faisait comparer le prince à un golden retriever à l'agent. Mais si Thor était un cleps, Loki tenait davantage de la panthère.

Elle vous observait de loin, les griffes sorties, prêtes à vous éventrer aussi bien qu'à condescendre à vous laisser la caresser. Mais ne tentez pas de l'attraper ou elle vous déchirerait à belles dents.  
Loki était comme ça, il le savait. Même si le prince n'avait pour l'instant montré, finalement, aucune agressivité ni aucune violence, il savait qu'il était dangereux.

Alors Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honoré que Loki se soit attaché à lui aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait. Entre prédateurs, c'était…un honneur. Vraiment…

A neuf heures, une Pepper toujours aussi fascinée venait voir ce qui se passait dans la tour toujours en travaux. Elle se finissait rapidement mais tous les artisants s'étaient concentrés sur les étages d'habitation. A présent, ils redescendaient lentement étage par étage vers le rez de chaussée. JARVIS n'était pas encore implémenté totalement mais suffisamment pour être avec son papa dans son atelier tout neuf et dans les couloirs à défaut de toutes les chambres. Certaines étaient encore nues après tout. Pas comme s'ils attendaient encore du monde mais….

Au grand étonnement de Fury, le groupe semblait trouver progressivement un équilibre qui gravitait sans vraiment d'étoile centrale.

Il y avait bien quelques petits éclats mais Loki était tellement sur que ce groupe était le bon que finalement…Personne ne remettait vraiment en cause ses certitudes.

En dix jours, un confort certain s'était fait entre les membres de la tour.

"- Thor ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Thor n'était pas allé s'entrainer à la salle de sport du coin avec Clint ce matin.

Il était retourné à sa chambre.

"- Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ma compagnie en ce moment, mon frère."

Loki s'assit près de son ainé.

Immédiatement, Thor posa son front sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

"- Je n'en peux plus, Loki. Je n'en peux plus d'être inutile."

"- Ne dis pas ça, Thor. Ce n'est que momentané."

"- Mais jusqu'à quand ! Et comment retrouver mes pouvoirs ! Je n'en peux plus. Je te vois travailler chaque jour avec les mortels pour renforcer leurs défenses, pour leur apprendre tout ce que tu sais de l'ennemi qui approche. Et moi… moi…. Je suis INUTILE !"

"- Ne dis pas ça…"

"- SI mon frère ! Je suis INUTILE ! Je devrais être roi ! Et je m'aperçois que je ne sais RIEN ! Rien ! Comment pourrais-je diriger Asgard alors que je ne sais même pas qui sont les éventuels ennemis qui sont à nos portes ? Je ne vois que les Jotuns et les animaux de Surtur. Je ne connais RIEN même de Midgar. Sans l'ami Stark je serais perdu au milieu de nulle part ! Mais tu sais le pire mon frère ?"

"- ….Non ?"

"- C'est que je te vois, toi, qui a toujours été ridiculisé par chacun, repoussé, moqué et laissé au banc par la noblesse, te comporter comme un roi devrait le faire !"

Loki parvint très difficilement à ne pas se raidir. Il attendait cette rébellion de jalousie. Mais il ne l'attendait pas si tôt.

"- Thor…"

"- Non Loki ! Notre père s'est totalement trompé ! C'est TOI qui es né pour être roi d'Asgard ! Et je suis né pour être ton général et la force brute dans ta main. Je ne PEUX PAS régner ! TOI tu le peux. Et tu le dois. Père à eut raison de me bannir. Je ne suis qu'un chiot sans cervelle et une brute sans raison. "

Loki fixait Thor, la bouche grande ouverte. Il s'attendait à tout mais certainement pas à CA !

"- Thor…"

Le blond le prit brutalement dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

"- Je t'en prie mon frère. Une fois que cette menace que tu perçois sera passée, tu devras retourner à Asgard. Ta place est là-bas. Père aura besoin de toi pour le remplacer. Moi….Moi je ne peux pas…Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais…. Je ne peux pas apprendre la sagesse qui me manque….

Loki posa une main sur sa bouche pour faire cesser le flot de paroles.

"- Non Thor. C'est toi l'héritier. Je serais là, près de toi pour t'aider. Mais je ne serais pas roi. Je n'ai jamais voulu le trône. Juste être ton égal."

"- Tu as toujours été mon égal, Loki. Et même plus que ça. C'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours considéré comme acquis. Parce que me séparer de toi serait comme me couper un membre."

Très triste, le jotun secoua la tête.

"- Je ne règnerais pas, Thor. Même si toi et Odin mourriez, je ne régnerais pas. Jamais. "

"- Loki…"

"- Thor…. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi."

"- Mon frère…"

"- J'ai…. Mentit sur la raison de mes "vision". Pas sur le contenu ! Non ! Tout ce que j'ai dit était rigoureusement exact. Mais…Pas la façon dont j'ai vu…j'ai su…."

Thor s'était tut.

Qu'est ce que son frère racontait.

"- Ce n'est pas le sang de Frigga qui m'a donné la capacité à avoir des visions du futur, Thor."

"- ….Comment…"

"- Je n'ai pas une goutte de sang de Frigga dans les veines."

Thor ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Ho ! Ho…. Oh…. Je vois…."

Ce n'était pas rare qu'un Asgardien ai de petits…accidents…. Et qu'ils soient productifs. Les bâtards étaient plus que fréquents.

"- Et Odin n'est pas davantage mon père que Frigga n'est pas mère." Souffla encore doucement Loki.

Cette fois, Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

"- NON !"

"- Thor…"

Le blond attrapa douloureusement Loki par les épaules.

"- Je m'en fiche Loki ! Je m'en fiche ! Même si nous ne sommes pas du même sang tu seras toujours mon frère ! Nous avons joué ensembles, grandis ensemble. Nous sous sommes battu côte à côte. Je me fiche de ton sang. Je me fiche du mien ! Nous avons combattu ensemble tant et tant, nous avons été blessés ensemble si souvent qu'il y a des millénaires que nos sangs se sont mêlés mon frère. Tu ES mon frère. Même si nous ne sommes pas du même ventre ou des mêmes reins, tu ES mon frère !"

Loki lui caressa tristement la joue.

"- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu connaissais ma lignée, Thor."

Le prince blond fixa durement son cadet.

Résolu, il mit un genou à terre devant lui pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. Toujours assit sur le lit, Loki se recroquevilla devant le regard chargé d'orage.

"- Loki, je me fiche de tes vrais parents. Tu as dit que tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours était par amour pour moi, parce que je suis ton frère. Est-ce vrai ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Alors, si je suis encore ton frère dans ton cœur, pourquoi cherches-tu à me dénier l'amour qui est le mien ?"

Thor prit son frère par la nuque jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien.

"- Tu es mon frère, Loki Odinson. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. Nos sangs sont peut-être nés étrangers, mais le temps et les larmes les ont mêlés plus souvent que s'ils étaient issus du même ventre." Un petit sourire apparu soudain sur les lèvres du prince ainé. "Tu es mon frère et mon ami" Et plus encore mais Thor refusait de s'y attarder pour l'instant. "Parfois, je suis envieux de toi. De ton intelligence, de ta répartie, de son succès avec tes conquêtes…Si mon frère, je te connais ! Mais ne doute jamais, JAMAIS, que je t'aime."

Les larmes aux yeux, Loki enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son ainé.

Thor lui caressa longuement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que Barton débarque dans leur chambre, son arc à la main.

"- On a un problème."

################################################## #####

Il faisait… Une température correcte.

Autour de lui, l'air était piquant, plus…pollué qu'il n'en avait l'habitude ? Ou pollué différemment ?

Lentement, il s'assit sur son lit.

Ou était-il ?  
Il était dans une grande chambre. Le lit était immense, la fenêtre aussi et les meubles étaient… Bizarres.

Lentement, il se mit sur ses pieds.

Il tangua une seconde puis se retablit.

Il portait un tshirt moulant marqué aux armes de Stark Industries. Howard l'avait-il trouvé ? Etait-ce lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie ?

A pas lent, il s'approcha de la fenètre….pour faire un bond en arrière.  
Qu'est ce qu'était cette ville ?

Au bord de l'hyper ventilation, il chercha une porte de sortir.

"- Monsieur Rogers, Bonjour."

"- Qui….Qui est là ? Ou est-ce que je suis ?"

JARVIS ignora momentanément les questions.

Il n'y avait que lui et Thor dans la tour.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, l'IA avait quand même prévenu le dieu devenu homme. Au pire, ça l'occuperait, au mieux, il serait utile. Avec tous les occupants de la tour partit au contact de l'ennemi qui dévastait les alentours de Central Park, JARVIS n'avait pas trop de solutions.

"- Je suis JARVIS l'intelligence artificielle qui dirige cette tour. J'ai été conçus par monsieur Stark. Vous êtes actuellement dans la Tour Stark à New York et…"

"- CE N'EST PAS NEW YORK CA !"

"- Si vous vouliez bien me laisser finir."

Le ton pincé de JARVIS fit taire le soldat.

"- Vous avez plongé dans la glace en 1943 pour éviter que la ville ne soit détruite par Hydra. Après votre chute, votre métabolisme augmenté vous a plongé dans un coma du au froid. Comme les ours qui hibernent si vous voulez une analogie." Expliquait calmement JARVIS.

A la fois rassuré et un peu effrayé par la voix désincarnée si calme, Steve s'était rapproché de la fenêtre. C'était NY ? Mais pas une NY qu'il connaissait. Il avait…Dormit ? Mais pour changer ainsi….

"- Combien…de temps ?"

"- ….Presque 70 ans monsieur. Je suis désolé. Nous somme en 2012."

Steve se laissa tomber par terre.

2012 ? Etait-ce dieu possible ?

"- Comment…Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"- Un dieu nous à fournit votre localisation."

Cela choqua si bien le soldat qu'il se redressa.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Loki Odinson, Dieu du Chaos et de la Destruction a donné au SHIELD vos coordonnées."

"- Le SHIELD….. Howard m'avait parlé de ca en riant. Il trouvait que mon bouclier était un meilleur symbole de paix que toutes les armes du monde et qu'il était plus que temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de proteger la paix au lieu de préparer la guerre…. Alors Howard à vraiment créé le SHIELD ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- Howard est…"

"- Monsieur Stark père est décédé depuis une vingtaine d'année."

Le cœur de Steve se serra.

"- Et…les autres ?

"- De votre unité combattante, il ne reste que trois personnes en vie. Deux sont mentalement déficiente à cause de l'âge. Le dernier est dans une maison de retraite du Maine où il continue à courser les infirmières." Cela fit sourire Steve malgré ses larmes. "Miss Carter s'est marié avec un agent du SHIELD et à eut un fils. Son nom d'épouse est Coulson. Elle profite actuellement de sa retraite sur la côte du Delaware. Voulez-vous qu'elle soit prévenue de votre retour ?"

"- NON ! Non… Non… Ce n'est pas la peine."

Au moins sa Peggy n'avait pas gâché sa vie à l'attendre. Et si la douleur de la perdre était réelle. Après tout, pour lui, ce n'était que la veille qu'il l'avait quitté. Au moins était-il heureux qu'elle ait eut une longue vie bien remplie.

"- As-t-elle été heureuse au moins ?"

"- Tout porte à le croire monsieur."

"- Bon… bon… Alors tant mieux…"

Assis sur le sol, il replia ses jambes pour poser son front dessus.

2012…. Il était en 2012….

"- Et cette tour appartient…Appartenait à Howard ?"

"- Non monsieur, elle a été construire par son fils, Anthony. Comme moi. Monsieur Stark est l'un des trois hommes les plus riches de la planète. Voulez-vous une rapide biographie de monsieur Stark et des autres habitants de la tour ?"

"- Heu…. Non… merci Ja...Jar…."

"- JARVIS monsieur."

"- Ca fait…Trop d'information pour moi pour l'instant."

"- Je comprends monsieur. Monsieur Thor est à la porte si vous souhaitez de la compagnie."

Steve ferma les yeux.  
Voulait-il de la compagnie ?  
Il n'en savait rien. Mais si la crise de panique qui montait lentement devait s'aggraver, il était sûr que ce serait une bonne idée.

"- Ce…ne serait pas de refus."

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un homme immense aux bras comme des cuisses et le sourire le plus large et le plus chaleureux que Steve avait jamais rencontré. Il se sentit immédiatement à l'aise face à l'inconnu.

"- Salutation Ami Rogers ! Il y a des jours que nous attendions votre réveil !"

Et sans complexe, au lieu d'attendre que Steve se lève, il s'assit par terre près de lui.

"- Je suis Thor Odinson. Dieu du Tonnerre et Prince d'Asgard." Le sourire communicatif se flétrit soudain. "Enfin… Je l'étais…A présent, je ne suis plus que Thor, Frère de Loki Odinson. Mais ca me suffit finalement."

Un peu épuisé pour cette avalanche de paroles, Steve eut besoin d'une minute pour faire le tri.

"- Heu…. Steve…Rogers… Captain… America…"

"- L'ami Coulson nous a raconté nombre de vos exploits !"

"- Coulson ?"

"- L'agent Phil Coulson est le fils de miss Carter" Eclaira JARVIS, toujours serviable.

"- L'ami Coulson vous tient en haute estime ! Il n'a pas quitté votre chevet jusqu'à être sûr que vous alliez rejoindre le royaume des vivants !" Ajouta encore Thor.

Steve grogna avant de reposer son front sur ses genoux.

Il se sentait si mal !

"- Mais je parle trop, ami Rogers…"

"- Steve… Juste Steve…"

"- Alors appelez moi juste Thor."

Steve lui jeta un regard par en dessous. Il aurait voulu qu'il l'appelle comment autrement ?

La tour trembla soudain sur ses fondations.

"- Ami des murs ?"

"- Il semble que l'anomalie se soit rapproché de la tour, monsieur Thor. Et elle détruit tout sur son passage."

JARVIS alluma un écran.

Thor jura.

Le Destructeur ? Qu'est ce que le Destructeur faisait là ?

Et…Oui, c'était bien ses amis et Sif ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Etait-ce eux qui avait amené l'arme ici ? Mais…POURQUOI ?

Un hoquet lui échappa lorsqu'il vit le Destructeur braquer sa tuyère sur Loki.

Son frère évita le cone igné à la dernière seconde en se jetant derrière une voiture.

Thor jura encore.  
Le golem en avait spécifiquement après son frère !

Il devait faire quelque chose.

"- Je suis désolé ami Rogers, mais je dois y aller ! Mon frère est en danger !"

Et sans plus réfléchir, il planta le capitaine sur place.

Le soldat se leva lentement.

De ce qu'il voyait, des gens étranges controlait une créature de métal qui attaquait civils et batiments.

Un groupe étrange tentait de combattre la chose.

"- Qui sont…."

La vue se modifia au gré de la demande numérique de JARVIS pour faire un gros plan sur IronMan.

"- l'Armure IronMan, piloté par monsieur Stark." La vue se recarda sur Hulk. "Le Docteur Bruce Banner, qui peut prendre cette forme." Une petite photo du scientifique était apparue dans un coin de l'écran. "Loki Odison, Prince d'Asgard, Dieu du mensonge, de la malice, du feu, du chaos et de la destruction." Steve siffla lorsque le dieu se prit une claque monstrueuse qui l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres alors qu'il s'était précipité pour protéger un humain avec un ark. "Clint Barton, Agent du SHIELD, tireur d'élite et assassin, nom de code : Hawkeye. "Puis enfin en dernier. "Natasha Romanov, Agent du SHIELD, espionne et assassin, nom de code, Black Widow. "

Steve resta les yeux clos un instant de plus.  
Il fit jouer ses muscles les uns après les autres.

"- Mon bouclier est-il quelque part ?"

Un logement s'ouvrit dans le mur de la chambre. Sa chambre visiblement.

"- Votre ancien uniforme était trop abimé. Monsieur Stark à beaucoup ronchonné mais il vous a fait celui-là sur un design de monsieur Coulson."

Steve s'habilla rapidement puis rejoint…Sa nouvelle équipe ?

Il avait un travail à faire.  
Il était encore perdu, incapable de comprendre quand il était, ce qui c'était passé mais son aide était requise. Et ça, à défaut du reste, il connaissait.

##########################################

L'attaque était totalement imprévue.

Loki avait assuré qu'il n'était pas au courant de son existence.

Pourtant, quelque part, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Il avait supplié Thor de rester à l'abri. Il était trop faible, trop fragile pour s'en mêler. Et Loki serait plus rassuré s'il savait son frère à l'abri. Si Thor était protégé, il pourrait se concentrer tout entier sur la protection de leur nouveau foyer.

Thor avait finalement accepté en râlant.

Loki avait prévenu ses….amis ? Oui…Ses amis en devenir.

Le Destructeur était quasi indestructible.

Et il avait été envoyé par Odin.  
Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas.  
Lorsqu'il avait vu Sif et les autres, il les avait salués avec enthousiasme. Pendant une demi-seconde.  
Jusqu'à ce que Sif pointe son doigt sur lui.

"- Par le trône d'Asgard, tue le !"

Le cône igné avait manqué le faire rôtir comme un poulet.

Ce n'était que la présence d'IronMan qui l'avait poussé sur le côté qui l'avait sauvé.

Loki était resté comme paralysé une minute.

Le trône voulait le voir mort ?  
Il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner mais ça faisait…. Mal quand même.  
Ainsi, à présent que le jotun savait ce qu'il était, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité.  
Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Il versa une unique larme sur ce dernier lien avec son enfance qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir encore au fin fond de son cœur.  
A présent, il n'avait plus que Thor et Midgar.

Il s'était jeté au combat avec une férocité qui avait terrifié Sif et les trois guerriers. Jamais ils ne l'avaient imaginé aussi combatif. Et aussi puissant.

Avec l'aide des mortels, ils avaient eu la main haute.

Un temps.

Puis le Destructeur avait semblé trouver son second souffle.

Ils avaient reculés, mètre après mètre.  
Comment détruire cette chose ?  
Il avait essayé, de par son autorité de prince d'Asgard, d'arrêter le Golem.  
Il s'état figé une seconde puis avait avancé encore sous les ordres de plus en plus agressifs de Sif.

Ils avaient reculés.

Encore.

"- LOKI ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT ?"

"- Il faut le détruire !" Le prince était presque hystérique d'angoisse. Chaque blessure sur les membres de ses amis… SES amis… étaient presque une douleur physique pour lui.

"- Est-ce qu'on pourrait l'enterrer sous du béton ? Y a un parking en construction pas loin."

"- On peut essayer. Bien pensé, Clint."

Le moineau eut un infime sourire puis le combat reprit.

Le Destructeur détruisait systématiquement le quartier.  
Combien y avait-il eut de morts ? De blessés ? Pas trop, ils l'espéraient tous.

Loki hurla soudain à Clint de dégager mais l'archer ne l'entendit pas. Il se rua sur lui pour le pousser. La gifle du Golem le balaya avec brutalité.

Presque inconscient, il ne parvint pas à se redresser à temps.

Le Destructeur dirigea sa tuyère vers lui puis un déluge de feu l'engloutit.

"- LOKI !"

####################################

Horrifié, Thor avait vu son frère s'effondrer, sonné.

"- SIF ! ARRETE CA !"

"- THOR ?"

La guerrière s'était précipité vers lui.

"- ARRETE ! SIF !"

"- Comment vas-tu ? Loki ne t'as pas blessé ? Tu vas bien ?"

"- Mon frère ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, pauvre folle !"

Heurté, Sif recula.

"- Thor, Loki n'est pas ton frère !"

"- Je m'en fiche de ses parents ! Il est mon frère."

Surprise, la guerrière eut une seconde de flottement. Loki avait dit ce qu'il était à Thor ?

"- Thor ! C'est la faute de Loki si tu as été exilé ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Il veut détruire Asgard ! Il rassemble une armée, il…"

"- IL TENTE DE PROTEGER MIDGAR ! SOMBRE CRETINE ! ARRETE DE DESTRUCTEUR !"

Thor la secoua rudement puis laissa tomber. Ce n'était pas comme ca qu'il parviendrait à quelque chose.

Un poing de glace autour du cœur, il se rua sur son frère.

Le destructeur s'était trop rapproché de lui.

"- SIIIIIIF ! ARRETE !" Hurla-t-il encore juste avant que les flammes n'engloutissent Loki.

"- THOR ARRETE !"

IronMan l'attrapa par la taille.

"- Tu ne peux plus rien faire."

Le destructeur se détournait déjà.

Thor se dégagea du mortel pour se ruer sur son frère.

"- Loki…."

Il se figea lorsque la main de Loki bougea.

Une main…Bleue…

Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait sans savoir quoi dire le jotun recroquevillé sur le sol.

La glace qui l'avait protégé se désagrégeait rapidement.

"- Lo…. Ki ?"

"- T…Thor ?"

"- Tu es…Tu es…"

"- Un monstre… je sais…." Il y avait des larmes dans la voix du jeune prince.

"- NON ! Tu… ATTENTION !"

Le destructeur était revenu à la charge.  
Puisque son feu n'avait servi à rien, il arma son bras une fois de plus pour cette fois écraser sa victime sur le sol.

"- THOR !"

Le prince sauta entre le golem et son frère pour le protéger.

"- ARRETE !"

La voix de Sif immobilisa le Destructeur pendant environ six secondes. Puis le Golem reprit son avancée vers Loki sans se soucier une seconde de la mouche qu'il avait envoyé se briser la nuque sur le sol

"- SIF ! ARRETE CE MONSTRE !" Supplia Fandral qui n'en pouvait plus.

"- Il… il refuse…"

"- Thor….. Thor…"

Bleu de sa naissance, Loki rampa jusque près de son frère.

Le Destructeur utilisa encore son feu sur lui mais la glace l'en protégea.

"- Thor ?"

Non…Non… Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! NON ! Ca suffisait les bêtises ! Il avait tout fait pour que tout aille bien à présent ! Tout ! Il avait tout sacrifié ! Et Thor était encore mort ! NON ! Il refusait !

La terre se mit à trembler autour de lui à mesure que sa magie perdait tout contrôle.

"- SIF ! FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !"

La guerrière serra les mâchoires. Si Loki déchainait sa magie.

"- TUE LE !" Ordonna-t-elle encore.

Le Destructeur attrapa Loki par le cou et se mit à serrer, sans se soucier des attaques des Avengers contre lui. Même Hulk ne le fit ni bouger, ni lâcher.

#####################################

Le coup l'avait surpris.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir, occupé qu'il était à rejoindre son frère et à vouloir le mettre à l'abri.

Il avait volé contre le mur.

Il avait senti sa nuque se briser.

La douleur avait duré moins d'une seconde mais elle avait été si forte qu'il s'était cru mourir.  
A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment mort ?  
Non… C'était impossible.

Il ne pouvait PAS mourir !

Son frère comptait sur lui, ses amis comptaient sur lui. Ils avaient besoin de lui.  
C'était son devoir de se relever et de les aider.

Sans savoir comment, il savait que le Capitaine, à peine réveillé pourtant, encore perdu et totalement déphasé était là, pour aider des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, juste parce qu'il le devait. Parce que c'était dans son sang, parce que c'était dans son âme d'aider.

Thor se débattit contre le froid qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Il devait se battre ! Il devait lutter !

Pas pour la gloire ! Pas parce qu'il aimait ça. Mais parce qu'il le devait.

On comptait sur lui.  
C'était son devoir.  
Des gens dépendaient de lui !

Mjolnir ! Il voulait Mjolnir ! Il avait besoin d'elle !  
Il tendit tout ce qu'il restait de lui vers l'arme.

Une douleur affreuse l'envahit encore.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de son père, loin, confusément, comme un…souvenir ?  
Le sien ?  
Non…Celui de Mjolnir ?

"Quiconque possèdera ce marteau, s'il s'en trouve digne, possèdera le pouvoir de Thor."

Il leva la main.  
Dans un éclair aussi bruyant que brutal, il ouvrit les yeux.

Mjolnir était là. Dans sa main.

Il se leva.

Des centaines d'éclairs le frappèrent à mesure que son armure se reconstituait sur lui.

Le destructeur ouvrit sa tuyère pour le frapper.  
Mjolnir bondit vers le golem, détourna son attaque vers la route quasi inoccupée puis revint vers la main de son maitre, jetant la créature de métal au sol au passage.

"- Wahou ! Ha bah putain ! Costaud le Mickey !" Commenta Stark avait de réaliser qu'il aurait du se faire griller comme du corned beef lorsque les flammes du destructeur avaient été détournées vers la roule…Vers lui…Comment…

"- Monsieur Stark…"

Un peu roussit, Steve baissa un peu son bouclier derrière lequel il les avait protégé tous les deux.

Tony resta stupéfait une seconde.

"- Captain."

"- Ravi de faire votre connaissance."

Une timidité inusitée envahit le milliardaire.

"- Moi…De même…"

"- Vous pouvez marcher ? C'est trop gros pour nous je crois. Et je ne me sens pas très bien."

Tony se reprit enfin.

"- JARVIS depuis quand Cap' est réveillé ?"

"- Une vingtaine de minutes à peine monsieur."

Tony jura.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et entraina le capitaine à l'écart. Les deux hommes se portaient l'un l'autre comme ils pouvaient pour s'écarter du dieu furieux et de la créature de métal.

Clint et Natasha ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, puis Bruce qui serrait les restes de son pantalon autour de sa taille.

"- C'est…impressionnant."

"- Je dirais même que c'est effrayant."

"- Ne faites pas le rabat-joie, Coulson."

Steve sembla s'éclairer

"- Ho ! Vous êtes l'agent Coulson ? Bonjour !"

Phil rougit affreusement.

"- Heu…heu…bon…jour ?"

Clint lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"- Heu… On verra ca plus tard si vous permettez."

Tony fixa bizarrement Steve. Le super soldat était humain alors ?

Wahou.

Le destructeur se redressa en tentant de cramer une fois encore Thor mais le dieu s'était envolé pour lui échapper.  
En vol stationnaire, il se mit à faire tourner très vite son marteau

"- Bordel mais il fait quoi ?!"

"- Une tornade ! Il créé une tornade !"

Le visage de pierre, Thor alors détruire le Destructeur.

Sif avait beau hurler au Golem d'arrêter, il était…Totalement hors de contrôle.

"- Je vais chercher Loki." Décida soudain Clint en plantant les autres sur place.

Il se faufila jusqu'au Jotun encore effondré sur le sol, brisé.

"- Loki ? ….T'es tout bleu…."

"- Je suis un monstre…"

"- Heu… Nan, le monstre, y a ton frère qui est en train de le défoncer. Allez vient."

Il attrapa le jotun par le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

Loki voulu se débattre.

"- NON ! Je vais te bruler !"

"- Hé ?"

"- Le froid…"

Clint le tâta un peu partout.

"- Bon, t'es froid mais rien de fantastique. Alors viens ! Faut bouger !"

La tornade que créait Thor était si forte que le Destructeur était lentement aspiré vers les hauteurs. Et avec lui, des tonnes de débris et de bouts de bétons.

Clint commença à s'envoler aussi.

Loki le rattrapa, le tira contre lui puis le mit à l'abri sous son propre corps et, sans le réaliser, une épaisse couche de glace.

La super cellule de la tornade s'élargit encore à mesure que sa force augmentait de plus en plus sous le contrôle de Thor.

Le Destructeur tenta de le griller une fois de plus sans se soucier de Sif qui lui hurlait d'arrêter à s'en mettre les cordes vocales à vif. Que croyait-elle cette femelle ? Elle n'était pas de la famille royale ! Il n'allait certainement pas lui obéir plus avant !

Thor repoussa un puis deux cônes ignés avec Mjolnir puis, son arme au-devant de lui, il fit comme il avait fait avec le monstre sur Jotunheim. Il encastra le marteau dans la tête du Destructeur où il déversa toute sa puissance à travers l'arme.

Une onde de choc ignée parcouru la ville sur plusieurs blocs.

Les restes du Destructeur s'écrasèrent au sol puis la super cellule se désagrégea pendant que Thor redescendait à son tour.

Elle disparue sur un dernier souffle lorsqu'il toucha terre.

Les débris churent à leur tour.  
Thor sortit de la poussière.  
Il alla droit sur Sif et ceux qu'il avait appelé pendant si longtemps ses amis.

Ils avaient voulu tuer Loki !

Ils avaient voulu tuer son frère adoré !

Comment avaient-ils osés ?

"- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela !"

Sif recula d'un pas.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Thor dans une telle rage.

"- Ce n'est pas ton frère ! C'est un JOTUN !"

"- LOKI EST MON FRERE !" Hurla Thor.

"- Thor… C'est lui qui a tout manigancé pour que les jotuns arrêtent ton couronnement ! C'est lui qui a intrigué pour que tu sois bannit ! IL VEUT LE TRONE ! IL VEUT DETRUIRE ASGARD ! ET IL VEUX TE DETRUIRE TOI !"

Un calme inattendu s'était déversé dans les veines du prince.

Il s'était détourné de la femelle en rage pour chercher son frère des yeux.

Lentement, il le vit s'extraire d'un cocon de glace dans lequel il avait protégé l'ami Barton. Si son frère était aussi vil que Sif le disait, aurait-il cherché à protégé l'humain ? Chercherait-il à protéger Midgar ?

Il planta Sif sur place pour venir s'accroupir près de Loki.

"- Ne me regarde pas, Thor." Supplia le Jotun d'une voix anéantie.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque.

"- Alors c'est cela que tu me cachais Loki ?"

"- Je suis…Le fils de Laufey…Arraché par Odin à son lit de mort parce que trop faible pour ête un vrai jotun." Loki avait craché la chose. Il y avait des souffrances qui ne s'apaisaient pas, même avec le temps."

"- Tu es le fils de Laufey. Mais tu es surtout le frère de Thor, Loki… Est-ce vrai ce que dit Sif ? Tu as permis aux Jotun d'entrer à Asgard ?"

Loki baissa les yeux.

Il sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Incapable de parler, il hocha la tête.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Il fallut un long moment pour que le jotun parvienne à parler.

"- Parce que tu aurais été un roi déplorable et que je voulais protéger Asgard."

Le sourire de Thor se fit lumineux.

Une fois encore, il posa son front contre celui, glacé de son frère.

Pourtant, la morsure du froid ne le blessa pas. Elle s'apaisa même lentement à mesure que la peau de Loki reprenait sa couleur rose et pâle.

"- Je t'aime mon frère…"

"- Je t'ai trahis."

"- Non mon frère…. Tu as été le seul à avoir le courage de t'opposer à moi alors que, en effet, j'aurais été un danger pour Asgard."

Loki le repoussa doucement.

"- Tu me pardonnes ?

"- Je te pardonnerai toujours Loki. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime."

Le jotun se jeta dans ses bras.  
En larmes, il se serra contre son grand frère qu'il avait encore failli perdre.

"- Ne me laisse plus jamais." Supplia-t-il. "S'il te plait. Ne m'abandonne pas encore."

Il était passé à une rognure d'ongle de détruire Midgar. Encore.  
Sans son frère, quelle importance qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt ? Quelle importance qu'Yggdrasil vive ou meurt ?

A côté des deux princes, Clint veillait sur eux avec la possessivité d'un bouledogue.

Qu'on les laisse tranquille un instant.

Finalement, Ils se séparèrent.

Thor aida son cadet à se relever.

Loki lâcha un cri de surprise mêlé de douleur lorsque son pied toucha le sol.

Cassé ? La cheville sans doute…

Il dut s'appuyer lourdement sur Thor.

Non loin, Coulson donnait déjà des ordres pour que l'évacuation, aussi bien des débris que des restes du Destructeur soit faite aussi vite que possible.

Tony aida Steve à se remette debout pendant que Bruce aidait Natasha.

"- Et bien si j'en crois ce que disait Loki, notre petit famille toute neuve est au complet !" railla Tony pour combler le blanc maladroit qui les gênait tous.

Loki étroitement serré contre lui, Thor retourna auprès de Sif.  
La jeune femme jeta un regard haineux à Loki. Le regard replis d'amour que le jotun dédiait à Thor n'était pas celui d'un frère pour son ainé.

C'était…Répugnant.

"- Sif." Elle se raidit.

La colère rentrée de Thor était presque plus effrayante que sa rage.

"- Je ne vais rien faire contre toi. Je le pourrais. J'en ai le droit. Mais si je le fais, je le regretterais. Tu as été…Vous avez été mes amis tous les quatre. A présent partez. Je ne veux plus vous revoir."

Il se détourna sans plus écouter leurs protestations.

Pour lui, ils n'existaient même plus.  
Loki enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son frère. Thor finit par le soulever dans ses bras malgré ses protestations.

"- Chut mon frère. Tu es blessé. C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi. Quand je serais blessé, ce sera à toi de le faire.

Loki se tut.

Heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps bien qu'il eut préféré que Thor ne regagne pas ses pouvoirs, il se laissa aller contre lui.

Pendant un instant, juste un instant, il se laissa aller au plaisir d'oublier qu'à chaque seconde, Thanos se rapprochait.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque le Bifrost s'ouvrit pour emporter avec lui Sif et les trois autres.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque Thor le posa sur le lit de leur chambre.

Par contre, il soupira de satisfaction lorsque Thor s'allongea près de lui, juste pour une petite minute de réconfort.

######################################

Avec rage, Sif jeta son épée sur son lit.

Elle avait tout fait ! Tout !

Et voilà que son obéissance lui explosait à la figure.

Thor lui échappait au profit d'une union aussi incestueuse que contre nature avec son frère.

Odin l'avait vertement secouée pour avoir utilisé le Destructeur pour éliminer Loki alors même qu'il était une menace ! Elle le savait !

Ses amis lui battaient froid.

Et son père ressortait du bois après des siècles de quasi abandon pour lui sonner les cloches et la menacer d'un mariage forcé honnit dans une province hasardeuse.

Elle le haïssait.  
Elle haïssait Loki.  
C'était sa faute !  
Ça avait toujours été sa faute !

Furieuse, elle alla prendre un long bain pour tenter de se calmer, sans succès.  
Quand elle ressortit de l'eau, elle se sécha, démêla ses longs cheveux puis essuya le miroir embué avant de faire un bond en arrière.  
Ce n'était pas son reflet dans la glace.  
Mais celui d'une créature violette au sourire effrayant.

"- Je suis Thanos. Je te propose un marché, fillette. Je veux le Tesseract. Il est sur Midgar. En échange, le t'offre la mort de ton ennemi et la main de celui que tu aimes."

La guerrière resta saisie un long moment avant de se reprendre.  
Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?  
Rien.  
Elle accepta.


	7. Chapter 7

Dernière chance

Chapitre 7

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon, la tête penchée sur le côté du même mouvement, les sourcils froncés de concentration, les deux dieux tentaient de donner un sens non seulement à ce qu'ils voyaient sur l'écran mais au commentaire audio qu'ils entendaient.

Du même mouvement, ils se penchèrent sur la droite, puis sur la gauche pour suivre les mouvements sur la télé lorsque l'homme souleva sa compagne pour la retourner sur la table.

Le commentaire audio couvrait en partie les ahanements de l'homme et les couinements tout sauf excitant de l'actrice porno qui se faisait ramoner avec la dernière énergie par l'acteur mâle.

"- Bob soulève Lisa de la table, la retourne pour lui enfoncer son énorme sexe luisant dans le vagin puis le besogne avec enthousiasme pendant que la télé en fond sonore passe un épisode de Derrick."

La voix était vide de toute émotion, purement descriptive.

Loki se gratta le cou puis se tourna vers Thor.

Son frère semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

"- Bob soulève Lisa dans ses bras, la sodomise d'un coup et la fait rebondir sur ses cuisses pendant qu'elle hurle de plaisir."

Loki frémit.

La pauvre enfant.

Pour avoir été à sa place, il avait mal pour elle.

Thor frémit.

Pour avoir été très…curieux avec nombre de ses conquêtes, il était furieux contre la brutalité du male sur l'écran. La pauvre enfant !

Près d'eux, en train de mourir lentement de rire sur le sol, Clint n'avait même plus la force de zapper ou de demander à JARVIS de le faire.

De l'autre côté du canapé, une caméra à la main, Tony filmait les réactions des deux Asgardiens. C'était juste TROP drôle de les voir faire.

Steve avait fui dès les premières images, Natasha regardait les deux humains jouer avec les deux immortels en se demandant s'ils avaient réussi à les casser.

Quant à Bruce, il observait le tout avec le même air de blâme amusé sur le visage que Pepper qui elle en plus foudroyait du regard Clint et Tony.  
Ils avaient fini de dévoyer le monde oui ? Pour une fois qu'elle avait quelques innocents (toute proportion gardée) dans son entourage, Tony tentait de les dépraver comme lui.  
Mais il fallait avouer que la tête de Thor et Loki devant le porno en audio description était assez…Cocasse.

"- Amis, quel est donc le propos de cette chose ?"

Thor n'était pas heurté par le porno en lui-même. Asgard était de mœurs finalement assez libre aussi était-il assez fréquent de tomber sur des couples en train de s'aimer dans l'une des innombrables alcôves du palais. Lui-même était tombé à plus d'une reprise sur son frère très occupé et inversement. A de nombreuses reprises, les frères s'étaient même partagé leurs conquêtes du moment. Les donzelles (et les messieurs) en question, n'en avaient été que plus satisfait. Un prince était un met de choix.

Mais ça ?  
C'était comme de voir de la viande au milieu d'un autre plat de viande.  
L'intérêt était des plus discutables.

"- C'est un porno, Thor. C'est censé être excitant sexuellement pour permettre aux pauvres mortels esseulés de se satisfaire à la main." Finit par expliquer Clint.

Il avait fini de rire comme un bossu et n'était plus que secoué de temps en temps de petits hoquets d'hilarité.

Il avait réussi à se redresser assez pour poser sa joue sur la cuisse de Loki. Machinalement, le prince s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse.  
Clint adorait ça.

########################################

Thor caressa l'épaule nue de son frère.  
Dans ses bras, Loki soupira de plaisir avant de se rencogner plus étroitement contre lui.

Avant ses "visions", Loki n'avait jamais été réellement calin avec lui. Possessif, protecteur, affectueux, oui. Plus qu'à son tour. Mais câlin ?  
Pas vraiment.

A présent, Loki avait besoin que Thor le garde dans ses bras pour pouvoir dormir sans cauchemars.

Thor soupira.

Lorsque Sif l'avait tué, il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

Il aurait dû retourner à Asgard.

Odin l'attendait, Frigga l'attendait.

Hugin et Munin étaient venu plus d'une fois pour le prévenir que le roi l'attendait. A chaque jour qui passait, l'impatience d'Odin était plus prononcée.  
Sa colère aussi.  
Mais Thor ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer.  
Non qu'Asgard ne lui manque.  
Simplement, il n'avait pas eu besoin que Loki le lui dise pour comprendre que son cadet, son jotun de cadet qui avait révélé à leur père qu'il savait ce qu'il était, n'était probablement plus le bienvenue à Asgard.

Certes, la tentative de meurtre de Sif sur son petit frère était son fait à elle seulement, mais….Rien ne lui disait qu'Odin n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Après tout, Odin avait confié le Destructeur à la guerrière. Elle n'aurait pu le prendre avec elle sans son autorisation expresse.

Thor ne pouvait laisser son frère seul.  
Puisque Loki était confiné à Midgar à présent, très bien. Il resterait avec lui.  
La fidélité n'avait jamais été un vain mot pour le prince. Pour aucun des deux.

Loki avait tout sacrifié pour son frère.

Il était normal qu'il lui rende la pareille.

Dans ses bras, Loki se débattit légèrement.

Les cauchemars étaient tout le temps les même.

Thanos….l'Autre…Sa propre mort…Celle de l'ami Coulson…Clint….Tony….

C'était les mêmes mots, les mêmes peurs, encore et encore….

Thor serra plus étroitement son frère dans ses bras.

Avec tendresse, il l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Shhhh… Tout va bien mon frère, je suis là…. Tout va bien…."

Cela faisait une année que Sif et les trois guerriers étaient partis. Si les calculs de Loki étaient exacts, Thanos et son armée avaient encore un an et demi avant d'approcher du système solaire de Midgar. Mais Loki ne faisait pas confiance à ses propres calculs.

Certes, Thanos ne l'avait plus lui comme tête de pont.

Mais qui lui assurait que le Titan Fou ne trouverait pas une autre âme abandonnée et douloureuse à manipuler pour suivre ses plans de folie ?  
Rien.  
Alors il préférait tabler sur "sa" propre arrivée.

Mieux valait être prêt en avance que désolé ensuite.

Loki frémit lourdement dans les bras de son frère.

Thor ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir.

Le jotun resta immobile quelques minutes, comme pour s'assurer que son frère dormait bel et bien.

"- …JARVIS ?"

Ce n'était qu'un murmure auquel l'IA répondit tout aussi doucement pour ne pas réveiller le prince blond.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Anthony est-il debout ?"

"- A l'atelier, monsieur."

Loki se sortit tout doucement des bras de son ainé.

Il lui déposa un baiser léger comme une aile de papillon sur la joue puis l'abandonna à son lit pour rejoindre l'humain, un simple peignoir sur le dos.

Lorsque Loki eu refermé la porte de la chambre, Thor se redressa, malheureux comme à chaque fois.

"- JARVIS ? Où est mon frère ?"

"- Avec monsieur Stark."

La réponse était toujours la même.

"- Sur écran, s'il te plait."

"- …Vous vous faites du mal, monsieur."

"- …..Sur écran."

L'IA obéit. Elle produit le retour caméra de l'atelier où Stark embrassait Loki avec une passion tendre. Le peignoir ne tarda pas à tomber sur le sol.

Recroquevillé sur son lit, Thor se refusait à détourner les yeux de la scène.

Comme au moins deux fois par semaine, Loki l'abandonnait pour rejoindre les bras de l'humain.

Mais si encore Loki l'avait fait par amour pour l'humain…. Mais Thor connaissait son cadet. Il connaissait ce regard calme et vide. Le même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait été marié de force à ses épouses.

Loki le faisait pour assurer à son frère leur présence dans la tour.

Thor serra les mâchoires.

Tony aimait beaucoup son frère, il le savait. Il savait aussi que Loki avait de l'affection pour l'humain.

Stark ne les jetterait pas dehors ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Loki faisait-il ca ?  
Thor ne comprenait pas.

Le jusqu'auboutisme de son frère lui faisait de plus en plus peur.

Le Loki qu'il avait toujours connu n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à se vendre pour s'assurer de la coopération de qui que ce soit, surtout dans une circonstance où il n'était pas demandeur !

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.  
Mais comment ?

Le couple sur l'écran se sépara.

Loki annexa quelques minutes la salle de bain de l'atelier pour prendre une douche puis abandonna Tony épuisé sur le petit lit du laboratoire pour revenir vers lui.  
Lorsque le jotun se glissa dans ses bras, Thor le serra très fort contre lui.  
La peau glacée de son cadet le fit frémir.  
C'était sa faute.

Et il ne savait pas comme protéger son frère.

###########################################

Les premiers entrainements collectifs avaient été…Pénibles pour le Capitaine.

Pour rester polis.

Si Steve avait agi sans réfléchir lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour venir en aide à sa nouvelle équipe, les jours suivant avaient été plus…Délicats.

Admettre qu'il avait dormit 70 ans. S'adapter à ce monde nouveau, apprendre… Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant dans un monde d'adultes qui ne parlaient pas sa langue.

Heureusement, il y avait eu Coulson.

Le fils de sa Peggy adorée.

Le capitaine s'était raccroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Tony essayait bien de l'aider, mais le milliardaire était trop brusque, prompt à s'énerver et à s'agacer de sa lenteur.

Bruce était adorable mais tellement timide qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à échanger plus de trois mots.

Clint et Natasha étaient un cas à part. Ils étaient des agents. Leur relation était purement professionnelle malgré tous les efforts du capitaine.

Et puis il y avait les deux dieux.

Steve était Catholique.

Il allait à l'église chaque dimanche, récitait ses prières le soir, croyait en un dieu unique, omniscient et omnipotent.  
Et voilà qu'il avait deux dieux, actés par le temps, les mythologies et leurs pouvoirs qui se baladaient sous son nez.

C'était…Difficile.

Ho, certes, il s'entendait relativement bien avec eux.  
Surtout avec Thor d'ailleurs. Loki était trop étrange avec sa magie pour le Capitaine.

Mais c'était dur.

Le Capitaine évita un coup de poing à tuer un bœuf puis répondit avec une force égale.

Il s'entrainait au combat à main nue avec le prince d'Asgard depuis deux heures.

L'un comme l'autre étaient en nage, bleus de la tête aux pieds mais aucun ne s'en souciait.

A l'écart, penché sur un livre, Loki les surveillait comme le lait sur le feu.

Lorsqu'il entendit les côtes de Steve craquer, il mit un terme au combat.

Thor obéit sur le champ à son frère.

Le sorcier soigna les deux combattants avec sa magie.

Comme à chaque fois, un peu mal à l'aise, le capitaine eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Loki posa ses mains froides sur son torse.

"- Désolé."

Le jotun haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est rien." La peur de la magie du Capitaine était aussi évidente que normale.

Le pauvre homme peinait à s'adapter à ce monde qui n'était plus le sien. Il n'y avait guère qu'en mission qu'il s'épanouissait visiblement. Lorsque les Avengers, même si Fury refusait encore de leur laisser user de ce nom, allaient en opération, Steve prenait la tête du groupe avec une aisance et une telle évidence que même Tony ne tentait pas de protester.

Steve était leur Capitaine.

Point.  
C'était ainsi.

Mais dès qu'ils étaient en civil, à la maison, c'était Tony le chef du groupe.

Pour plaisanter, Clint avait osé susurrer que Steve était la maman et Tony le papa.

Si Stark avait éclaté de rire avant de balancer un coussin à l'archer, Steve était devenu tout rouge avant de s'excuser.

Clint en était resté tout con.

Il n'avait pas voulu vexer Cap ! Il l'aimait bien en plus ! Bon, il était parfois un peu trop collé monté mais ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout.

C'était Coulson qui à chaque fois s'y collait.

Petit à petit, Phil était devenu le confiant et non plus la groupie du soldat.

Petit à petit, Loki culpabilisait un peu plus d'avoir tué l'agent dans sa réalité.

Steve s'épanouissait bien plus facilement sous la douce supervision de l'agent que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Mal à l'aise, Steve tentait visiblement de trouver le courage de parler au sorcier.

Faisant preuve contre tout attendre de tact, Thor prit son T-shirt.

"- J'en peux plus, je gratte de partout. Je pars en avant pour la douche!"

Surpris, Loki haussa un sourcil.

Thor qui murissait ?  
C'était aussi agréable qu'inattendu.  
A chaque démonstration de cet ordre, Loki sentait un poids supplémentaire quitter ses épaules. Plus son frère se montrait mature et plus il pourrait se reposer sur lui pour le protéger et lui faire confiance pour ne pas jouer les idiots à sang chaud.

Plus son frère murissait et plus Loki pouvait se laisser aller à l'aime davantage.

Même si ça faisait un mal de chien.

"- Que voulez-vous, Steve."

Le capitaine joua un instant avec le bas de ton T-Shirt. C'était presque attendrissant de voir cette grande masse de muscle se conduire comme un gamin. Mais tous avaient bien trop tendance à oublier que ce leur groupe, Steve était le plus jeune.  
Et de loin.

Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans physique.

Le plus jeune après lui était Natasha qui en avait 32.

Clint approchait les 38, Tony avait dépassé la quarantaine, Bruce flirtait avec la cinquantaine, quand à Thor et lui….on aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient été livrés avec les murs pour reprendre une expression mortelle.

Steve hésita encore.

Loki se rassit sur le nid de coussins qu'il utilisait généralement.

Stark avait été assez urbain pour le laisser installer ses petits nids un peu partout.

Steve s'assit sur le coussin que Loki lui tendit.

"- …..Vous avez réellement vu le futur ?"

"- J'ai…eut un aperçut d'un futur. En effet."

"- Suffisamment affreux pour que vous ayez tout abandonné pour tenter de le détourner."

Loki soupira.

"- Parfois… Même quelqu'un d'égoïste comme moi peut faire passer la majorité devant le reste."

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris.

"- Je ne vous ai jamais trouvé égoïste. Brusque, cassant, impatient, mais pas égoïste."

Loki haussa un sourcil qui fit rougir Steve.

"- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire…. Je…je…"

Le jotun eut un petit sourire très calme.

"- Ne vous excusez pas, Steve. C'est ce que je suis. Et plus encore. C'est uniquement par égoisme que je suis là."

"- Vous avez déjà sauvé…"

"- Uniquement pour proteger mon frère ! Uniquement pour cela ! Je ferais tout pour proteger Thor. Ne croyez pas que je fais quoique ce soit par bonté d'âme. Seul Thor m'importe. Je détruirais ce monde par le feu pour lui. Il est la seule chose que j'ai. La seule chose qui me reste."

"- Et Tony ?"

Le sourire un peu fou de Loki disparu.

Tony ?  
Il avait énormément d'affection pour l'humain. Mais choisir entre Thor et lui ?  
Stark savait parfaitement lequel d'entre eux Loki choisirait et s'en accomodait très bien.

"- Anthony est un ami…Très cher…."

"- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre." Bougonna le soldat, les joues roses.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"- Ho, ne faites pas cette tète, Steve. Nous ne faisons rien de mal."

"- Dieu…

"- Steve, votre dieu, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ne fait pas d'erreur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le soldat approuva. Bien sûr que Dieu ne faisait pas d'erreur ?

"- Alors si votre dieu réprouve à ce point de voir deux hommes ensembles, pourquoi a-t-il créé de quoi lui donner du plaisir uniquement avec un autre homme ?"

Le pauvre Capitaine ferma son bec.

De quoi parlait Loki ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas la quantité de ses conquêtes entre les draps (zéro) qui allait l'aider à comprendre.

"- Demandez à Phil, je suis sûr qu'il vous éclairera." Et plus encore si le capitaine voulait bien se décoincer un peu. "Aviez-vous un autre question ?" Oui, Loki avait pitié de la gêne manifeste du pauvre soldat

"- … Serais-je…. Serais-je à la hauteur ?"

Loki l'observa un instant avant de comprendre la vraie question du capitaine.

Il avait tout perdu en 70 ans.

Sa famille, ses amis, ce qu'il était.  
Qui il était.

De Steve Rogers, il ne restait finalement pas grand-chose.

Alors s'il ne restait rien de Steve, Captain America serait-il assez ?

Ou plus exactement, ne le laisserait-on plus jamais être autre chose ?

Le jotun soupira.

En revenant dans le passé, en choisissant de tout abandonner pour son frère, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'en rassemblant les Avengers avant que le moment soit venu, il deviendrait un peu leur référent à tous.

Il était plus âgé, plus sage qu'eux.  
Et même s'il était fou et le savait parfaitement, il n'en restait pas moins un homme à l'intelligence remarquable et à la logique infaillible.

Thor lui faisait implicitement confiance. Tony aussi

Par ricochet, les autres également.

C'était à la fois effrayant et exaltant d'avoir ce pouvoir sur les autres.  
S'il le voulait, il pouvait les détruire d'une parole.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la supplique muette dans les yeux de Steve. Ce besoin absolu d'être rassuré, d'être comprit…D'être juste écouté.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, quelqu'un, viendrait de son plein grès lui demander conseil.

A Asgard, personne ne l'écoutait. Chacun balayait ses conseils.

Mais lorsqu'on réalisait qu'il avait raison, on le conspuait pour ne pas avoir insisté.

Il avait apprit à se taire.

Ici ? Les mortels venaient à lui, s'ils avaient peur des réponses, il les écoutaient quand même et réfléchissaient longuement avant de les accepter ou non.

Ce monde d'enfant était plus mur sur bien des points que les Asgardiens eux-même…

C'était consternant.

Loki prit la main de Steve dans la sienne.

"- Captain America est votre bouclier, Steve. Mais il ne tient qu'à vous de le baisser et de laisser les autres rencontrer Steve. Personne ici ne vous tiendra rigueur de vos erreurs ou de vos inadéquations. Nous sommes tous un ramassis de gens bizarres, blessés, étranges et dangereux. Vous avez votre place parmi nous. Elle n'est ni parfaite, ni enviable, mais c'est la votre. C'est votre choix de savoir si vous voulez la prendre en tant que Capitaine ou en tant qu'homme. Personne ici ne vous empechera de choisir ce que vous voulez."

Steve resta un long moment figé puis, lentement, un petit sourire timide mais infiniment soulagé apparu sur ses lèvres.

"- Merci…"

Le sorcier balaya les remerciements d'un geste de la main.

Steve sortit, visiblement apaisé pour de bon depuis son retour à la vie.

Thor rejoint son frère dès que Steve eut quitté le gymnase.

Ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche chatouillèrent un peu la gorge du jotun quand son frère le prit dans ses bras en se vautrant dans le nid de coussins avec lui.

"- Je t'ai toujours su intelligent, mon frère. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je te vois sage et pragmatique à la fois. Je suis de plus en plus persuadé que tu feras un roi d'Asgard formidable."

Loki le repoussa juste assez brutalement pour le faire rouler dans les coussins.

"- Ne sois pas ridicule." Protesta encore le Jotun.

Pour se venger, Thor le chatouilla sans merci jusqu'à ce que Loki demande grâce.

"- Je sais ce que je dis, Loki" Insista Thor avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Tu es un roi formidable."

##########################################

Loki somnolait contre sa hanche.

Tony tira la couette sur leurs épaules.

Immédiatement, le prince se retourna pour venir poser sa joue contre l'épaule de l'humain.  
Comme toujours, Stark le laissa faire, même s'il s'agaçait de plus en plus de la situation.  
Qu'on ne lui fasse pas dire ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

Il appréciait beaucoup les parties de jambe en l'air avec le jotun.

Il appréciait énormément le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble et il prenait énormément de plaisir avec lui.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'agaçait.  
Depuis le début, depuis la première fois où Loki était entré dans son lit, les choses avaient été claires.  
Ce n'était que du plaisir sans attache échangé entre amis.

Avec le temps (peu, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un jambon), l'ingénieur avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre remplacement pour le jotun.

Loki aimait Thor.  
Beaucoup.  
Trop pour un frère.  
Et quand bien même ils n'étaient pas du même sang, Thor ne verrait jamais Loki autrement que comme son frère.  
Alors Loki avait demandé à l'humain en qui il avait le plus confiance (et qui l'attirait aussi marginalement quand même, fallait pas rigoler), s'il accepterait ce petit arrangement entre amis.

Tony avait été plus qu'heureux d'accepter.

Le sexe avec Loki était comme tout ce que faisait le jotun : Flamboyant, inattendu, piquant, dangereux et totalement hors de contrôle.

Tony n'aimerait sans doute jamais qu'une seule femme, mais s'il avait dû tomber amoureux un jour d'un homme, il n'aurait voulu personne d'autre que le prince.

En bon pragmatique, l'ingénieur s'était donc bien interdit d'avoir d'autres sentiments pour Loki qu'un grande amitié, de l'affection et une certaine tendresse. Mais pas d'amour. Surtout pas d'amour.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait cela.

Leur amitié était trop importante pour tous les deux pour qu'ils la risque avec des sentiments qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pu gérer.

Mais ça n'empêchait par Tony de s'en agacer régulièrement.

Il savait que Thor les matait par vidéo interposée.

Comme il ne disait rien, l'ingénieur supposait qu'il surveillait juste pour être sûr qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à son bébé frère.

La relation entre les deux princes était aussi tordue que fusionnelle.

A la tête que faisait parfois Thor, Tony se disait qu'à condition que Loki fasse un effort, les deux princes pourraient sans doute être très heureux ensemble.  
Mais ça aurait été trop simple.

Tony était sûr que dans le dico, la définition de "compliqué" était notée "'cf Loki".

L'ingénieur adorait le jeune dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être casse burne des fois !

Il se compliquait bien trop la vie.

Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas sa chance avec Thor ?  
Il était excellent acteur non ? Pourquoi ne pas faire semblant d'être complétement cuit et se jeter à la tête de Blondie ?  
Au moins, il aurait et une réponse et une excuse toute trouvée s'il se faisait jeter.

Vraiment, Loki se compliquait la vie.

Avec tendresse, Tony caressa le dos du jotun qui s'étira sous la caresse.

La sensualité du prince était incroyable.

"- T'es vraiment casse-couille, hein ? Mais au moins on s'amuse."

Hilare, il se rallongea correctement puis profita sans complexe de la présence du jotun dans ses bras et son lit.

Il n'aimait pas dormir seul.  
Il n'avait jamais aimé ça.

############################################

C'est une sensation de malaise qui réveilla Loki.

Seul dans le lit de son frère, il mit un instant avant de réaliser où il était.

Où était Thor ?  
Le malaise se transforma presque immédiatement en angoisse intense.

Le prince bondit du lit pour sauter dans un jeans.

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt pour rejoindre ses amis.  
Dans le salon, lugubre, les Avengers étaient visiblement partagés entre colère et angoisse.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Fury passa une main sur son crâne nu.

Mal à l'aise, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il n'y rencontra qu'hostilité.

"- Loki… Asseyez-vous…"

"- Où est Clint ?"

Fury avait envoyé l'archer en mission une semaine avant sans dire où.  
Possessif et protecteur, la colère de Loki avait été des plus difficiles à calmer.

"- Loki… Il y a eu un problème."

"- Ou. Est. Clint."

La voix du sorcier était presque un sifflement.

Fury avala sa salive. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui lui faisait peur mais la colère de Loki en faisait partie. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, il avait eu le temps d'évaluer les véritables capacités des deux dieux. Thor était plus puissant physiquement que Loki. De loin. Mais Loki était infiniment plus vicieux, dangereux et cruel que son ainé.

Et il ne pardonnait rien.

Il n'oubliait rien.

Pas la moindre erreur, pas la moindre agression, la moindre parole.

Loki était plus dangereux que tous les criminels de la planète.

"- Clint… A été envoyé pour surveiller une expérience…"

"- Pegasus."

Fury accusa le coup.  
Il savait ça aussi ?

"- Stark, si vous pouviez…"

Il donna une clé usb au milliardaire qui l'enfonça dans la plus proche prise idoine.

Jarvis passa la vidéo surveillance sur un écran.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- La base où ces imbéciles ont tentés de contrôler le Tesseract, mon frère." Grinça Loki.

Thor prit sa main dans la sienne pour tenter de calmer un peu son cadet.

Il sentait sa magie s'agiter, sa colère sous-jacente. Sa peur aussi, son angoisse beaucoup.

Il finit par passer ses bras autours de sa taille pour coller son dos à sa poitrine.

Le corps rigide de son frère se détendit très légèrement.

Sur l'écran, ils virent le Fury près de Clint qui faisait son rapport.

Puis le Tesseract s'illumina.

Lorsque le portail s'ouvrit, ce n'est pas Loki qui en sortit.

Mais Sif.

Thor hoqueta.  
Cette fois, c'est Loki qui tenta de calmer et consoler son frère.

La peine du prince blond était si forte que ses amis en eurent les larmes aux yeux.

Quatre gardes s'approchèrent, leurs armes levées, vers la forme prostrée sur le sol.

Sif se redressa lentement, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

Immobiles, Fury et Clint observaient la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire visiblement.

Un petit gémissement vite étouffé échappa à Loki.  
Il savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il le savait et son cœur saignait.  
C'était ça.  
C'était ça qui l'avait laissé mal à l'aise et sans repos toute la nuit.

Il le sentait à présent.

Le lien qu'il avait avec Clint, le même qu'il avait avec chacun des Avengers pour les surveiller, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien était toujours là, mais bloqué, ternis. Loki poussa brutalement le blocage dans son esprit pour tenter d'atteindre celui de Clint.

Il y parvint partiellement.

La peur, l'angoisse, la panique, l'horreur…

La porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir d'une fraction se refermait déjà. Avant que Clint soit seul à nouveau dans son angoisse, il lui transmit tout le soutient et toute l'affection qu'il put.  
Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins Clint aurait-il quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher avant qu'ils ne le sauvent.

Sif les toisa tous du regard un instant.

"- Madame, poser immédiatement votre lance."

Sif regarda l'arme comme si elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là.

Puis, un rictus de rage aux lèvres, elle utilisa l'arme.

La déflagration de magie traversa la salle de test.

Clint poussa Fury juste à temps pour lui éviter de se faire griller comme une saucisse.

Sif bondit de la plateforme, empalant sur sa lance un garde, puis un autre.  
Loki hoqueta en réalisant soudain.  
Elle n'était pas seule !

Que faisaient Fandral et Hogun avec elle ?  
Les deux guerriers éliminèrent sans peine les autres gardes.  
Puis Loki comprit.  
Leurs yeux…Bleu…vides…Sans expression.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

D'une autre rafale d'énergie de la lance, Sif détruisit une bonne partie du matériel scientifique, tuant plusieurs assistants pour le compte. Ses deux amis tuèrent deux gardes armés d'automatiques puis Sif se figea.  
La lance devant elle, prête à l'utiliser encore, elle attendit un instant jusqu'à être satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

Plus aucun mortel ne se dressait devant elle.

Ses amis l'encadrèrent.

Lorsqu'un des mortels tenta finalement de se relever, elle était déjà sur lui.

Fandral lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse faire usage de son calibre à bout portant.

Clint se figea, la douleur de son poignet évidente sur son visage.

"- Tu as du cœur."

Loki détourna les yeux, le cœur en miettes.

Il avait tellement voulu protéger son petit faucon… Et il avait échoué.

Encore.

Thor le serra contre lui, désolé de le voir réagir ainsi.  
Il haïssait voir son petit frère pleurer.

L'asgardien embrassa son cadet dans le cou.

"- S'il te plait… Loki…" Le jotun se retourna dans ses bras. "Nous allons le retrouver, Loki. Je te le promets. Nous allons le retrouver et le sauver." Promit encore le prince.

Thor connaissait l'affection de son frère pour le petit mortel. Si la tendresse de Loki pour Tony le rendait plus jaloux d'un vieux chien, il n'avait rien contre celle que son frère avait pour Clint. C'était une affection de grand frère, rien de plus.

Sur la vidéo, ils virent Fury mettre le Tesseract dans sa valise de transport pendant que Sif prenait le contrôle de Clint.

Le reste de la vidéo se déroula quasiment comme Loki s'en rappelait.

Son petit oiseau lui avait été arraché par Sif.  
Et il n'avait pu rien faire.

"- Je vous avait dit de ne rien faire." Souffla le jotun.

Fury soupira.

"- Loki…"

"- Je vous avais DIS que ce serait dangereux ! Vous avez activé le Tesseract ! Vous avez ouvert les Couloirs ! Thanos sera là dans quatre jours maximum."

Thor le prit par les épaules.

"- Nous le vaincrons, mon frère. Nous sommes ensembles." Il sourit à son cadet.

Son sourire était si lumineux que Loki voulu le croire.

"- Ton frère à raison, Loki." Insista Steve dont le visage solennel était empreint de calme et de certitude. "Tu nous a rassemblé parce que tu savais que ce moment viendrait. Nous nous sommes entrainés tous ensembles pour ce moment. Tu peux compter sur nous."

"- Popsicle à raison, Rodolphe. T'es plus tout seul dans le bousin, après tout. Alors arrête de porter tout ça tout seul. Même si Fury te croyait pas vraiment avant, maintenant, il en a la preuve. Alors laisse nous t'aider un peu."

Le visage si emplit d'angoisse et de douleur qu'il paraissait bien plus jeune que son âge réel, Loki resta silencieux. Il se sentait dans la même situation que lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'il était. Lorsque le grand prêtre lui avait mis Gungnir dans les mains.

Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait retourner se cacher dans sa chambre comme un enfant et ne plus en bouger.

Il voulait qu'on le laisse se mettre à l'abri.  
Il n'en pouvait plus d'assumer des responsabilités dont il n'avait jamais voulu.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger son frère, chose qu'il ne pourrait plus faire avec la menace du Tesseract et de Thanos.

Pourquoi avait-il choisit Sif ?  
Pourquoi elle entre tous ?

Thor le prit étroitement dans ses bras.

"- Tout va bien se passer mon frère… Tout va bien…

Sur l'écran dont le son avait été coupé, prit d'une caméra de qualité plus que douteuse, l'hélicoptère de Fury s'écrasait sur le sol.

Le Directeur avait eu de la chance.

"- De quand datent ces images ?" Finit par demander Steve.

"- Le temps de venir ici, trois heures."

"- Il faut faire revenir Natasha.

La russe était en mission.  
Phil sauta sur son portable.

"- Je m'en occupe."

Tony vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Loki.  
Pour une fois, Thor ne le foudroya pas du regard. Son frère avait besoin d'autant de soutient que possible.  
Il était plus que temps, que ce soit à nouveau lui, le grand frère, qui prenne soin de son cadet. Loki n'en avait que trop fait pour lui ces derniers temps.

"- Je suis là, Loki. Nous sommes tous là." Murmura le prince. " Tout va bien se passer."

Loki pleura contre son épaule encore un moment puis sécha ses larmes, rencogna sa peine, se redressa, puis hocha la tête.

"- Ca va aller."

Bien sûr que ça irait.

Il tuerait Thanos.

Il protègerait Midgar et son frère.

Il l'avait juré, il l'avait promis.

Il avait vu le prix de son incompétence et de sa faiblesse.

Plus jamais il ne laisserait d'autres mourir à cause de lui.

"- Tout ira bien." Répéta-t-il. "Où Sif pourrait-elle se procurer de l'iridium ? Il lui en faudra pour stabiliser le portail qu'elle voudra ouvrir pour accueillir Thanos."

"- Allemagne."

"- Ou Japon."

"- Russie aussi…."

"- Il faut protéger les trois localisations."

Fury soupira.

"- Très bien."

Il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir fait d'avantage confiance au Jotun.

Thor embrassa encore son frère sur la nuque.

Tony sourit doucement. Loki allait peut-être finir par le croire et se jeter à l'eau un de ces jours ?

Leur regard se croisèrent.

Loki secoua la tête d'un geste infime, la tristesse évidente dans ses prunelles d'émeraude.

Tony roula les yeux.  
Imbécile !

Quand arrêterait-il avec ce complexe d'infériorité ?

Bien sûr qu'il était assez bien pour Thor!

'bécile, le sorcier.


	8. Chapter 8

Dernière chance

Chapitre 8

Fury était inquiet.

Il était inquiet parce que ce que Loki leur avait prédit avait commencé bien sûr.  
Il était inquiet parce que l'un de ses meilleurs agents avait été transformé en zombie au service de l'ennemi.

Mais il était aussi inquiet à cause du prince brun.

Loki culpabilisait alors que ce n'était pas sa faute.

C'était lui, Fury, qui avait insisté

Il avait refusé d'écouter. Il pensait mieux savoir que le mystique petit prince si fragile et si dangereux à la fois.

Avec les mois, Loki avait un peu perdu en mysticisme grandiloquent pour gagner en fragilité, en timidité et en…équilibre ?

A sa grande honte, Fury devait admettre qu'il avait fait moins confiance au prince apaisé qu'au monstre de détermination qui avait protégé New York du destructeur.

Mais surtout, Fury se retrouvait confronté à des forces qu'il refusait d'imaginer.

Loki avait une peur panique de Thanos.

Si quelqu'un avec la force du prince avait peur du Titan Fou, quelle était réellement la puissance de cette créature ?

Loki leur avait donné le détail des forces qui se rapprochaient de la terre et un état exact de ce qu'il avait vu dans ses visions.

Leur seule chance était que Thanos venait avec l'intégralité de ses troupes.  
Si lui restait un peu en retrait, s'ils parvenaient à détruire son armée, ils avaient une chance de pouvoir pousser leur avantage pour aller le trouver directement sur l'étoile morte qu'il hantait pour le détruire.

La crise d'angoisse de Loki avait avoir raconté ce qu'il savait du Titan Fou avait effrayé jusqu'au Directeur.

Et jusqu'au Conseil Planétaire.

Fury n'avait eu aucune pitié pour eux.

Il les avait forcés à voir tous ce que le jeune prince avait à leur dire.

Toutes les ressources possibles avaient finalement été allouées aux Avengers.

Stark modifiait son armure pour agir hors de l'atmosphère ainsi que la technologie des quinjets pour en faire des vaisseaux utilisables en très haute atmosphère.

Avec l'aide des meilleurs scientifiques de la planète et de la NASA, une nouvelle génération d'appareils prévus pour la défense planétaire avait été développée.

Loki avait utilisé ses talents pour téléporter assez de matériaux ainsi que des hommes sur la lune pour créer une base en quelques semaines.

Une fois la base déployée, il avait été facile de fabriquer des navettes de combat hors atmosphère.  
C'était fantastique l'énergie que les mortels pouvaient déployer quand ils avaient à la fois le bon guide à suivre et la bonne motivation.

Il avait suffi à Loki de les pousser dans le bon sens pour qu'ils se débrouillent comme des grands.

Lui avait juste servit de révélateur finalement. Les mortels avaient les hommes, l'argent, la capacité.

Leur manquait juste une raison de se dépasser… les mortels n'étaient jamais plus efficace que sous le stress. C'était un avantage par rapport aux Asgardiens et à la majorité des autres races d'Yggdrasil.  
A vivre éternellement, on finissait par ne plus comprendre l'urgence du temps qui passe…Et à ne plus savoir gérer la catastrophe.

Loki n'avait jamais succombé à cette lente paralysie de la volonté que subissaient les autres royaumes.

Lui aussi savait ce que signifiait l'urgence d'une vie courte. Assez paradoxalement, lui aussi avait toujours entendu ce tic-tac perpétuel qui hurlait dans l'esprit des mortels.

Vite…vite…vite…vite….

Peut-être parce qu'il était né pour mourir.

Peut-être parce que sa vie entière avait été un mensonge.

Peut-être…peut-être…

Fury se secoua.

Loki était une énigme qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre. Comme il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre Thor, Stark ou le groupe des Avengers.

Ils étaient autre chose, ils étaient différents. Et même s'il était le Directeur du SHIELD, ses Avengers étaient dans une catégorie qu'il ne pouvait appréhender.

Il n'y avait guère que Coulson à avoir réussi sans réellement en faire partie.  
Et encore.

S'il n'était pas Avenger de fait, il faisait partie intégrante de leur petite famille. Sans l'agent, le groupe tournerait en rond comme des poulets sans tête.

Fury soupira lourdement avant de quitter son bureau.

L'hélicarrier était en vol depuis une petite heure.  
Tout le groupe avait embarqué dès Fury avait fini de leur montrer les vidéos. L'hélicarrier avait pris son envol.

Fury resta silencieux un long moment à observer ses troupes assises autour de la table de réunion.

Loki cajolait son ainé bien qu'il soit visiblement le moins en forme des deux.

Stark couvait Loki du regard, Steve ne quittait pas Coulson, Natasha se morfondait sans Clint bien qu'elle le cacha au mieux.

Du groupe, il n'y avait que Banner à être aussi stable que d'habitude.  
Ce qui était finalement cocasse.

"- Messieurs…." Tout le groupe releva le nez. "Comment peut-on trouver les trois Asgardiens ?"

Ils en avaient déjà discutés bien sûr. Mais il fallait que ses troupes restent concentrées et actives.

Banner sauta sur l'occasion.

"- Si vous me fournissez un accès à tous les spectromètres de masse accessibles, je peux bricoler un algorithme de recherche pour trouver les rayon gamma émis par le Tesseract.

"- Natasha, accompagner le professeur jusqu'à son laboratoire."

La jeune femme l'entraina avec lui.

"- Viens, nous avons tous tes jouets à disposition."

"- Même un Commodore 64 ?"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu es trop jeune pour connaitre." Sourit le timide scientifique mais heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire."

Renfrogné, Thor caressait les cheveux de Loki assit dans son giron comme un enfant cajole un doudou pour se réconforter.

"- Nous allons les retrouver." Promis Tony. "T'en fait pas."

"- Je ne comprends pas comment Sif a pu se liguer avec une telle créature, c'est tout. Sif a toujours été une gentille fille. Un peu dure, un peu rigide, mais une amie chère."

"- Thanos peut promettre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, Thor. Il a le pouvoir de transformer les rêves les plus fous en réalité potentielle facile à atteindre."

"- …Et quoi, Rodolphe ? Il t'avais promis quoi dans tes visions ?"

Loki pâlit un peu.

Tony avait compris cela ?

Il ferma les yeux.  
Dans ses bras, Thor sentait son frère trembler d'angoisse.

Le prince blond n'aimait pas les changements opérés sur son frère depuis son couronnement raté.  
Loki avait toujours été une créature folâtre, un être taquin, oublieux de tout quand il le voulait. Un jeune sorcier qui faisait ce qu'il voulait, pour qui son rang n'était pas une excuse suffisamment valable pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il décidait.

Asgard ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, du jour où il était apparu en public pour la première fois alors qu'il marchait à peine.

Le pauvre petit semblait tellement peu à sa place… La peau pâle, les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts émeraudes….

Si différent…Si petit…Si fragile…Et pourtant déjà si….lui-même…

La Cour ne l'avait jamais accepté, jamais adopté.

Loki était le fils défaillant de la lignée, la note de débilité que chaque génération doit pudiquement subir et cacher.

Mais Loki n'était rien de ce que la Cour avait toujours vu en lui.

Loki était peut-être physiquement débile pour ces abrutis sans cervelle aux muscles hypertrophiés, mais Loki était capable de tenir tête à l'intégralité des armées Asgard. A un contre un bien sûr.

Le seul qui pouvait le défaire, et encore, était son grand frère.  
Si Loki mêlait sa magie a son esprit retors ainsi qu'à sa manière de combiner lance et dagues, Thor savait qu'il aurait les pires difficultés à le vaincre.

Loki était le Gambit absolu de leur monde.

A présent, c'était Midgar qui profitait de ses talents.  
Et lui.  
En un an, il savait qu'il avait changé lui aussi.

Il était plus calme, plus posé.  
Plus réfléchit.

Il avait toujours en lui cette férocité, cette bestialité presque qui faisait de lui l'un des meilleurs guerriers d'Yggdrasil. Mais il avait gagné une sagesse qu'Odin n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire acquérir.

Il avait appris la valeur de la vie. Au contact avec ces créatures fragiles qu'étaient les humains, il avait appris à épargner la moindre goutte de vie. La mort n'était pas glorieuse.  
La mort n'était qu'une erreur et une perte brute.

Qu'y avait-il de glorieux à se ruer au combat pour tomber comme des mouches ?

Steve lui avait longuement raconté sa vie pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Il lui avait raconté l'horreur des champs de bataille, il lui avait montré des vidéos des combats, des charniers, des camps de concentration.

Il lui avait fait lire des biographies de poilus de la première guerre mondiale.  
Thor avait enfin découvert ce qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnés, même lorsqu'il partait au combat avec une armée.

Lui avait toujours eut une tente étanche et confortable. Un lit agréable et chaud, des serviteurs, même au front.

Il n'avait jamais vécu la vie des troufions, des pauvres crèves la faim qui s'engageaient comme chair à canon juste pour pouvoir manger et avoir une couverture.

Thor avait réalisé qu'il avait été affreusement protégé.

Non, à ses yeux la guerre avait perdu tout le romantisme qu'elle avait pu avoir.

Il ne voyait plus en elle qu'une dernière mesure à éviter autant que possible.

Malheureusement, elle était à présent à leur porte.  
Comme Loki les avait mis en garde.

Il posa une main sur la nuque de son frère.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Loki. Ne t'en fait pas. Nous vaincrons Thanos et ses alliés. Nous récupèrerons l'ami Barton."

"- Même au prix de la vie de Sif, Fandral et Hogun ?" Finit par souffler Loki.

Thor soupira lourdement, le cœur serré.

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu le séparer de ses amis, Thor ne voulait aucun mal aux trois Asgardiens.

Mais certaines choses avaient la priorité sur d'autres. Certaines vies avaient la priorité.

"- Oui mon frère."Ho

Loki hocha lentement la tête avant de se décider à répondre à Stark.

"- Thanos m'avait promis un royaume, le respect, le pouvoir…Et surtout la vengeance."

Thor serra son cadet contre lui.  
De quoi son frère avait-il besoin de se venger ?

"- La vengeance ? Contre qui ? Contre quoi ?"

"- Contre tout, Thor. Contre toi, contre Odin, contre Asgard… Mais finalement, contre moi-même…. J'ai toujours été mon pire ennemi. Je le suis toujours."

Thor serra un peu plus sa prise sur la nuque de son cadet. La pression n'était pas désagréable. Elle était même…Rassurante et apaisante pour le jotun.  
Thor était là, en mesure de l'arrêter s'il le fallait.

Il était là pour l'épauler, pour l'aider.

Il n'était pas seul.  
Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Une autre main se posa sur les siennes. Tony.

Loki sentait sur lui le regard de ses…amis….

Même Fury n'était pas une menace mais un allié.

Ils étaient une force qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé à accepter de quiconque, pas même de Thor.

Comme son frère avait appris, lui aussi avait murit, grandit, apprit.

Il sourit soudain.

"- Mais tout se passera bien à présent."

Et il était sûr que ce serait le cas.

######################################

"- Reconnaissance faciale, 69%!"

Steve se redressa.

Ils les avait trouvés ?

Coulson lui prit la main une seconde pour lui serrer les doigts avant de se pencher sur l'écran de l'opérateur.

"- C'est bien l'asgardienne. Mais elle est seule dirait-on…."

La vision sur l'écran changea pour un cadre plus grand.

L'agent pour voir les deux autres asgardiens, les deux mâles, qui accompagnaient Sif.

"- Elle n'est pas seul….Capitaine, c'est le moment de vous mettre en tenue." Ordonna Fury.

Steve hocha la tête.

"- HEP ! Je viens aussi !"

"- Non Stark. On a besoin de vous avec Banner."

"- Mais…"

"- Il n'y a pas de mais !"

Ronchon, l'ingénieur fit mine de retourner au labo mais se rua sur son armure.

Steve embarqua dans le quinjet avec Natasha pendant que Loki empêchait Thor de les suivre.

"- Non ! Thor. Je sais ou est Clint."

Thor hésita.

Il voulait retrouver Sif.

"- Je dois m'occuper de Sif et de nos amis, Loki."

"- Le quinjet est déjà partit."

"- Je n'en ai pas besoin."

"- THOR ATTENDS !"

Loki lâcha un cri de rage.

Thor pouvait parfois encore être stupide.

"- Vous savez où est Barton ?"

"- Oui….Si Sif à choisit d'attaquer Stuttgart, alors c'est que Selvig à choisit de prendre l'iridium de SCHAFER."

Fury soupira.

"- Je vous adjoint une équipe."

"- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais perdre du temps."

"- C'est la procédure."

Un voile de colère hargneuse passa dans les yeux de Loki.

"- Au diable la procédure ! Nous allons perdre du temps ! Je peux y aller seul et le ramener."

Le directeur secoua la tête.

"- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire."

"- … Vous ne me faites pas confiance."

"- Vous savez bien que je ne le peux pas."

Une vague de fureur sans nom passa dans les yeux du Jotun.

Les agents sur le pont avalèrent brutalement leur salive.

La magie du jotun courait sur ses mains, libre et aussi furieuse que lui.  
La main de Fury sur son arme se crispa jusqu'à ce que Coulson lui pose une main apaisante sur le bras en secouant la tête.

"- Loki. Pensez à Thor. Que ferait-il s'il savait que vous êtes partit seul ? Il vous rejoindrait mais causerait une infinité de dégâts. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki reprit lentement son contrôle sur lui-même.  
Coulson avait raison.  
Phil était toujours la voix de la raison.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que c'était plaisant.

"- Alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'envoyer une équipe." Lâcha Loki, amer. "Clint est déjà en train de partir avec son butin ou peu s'en faut"

"- Loki."

"- Non, je sais. Comme je sais que nous allons capturer Sif sans peine."

Coulson ouvrit une communication avec Natasha.

"- Natasha ? Au rapport."

"- Steve est en train de se battre avec les trois Asgardiens." La voix de la jeune femme était angoissée.

Steve leur tenait à peine tête.  
A trois contre un….

Les communications se brouillèrent soudain pour faire entendre du AC/DC

Malgré leur agacement à tous, même Fury et Natasha furent soulagés d'entendre la voix de Tony.

"- Je vous ai manqué ?"

"- Stark…"

"- Je sais que papa m'a punit mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés." Se défendit immédiatement l'ingénieur avant de balancer une rafale de répulseurs aux trois Asgardiens qui churent sur le sol. "Fais un geste, pétasse. Donne-moi une excuse." Gronda Tony sans même accorder un regard aux deux mâles.

Leurs yeux bleus étaient assez symptomatiques pour que Tony sache qu'il ne tirerait rien d'eux.

Pas réellement déphasée, Sif posa lentement son sceptre puis leva les mains.

Epuisé, Steve se redressa.

"- Tony…"

"- Steve….Ca va aller ?"

"- Juste quelque bleus mon ami."

Dans son casque, Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Alors aidez-moi à les mettre au frais."

Natasha posa l'appareil pour leur permettre de les embarquer.

################################################## #

Assis sur son trône, le front barré d'une ride d'inquiétude, Odin observait les évènements qui se déroulaient sur terre.

Il avait manqué envoyer une armée à l'aide des mortels lorsque Sif était apparue avec Fandral et Hogun.

La trahison que le roi avait ressentie était encore brulante dans son esprit.

Il avait nourrit les trois guerriers, il les avait entrainé presque comme s'ils étaient les égaux de ses enfants. Il les avait admis au sein de la famille royale à un rang qu'ils n'auraient jamais atteint sans l'affection de Thor et Loki…Surtout de Thor il fallait être honnête.

Où Sif avait-elle eut ce Sceptre ? Qui le lui avait donné ?  
C'était la seule question qui l'avait empêché d'intervenir.

Il n'était pas resté sur le trône aussi longtemps sans apprendre à se poser les bonnes questions.

Qui était derrière la jeune guerrière ?

Il avait rapidement balayé la culpabilité des deux gamins. Il n'y avait aucune volonté en eux.

Ils n'étaient que des machines obéissantes, des drones aux ordres de la jeune femme.

Cette constatation avait inquiété d'autant le roi.  
Si Sif avait pu prendre ainsi le contrôle de l'esprit de deux amis presque d'enfance, quelle retenue aurait-elle devant Loki qu'elle haïssait depuis toujours et devant Thor qu'elle aimait depuis presque aussi longtemps ?

Le roi soupira lourdement.

Que pouvait-il faire pour aider ses enfants ?

Il était véritablement renversé par l'efficacité et l'abnégation dont pouvait faire preuve Loki.  
L'avait-il à ce point mal jugé depuis toujours ?  
Il avait toujours eut peur de Loki. De ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il pourrait devenir s'il apprenait sa vraie nature. Lorsque Loki avait commencé à montrer des dispositions pour la magie, son angoisse avait cru en proportion.

Que ferait Loki le jour où il saurait ?  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache.

Il fallait étouffer en lui toute possibilité de simplement se poser des questions.  
Mais ses actes avaient eut l'effet exactement opposé à ses espérances.

Loki était trop indépendant, trop farouche pour se laisser dominer.

Plus il avait tenté d'enterrer Loki sous son contrôle et plus son fils s'était épanouis sous la douleur et l'adversité.

Le jeune jotun n'était pas le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes pour rien.

Il avait gagné chaque parcelle de pouvoir au prix de ses larmes, de sa solitude et des moqueries perpétuelles de tous.

Il s'était dressé contre l'ordre établit avec une telle rage farouche que si Odin n'avait pas été aveuglé par sa propre angoisse, il aurait reconnu ses réelles capacités, sa force et son intelligence.

Il l'aurait écouté.

Et il n'aurait pas finalement perdu ses deux enfants.

Ce qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir….

Il tressaillit lorsque Sif arracha l'œil du pauvre mortel, un rictus de plaisir au visage devant la panique qu'elle causait aux humains. Fandral et Hogun, le visage vide de toute expression la suivait sans impatience, jamais.

Ils n'en étaient de toute façon plus capables.

"- Que font nos fils, mon époux ?"

Odin s'écarta quelque peu sur son trône pour faire de la place à son épouse.

Frigga s'y assit près de lui.

La vision que le trône générait l'englouti à son tour.

Elle put voir Thor fondre sur le quinjet qui ramenait Sif et ses amis vers le QG des mortels.

###################################

"- THOR ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !"

Consterné, Tony avait ôté son casque.

"- Ne t'en mêle pas Tony." Aboya le prince, furieux.

Il avait attrapé la guerrière par la gorge.  
Sans un mot de plus, il sauta de l'appareil.

Fandral et Hogun n'avaient pas bronchés.

"- Bon sang !"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Steve ?"

"- Tony, suis-le. Je vous rejoins. Natasha, tu pourras surveiller les deux…"

"- Zombies ? Sans problème. Va nous calmer un peu Thor. Quand il pense avec son marteau c'est mauvais.

Ça lui arrivait de moins en moins, mais si Loki n'était pas là pour le calmer, les dégâts étaient souvent monstrueux.

Sif tomba sur le dos. Elle frotta douloureusement dans la poussière avant de rire.

"- Ou est le tesseract ?"

"- Tu m'as manqué aussi."

"- Crois-tu réellement que tout cela m'amuse ?"

"- Ho tu devrais me remercier." La guerrière se redressa lentement. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et tachés de poussière. "Sans moi, crois-tu réellement que le père de toutes choses t'aurai laissé rester ici, à jouer au bon samaritain avec ces misérables mortels ?"

Thor posa Mjolnir sur le sol avec rage.

Il alla pour attraper la jeune femme par la nuque mais l'attrapa plutôt par la gorge.  
Elle ne méritait plus son affection.

Juste ses menaces.

"- Pourquoi as-tu cherché à tuer mon frère ? Pourquoi avoir volé le Tesseract ? Nous avons étés amis, Sif. Nous aurions même pu être davantage." Il lui avait fallu le temps, mais il avait fini par comprendre la teneur de l'affection de la guerrière envers lui.

"- Cette créature ? Tu as voulu anéantir les jotuns et tu me demandes ce que j'ai contre lui ? Es-tu stupide, Thor ?"

Elle se dégagea de la poigne du prince avant de s'éloigner un peu en se tenant le dos.  
Ce crétin lui avait fait mal mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il l'avait arraché à la garde des mortels, ces imbéciles ne tarderaient pas à venir la reprendre par la force.

Thor et ces créatures n'avaient que peu en commun. Le prince ne s'abaisserait pas à les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Il la défendrait d'eux comme sa proie à lui seule. La zizanie s'installerait entre eux, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.  
Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, pas du même milieu, pas du même niveau.  
Ces créatures inférieures ne pourraient tenir tête à Thor. Pas sans qu'il se mette dans une rage folle comme il le faisait toujours.

"- J'ai toujours été là pour toi, Thor. Toujours ! Quand Loki se jouait de toi, quand il te ridiculisait. Qui était là pour toi ? Nous ! Toujours nous ! Nous étions là pour te défendre contre lui et sa méchanceté perpétuelle !" Elle eut un sourire emplit de pitié pour le prince. "Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute finalement. Personne ne peut aller à l'encontre de son sang. Il est déjà remarquable qu'il ait tué si peu d'Asgardiens, tu ne crois pas ? Un monstre reste un monstre, même si tu lui limes les griffes et les dents, il finira toujours par se rebeller et tuer. Il eut été plus humain de l'abattre très vite, Thor. Avant qu'il ne conduise ce monde à sa perte comme il a déjà presque réussit à le faire pour Asgard et Jotunheim."

Thor se hérissa.

Comment osait-elle !

"- Ecoute-moi bien, femelle sans cervelle." Gronda le prince en la menaçant du doigt.

Iron Man le chopa par la taille pour aller le jeter en contre bas.

Un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Sif railla.

"- Je suis toute ouïe."

Thor se cracha lamentablement sur le sol.

Amusée, Sif s'assit sur le sol pour profiter du combat qu'elle anticipait. Non, qu'elle avait créé par sa seule présence entre son prince et ces créatures inférieures.

Tony attendit que Thor se redresse.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Thor grommela un peu. La colère obscurcissait ses yeux bleus.

Tony lui calotta l'arrière du crâne comme Loki le faisait parfois quand son frère était idiot.

"- Et là ?"

Le prince se força à reprendre son contrôle.

Il prit une lourde inspiration.

"- Ca va. Je suis désolé. Voir Sif dans cette position… Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Mes excuses, ami Tony."

Stark releva le masque de son casque.

"- Bon. Au moins tu n'es plus aussi borné qu'un taureau lâché devant une muleta. Ce qui serait ballot comme tu te balades encore avec les rideaux de ta mère."

"- TONY !" Boudeur, Thor le suivit pour remonter sur l'a-pic en marchant.

Il aimait sa cape lui ! Et si c'était bien sa maman qui la lui avait faite, elle n'était pas en vieux rideaux !

Sur l'affleurement rocheux, une Sif scandalisée se laissait menotter par Steve.

Comment un mortel pouvait-il la maitriser ? Et pourquoi Thor ne se battait-il pas avec les mortels pour elle ?

"- Ou es le Tesseract, Sif. Pour la dernière fois, arrête cette folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."' Supplia Thor. "Nous avons été amis, nous avons grandis ensembles, nous avons joués ensemble. Sif ! Tu es mon amie ! Où est le Tesseract ? Comment as-tu pu ainsi détruire l'esprit de nos amis !"

Hautaine, elle le fixa du regard.

Il l'abandonnait.

Il l'avait abandonné.

"- Ils ne cessaient de m'assurer que Loki était devenu un bon garçon, un bon prince, HA ! Mais je sais ce qu'il est ! Je l'ai vu ! Le tesseract m'a montré ce qu'il est réellement. Ce qu'il a fait ! Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Je sais pourquoi il est là ! Mais tu ne le comprendras que quand il sera trop tard ! Lorsqu'il vous aura tous détruit !"

"- Alors pour nous protéger, tu vends Yggdrasil à Thanos ?"

La jeune femme se troubla.

Comment savait-il ?

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Nous sommes prêt pour lui, Sif." Le ton était peiné.

Le sourire de la guerrière lui revint.

"- Tu ne sais rien de la puissance de Thanos ! Rien ! Il vous écrasera ! Et il me donnera ce que je veux ! Ce qui me revient de droit !"

Elle éclata de rire.

"- Débattez-vous dans le désespoir, Mortel. Bientôt, vous ne serez plus que des esclaves sous son talon ! Et sous le mien !

#######################################

L'iridium avait été volé.  
Comme l'avait dit Loki  
Et comme l'avait prévu Bruce et Tony, il serait probablement utilisé pour créer un nouveau portail.  
Fury s'était fait passer un savon monstrueux.

Le Conseil Planétaire avait tenté de lui coller le désastre sur le dos mais Loki leur avait taillé un tel costard qu'ils avaient coupés la communication en larmes.

Le Directeur avait été surprit que le dieu du Chaos prenne sa défense.

Le jotun avait haussé les épaules.

Il faisait partie de sa meute après tout. Même s'il faisait ses bêtises plus grosses que lui. C'était son devoir de le protéger comme les autres. Ils règleraient entre eux le reste.

Sif avait été mise en cage avec Fandral et Hogun.  
Les deux guerriers étaient à peu près aussi actifs que des drones sans pile depuis qu'on avait retiré le sceptre à la guerrière.  
C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'elle passa devant le laboratoire où travaillait Bruce.

Le scientifique n'y prit pas garde. Il avait encore parfaitement en tête les mises en gardes de Loki.  
Ils les avaient tous en tête.  
Le sceptre était une arme puissante. Dès qu'ils l'avaient récupéré, il avait été isolé dans un champ électromagnétique de très forte intensité.

Loki ne savait pas si cela suffisait à restreindre son influence mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.  
Ne restait plus qu'à attendre Clint…..

"- Afin que les choses soient claires…" Fury soupira. Cette femelle lui donnait déjà la migraine. Et ce sourire là… "Si vous tentez de fuir, vous ou l'un des deux légumes en sauce qui vous sert de petit camarade, ou même de rayer cette vitre…" Le Directeur ouvrit la trappe sous la cage. "

Sif s'approcha du bord.

Ha c'était haut quand même hein…. Mieux vaudrait ne pas tomber

"- Une chute de 10 000 mètres pour finir dans un piège d'acier. Vpus voyez le tableau ?"

De l'écran d'où il surveillait Sif, Loki renifla.  
Comme il se la rappelait bien cette cage hait… Comme il la connaissait bien.  
Elle était la somme de toutes ses peurs, la quintessence de sa fureur et de sa terreur.

Elle avait tué son frère  
Et c'était lui qui avait appuyé sur le bouton.  
Mais Sif n'avait pas de magie. Elle ne pourrait pas se téléporter à l'extérieur comme il l'avait fait.  
Elle ne pourrait pas contraindre Thor à entrer dedans.  
Thor serait sauf.  
Bruce ne perdrait pas le contrôle.

Tout irait bien.  
Il fallait qu'il le croie.

Fury referma la trappe d'évacuation de la cage de verre.

"- Fourmi, Botte."

Sif rit doucement.

"- Impressionnante cette cage. Sans doute pas conçue…Pour moi. "

"- Conçue pour une chose beaucoup plus forte que vous." Confirma Fury.

"- Ho oui…." Sif se tourna vers la caméra. " Un monstre sans âme, qui persiste à se croire un homme."

Tony posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bruce.  
Le scientifique haussa les épaules.  
En un an, Hulk et lui avaient fait de gros progrès. Ce n'était plus le genre d'insulte qui pouvait le toucher. Hulk était juste une autre âme justement. Prisonnière de sa chair mais qui n'était pas moitié aussi dangereuse qu'il l'avait pensé au début. Hulk était juste une boule d'émotions et de peine qu'il avait fallu accepter d'abord, puis apprivoiser ensuite. Ils s'y étaient tous mit. A mesure qu'ils l'acceptaient, Hulk c'était calmé.

Bien sûr, il était puissant, dangereux et entrait encore parfois dans des rages folles. Mais plus jamais il ne risquerait de détruire Brooklyn.

Alors non, il ne prit pas mal les babillages de l'asgardienne.

"- Vous devez être désespéré pour appeler ces infortunées créatures à votre secours."

Les bras croisés, écœuré aussi bien que triste, Thor écoutait la jeune femme.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu la changer à ce point ?

Loki glissa sa longue main fine dans celle de son ainé.

"- C'est Thanos, mon frère. Et le Tesseract. Je ne sais si nous pourrons sauver son esprit ou si elle est déjà trop loin…"

"- Aurais-tu peu te protéger à sa place ?"

Loki tressaillit à la question de Natasha.

Aurait-il pu ?  
Avait-il pu ?

"- Un peu…. Un tout petit peu… Juste assez pour ne pas perdre mon identité. Mais pas assez pour résister vraiment. Pas sans aide. Pas sans Thor…."

Le regard empli d'amour que le jotun lança à son ainé fit sourire Thor malgré lui.  
Sans réfléchir il le serra contre lui.

"- Si je suis désespéré ?" Fury continuait à tenter de…Négocier ? Avec Sif dans les entrailles de l'hélicarrier. "Vous voulez faire la guerre à mon monde. Vous voulez utiliser une force au-delà de votre contrôle. Vous dites aimer la paix mais vous tuez pour le plaisir."

Thor aussi bien que Loki grimacèrent.  
Ca, envers un Asgardien, ce n'était pas un argument. Ils avaient tous été dressés pour ça. Pour tuer. Thor avait à peine quatorze siècles quand il avait tué pour la première fois consciemment. Loki quelques siècles de plus. Mais c'était un fait quand même.  
Ils avaient appris à aimer tuer. C'était dans leurs sangs, dans leurs gènes et dans leur éducation.  
Non vraiment. Cet argument était en bois, voir en mousse (mais de dentifrice parce qu'il donnait bonne haleine. Pour négocier, c'était important. Même Loki le reconnaissait.).

"- Je suis prêt à admettre que vous me désespérez, oui. Et vous pourriez bien le regretter."

Sif ne broncha pas.  
Elle avait un plan parfait, soutenu par Thanos.  
Rien ne pouvait allez de travers.

"- Ho… Ça vous rends fou d'être si près du but. Si près d'avoir le Tesseract, le pouvoir.. . Le pouvoir absolu….Pour en faire quoi ?" Elle se tourna encore vers la caméra. "Illuminer l'humanité tout entière ?"

"- Si voulez mettre le doute dans l'esprit des Avengers, ma petite. Sachez qu'ils savent déjà parfaitement ce que nous fabriquons comme arme avec. Mieux encore, c'est Loki qui nous a donné sa clé. Même s'il l'ignore."

Thor eut besoin de l'aide de Steve et de Tony pour retenir Loki d'aller arracher les yeux de l'humain.  
Etait-il fou ?  
Oui il avait donné quelques clés ! Mais pas pour qu'ils l'utilisent ! Pas pour qu'ils commettent cette folie !

Il leur avait DIT les risques que le Tesseract représentait.

Il leur avait DIT jusqu'où aller. Où arrêter.

Ils avaient fait plus que le projet Pegasus?  
Les fusils de phase 2. Bien sûr.

"- Je vais les tuer… l'un après l'autre…Lentement…En les étranglant avec leurs boyaux."

"- Loki, ne fait pas de mal à Fury."

Le Jotun balança un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son frère qui grimaça.

"- Je parle du Conseil Planétaire, idiot ! Une fois cette histoire finie. Je les tuerais un par un. Ils sont plus dangereux à eux trois que Thanos, l'Autre, et Surtur réunit."

Thor pâlit.

Oui, non. Pas Surtout. Pitié.

Sif en resta les bras ballants.  
Quoi ?

Comment ?  
Mais…  
C'était tout un pan de son plan qui s'écroulait là !

"- Alors ?"

"- Sif va faire trainer les choses. Surtout avec les chitauris qui attendent." Soupira Thor.

"- Et pour le portail ?"

"- Selvig va le construire quelque part.

"- La tour Stark." Prévint Loki.

"- C'est trop évident."

"- Stark. Je Sais."

Tout le monde se tut.

Alors si Loki Savait….

"- … Que fait-on?"

"- Clint va venir. Il le doit. Il faut qu'il libère Sif. Elle s'est laissé attraper pour lui permettre de voler l'iridium sans être gêné." Loki foudroya encore Fury du regard. Le Directeur revenait tout juste de la cage à lapin. "A présent, il va la libérer, elle. Une fois fait, il n'aura plus aucune valeur pour Sif. Si on peut l'attraper, ce sera à ce moment-là."

"- Ca veut dire qu'on le laisse venir avec des fleurs, des ballons et des banderoles ?"

Fury s'agaçait un peu.  
Il ne voulait pas perdre un homme mais il n'aurait aucun remords. La quantité comptait plus qu'un seul homme, aussi important soit-il pour un prince d'un autre monde.

Il hoqueta brutalement lorsque Loki le saisit par la gorge pour le soulever.

"- Ne vous avisez pas de tenter de faire du mal à mon faucon, Fury. Ou je vous détruirais. Je suis là pour sauver votre monde. Mais vous n'être pas indispensable. Rappelez-vous en."

"- LOKI ! LACHE LE !"

La voix sèche et coupante de Thor força le jotun à lâcher l'humain.  
Thor le saisit par les épaules.  
Les yeux bleus du prince luisaient de colère rentrée.

"- Qu'est ce qui te prends !"

Loki frissonna sous les mains puissantes de son ainé.

"- Ca approche."

"- …Qu'est ce qui approche ?"

"- Le moment."

"- Quel moment ?"

Loki jeta un regard emplis de larmes à son ainé.

"- Le moment où tu meurs." Finit-il par lâcher avec un sanglot étouffé.

Avant qu'une explosion ne fasse tanguer l'helicarrier.

"- Il est là." Souffla Loki.

"- Clint ?"

"- Oui."

"- MERDE !" Fury se jeta sur un communicateur pour aboyer ses ordres.

#############################################

Une turbine foutue par explosion.  
Tony s'était rué pour aller réparer.

Bruce était introuvable avec Natasha, Loki aussi, quand à Thor, il s'était rué vers la zone de détention.  
Coulson jura.

Si quelqu'un ne prenait pas en main la situation…..

Dans son oreillette, il suivait les progrès de la situation.  
Vaincu par les évènements, Hulk avait échappé à tout contrôle.

Natasha était parvenu à lui échapper, c'était déjà ça.  
HA ! et Thor avait tenté de calmer le monstre vert pour ramener Bruce. Sans succès.

Finalement, il avait été évacué.  
Sans trop de dommages probablement.  
En tout cas fallait-il l'espérer. Phil s'était attaché à chacun de ses Avengers.

Il verrouilla l'armurerie après avoir pris un fusil de phase deux tout en suivant sur son téléphone les….

Le helicarrier se mit à tomber, il le sentait.

"- C'est Barton. Il a grillé tous les circuits, il se dirige vers les niveaux de détention."

Bon, Stark prenait en main les moteurs.  
Quand à Thor…. Bon sang, ou allait-il ?

HA ! Dans les quartiers de détention. S'il allait assez vite….

"- NON ! "

"- Loki ?"

"- Je suis désolé Agent Coulson, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller."

L'agent prit le fusil de Phase 2 qu'il alluma.

"- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'empêcher de faire mon boulot."

Une douleur aigue remonta soudain dans le dos de l'agent.

Il jeta difficilement un coup d'œil derrière lui alors que le fusil lui tombait des mains.

Le clone de Loki amortit sa chute puis l'allongea sur le sol, sa veste roulée en boule sous la tête.

"- Ce sort va vous laisser paralysé une petite dizaine de minutes. Je suis désolé pour la douleur. Mais vous n'êtes qu'un mortel et dans mon….dans mes visions, c'est ici et maintenant que vous mourrez, Phil. Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir encore." Le regard bleu gris chargé de douleurs de l'agent se chargea d'un mélange de colère et d'un rien de peur. "Vous êtes trop important pour les Avengers pour que je vous laisse mourir. Vous êtes trop important pour Steve."

Loki lui caressa la joue une seconde.

L'humain était important pour le jotun. Comme toute leur petite famille si bizarre. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les épargner au maximum.

Une irrépressible envie de dormir s'empara de l'agent.

"- A votre réveil, tout ira bien. Ne vous en faites pas." Lui promit encore le prince.

Coulson sombra complètement.

Loki sortit de l'armurerie.

Il attrapa au vol un agent pour qu'il conduise Phil en sécurité puis courut vers la prison de verre ou Sif avait été emprisonnée.

########################################

"- NON !" Thor se jeta sur Hogun avant qu'il ne sorte de la cage.

Le prince et le guerrier roulèrent dans la prison de verre.

Thor bondit sur ses pieds pour en ressortir mais la porte se ferma juste derrière lui.

"- Tu te feras toujours avoir, Thor…" Ronronna presque Sif.

Devant le panneau de contrôle, elle lui souriait tranquillement, Fandral près d'elle.

Elle fit signe au drone d'Asgardien de disparaître dans les ombres pour la laisser seul avec Thor.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Me tuer ?"

"- Les humains nous pensent immortels, peut-être est-ce le bon moment de tester cette théorie ?"

"- Tu vas tuer Hogun avec moi ?" Thor était plus scandalisé par ça que par l'idée de sa mort possible.

"- Aucune importance. Il a fait ce pour quoi il était utile. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Comme toi finalement."

Elle tendit la main vers le panneau de contrôle.

"- Au revoir, Thor…"

########################################

Loki ne pouvait se téléporter, pas alors que le bâtiment était en chute libre. Ça aurait été trop dangereux, il aurait pu se matérialiser dans une cloison et en mourir.

Il déboula dans la salle de la cage de verre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se figea.

Comment ?

Thor était à l'intérieur de la cage avec un Hogun toujours aussi apathique. Et Sif…

"- STOP !" Supplia-t-il alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton pour envoyer la cage à l'extérieur.

Elle retira sa main, au grand soulagement de Loki. Mais son soulagement ne dura pas. Il fit l'erreur de la regarder dans les yeux.

Une lueur de folie dans l'œil, la guerrière lui dédia un sourire lupin.

"- Il ne manquait plus que toi."

Loki rassembla sa magie aussi discrètement et silencieusement que possible mais la main de l'asgardienne vola vers le bouton de libération de la cage.

"- Essaye un seul de tes petits tours et il meurt."

Loki se figea. Comment savait-elle ?... La lance ! Non, elle ne l'avait pas à la main. Et si Hogun était avec Thor….

Où était Fandral ?

Totalement concentré sur la guerrière, il ne sentit la présence dans son dos que trop tard.

Une douleur affreuse lui transperça la poitrine.

Du sang lui empli la bouche lorsque la pointe de la lance du destin ressortit de son torse.

Derrière lui, Fandral appuya encore sur l'arme. Le regard du guerrier était bleu et vide d'expression, comme depuis leur arrivée.  
Pourtant, le regard vide se voilà soudain, comme si le choc du meurtre avait chassé l'influence de la lance… Ou si comme Sif l'avait libéré de son influence pour que Fandral profite de cette mise à mort qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

La guerrière gloussa lorsque Loki tomba sur le sol.

"- Oui ! Enfin débarrassé ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir être ensemble mon amour." Ronronna la guerrière en souriant à Thor qui ne pouvait que fixer le corps de son petit frère adoré, recroquevillé sur le sol et qui se vidait de son sang.

Horrifié, le prince avait lâché Mjolnir.  
A genoux sur le sol, les mains sur la vitre, il pleurait en suppliant.

"- Sif. S'il te plait. Laisse-moi sortir. Laisse Loki tranquille. Je ferais ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi le sauver !"

La guerrière fronça les sourcils.

"- Tu es à moi !"

Loki trouva la force de se redresser un peu.

"- Thor… n'est à personne. Catin." Siffla le Jotun en rassemblant un peu de combativité.

Ce n'était pas une lance dans le dos qui allait le tuer ! Il en fallait plus ! Et l'énergie du Tesseract qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines et qui tentait de coloniser son esprit ? Sa volonté entière se cabra contre l'intrusion.  
Jamais plus.  
Jamais il ne se laisserait faire à nouveau.

Il hurla en concentrant sa magie sur la présence en lui qui tentait de déchiqueter son esprit de l'intérieur.  
Il la sentit reculer.

Sa magie se raffermit malgré l'hémorragie qui elle ne ralentissait pas.

Il vaincrait Thanos.

Il ne le laisserait pas prendre encore le contrôle de son âme.  
IL SAUVERAIT THOR !

Le regard à nouveau bleu lorsque la lance brilla momentanément, Fandral lui balança un lourd coup de botte dans le dos, accélérant d'autant les pertes de sang mais Loki ne lâcha rien.

Il ne mourrait pas. Il protègerait Thor.

C'était la seule et unique chose qui comptait.

Le bleu de sa naissance commença à coloniser ses membres.

La vue du jotun commençait à se brouiller mais il ne voulait pas lâcher.

S'il parvenait à détourner assez longtemps l'attention de Sif, elle ne pourrait lancer la cage.

Les autres arrivaient, il le savait. Il l'entendait dans son oreillette.

Thor serait à l'abri.

Il fallait qu'il tienne encore, que Sif et Fandral se concentrent sur lui. Juste sur lui.

"- Je te tuerais, Catin, je danserai sur ton cadavre et Thor me fera sien encore et encore, au milieu de ton sang répugnant." Siffla le prince pour la focaliser sur lui.

Il savait où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal.

Si seulement il n'avait pas dû lutter contre le pouvoir de la lance, il aurait pu se soigner mais…

Il n'y avait que Thor qui comptait

Il ne le laisserait pas mourir encore ! Jamais !

La guerrière l'attrapa par les cheveux.  
Elle le tira en arrière.

"- Tu oses !"

Le jotun lui cracha à la figure avant de lui enfoncer une dague de glace dans le flanc.

La jeune femme le jeta contre la cage avec un cri de fureur.

"- NON !"

Le cri conjoint de Loki et l'Asgardienne emplirent le pont lorsque les senseurs de la cage prirent le coup pour une attaque.

La cage tomba.

Puis Loki, le cœur emplit d'horreur croisa une dernière seconde le regard horrifié de son frère.

Pui il sombra à son tour.

Il avait tué son frère.  
Encore.

#######################################

Le Jotun rouvrit les yeux en hurlant.

Le visage noyé de larmes, il resta immobile une longue minute.

Le froid et l'humidité finirent par le ramener à la conscience.

Quelqu'un était près de lui.

"- Enfin tu ouvres les yeux, mon ami."

Le désespoir et l'horreur de Loki crèvent de nouveaux plafonds.  
Cette voix.

La masse violette de Thanos s'assit sur un reste carbonisé de chaise.

"- Je dois dire, que je suis impressionné. Tant de destruction… Tant de morts… C'est…Magnifique !" Le titan était plus enthousiaste que Loki ne l'avait jamais vu.

Comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets la veille de noël.

Thanos tendit la main.

Machinalement, les bras de Loki se refermèrent sur le corps de son frère. Mais il n'y avait plus rien dans ses bras.  
Juste des cendres. Des cendres humides et grasses qui perdirent leur forme dès qu'il bougea.

Le jotun resta la bouche ouverte, un cri d'angoisse absolue coincée dans la gorge lorsqu'il réalisa.

Son frère… Il ne restait rien de son frère…  
Juste cette cendre lourde et humide qui se désagrégeait lorsqu'il bougeait.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

"- Le cerveau est vraiment une belle invention, Loki, tu ne trouves pas ? Suffisamment doué pour projeter quelqu'un dans un monde de fantaisies et de mensonges pour éviter la réalité."

Thanos rit avec plaisir lorsque Loki bondit du lit.

Mjolnir reposait sur le sol, terne, lourde, oxydée presque…

Comme morte.

Oui…

Oui.

Loki savait où il était à présent !

Il était sur l'helicarrier. Ou tout au moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Hébété, Loki se rapprocha de ce qui avait été une fenêtre avant que le verre ne soit vaporisé, le montant tordu vers l'extérieur que les dépris soient calcinés comme tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Le bâtiment aurait dû être au milieu des flots non ? Il s'était visiblement posé en catastrophe. Il n'était pas fait pour un atterrissage.  
Pourtant, il n'avait visiblement pas sombré uniquement parce qu'il s'était échoué mais… Pourquoi une plage ?  
Une…Plage ? Elle semblait étrange, même pour lui qui ne connaissait pas à ce point Midgar. Et…beaucoup trop….grande ?  
Comme s'ils étaient…au milieu ? De la plage ? Non…S'était impossible… A moins que…un désert ?

Ou…  
Comme si l'eau…avait disparue?

Loki réalisa à ce moment que tout le pont supérieur du bâtiment s'était vaporisé.  
Comme si une bombe avait explosé dans sa cellule pour détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.  
Une bombe…  
Lui….

Il gémit.  
C'était lui ?  
C'était lui qui avait détruit…. La planète ?

En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il réalisait avec horreur que l'atmosphère était d'une couleur qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir. Un vert toxique répugnant que zébraient des tons ocres et rose purulents.

Puis il réalisa que sans ses talents de changeur, il n'aurait jamais pu respirer le mélange de gaz qui constituait à présent l'atmosphère.  
Avec affolement, il tituba le long des couloirs défoncés pour gagner "l'extérieur".  
Comme s'il restait un intérieur ! Ha !

Les cloisons avaient fondues, les humains…

Il ne restait que des formes effondrées sur le sol.

Des tas de cendres carbonisées et humides, graisseuses, qui s'envolaient dès qu'un souffle d'air les dérangeait ou qu'il trébuchait dedans.

Un cri d'horreur échappa à Loki lorsqu'il trouva ce qui avait été la passerelle du bâtiment.

Tout le haut avait été vaporisé, comme ailleurs.

Le métal avait fondu comme des milliers de bougies, prenant au piège quelques corps qui étaient les seuls restes organiques encore reconnaissables. Qui étaient ses pauvres agents morts calcinés vif par le métal en fusion qui avait coulé sur eux ?

Sur le sol, d'autres tas de cendre…

Mais là…. Celui-là avec un bouclier a moitié fondu… Steve !

Un sanglot remonta dans la gorge de Loki.  
Des flèches ? Clint ?  
Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du prince sans qu'il le cherche à les retenir.

Et cet énorme tas ? Hulk ?

Loki ne réalisait pas que le gémissement de désespoir qu'il étendait montait de sa gorge.

Il se laissa tomber près d'une armure calcinée.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la plaque du visage.

Tony… Tony qui était encore intact…Peut-être…

Il tendit les doigts pour effleurer son visage.

Les cendres se désagrégèrent dès qu'il les effleura, laissant l'armure vide à part un peu de carbone graisseux.

Thanos s'assit sur un fauteuil à l'armature roussie.

"- Tu as détruit cette planète en quelques heures à peine. Ceux qui était proches sont mort brulés vif en une seconde dans des souffrances insoutenables à cause de ta magie. J'admire un tel travail d'artiste Loki. La mort instantanée mais une agonie d'une longueur affreuse, une bulle temporelle parfaite pour qu'ils souffrent des heures. C'était déjà magnifique. Mais vraiment, modifier l'atmosphère de la planète et laisser ces larves s'étouffer et agoniser pendant des heures… C'était…Du grand art ! Vraiment !"

Thanos semblait sucer un bonbon.

Sur le sol, Loki ne parvenait pas à se reprendre.

"- Non… Non, c'est impossible ! Je suis remonté dans le passé. J'ai sauvé Thor. J'ai sauvé Phil! Tu as pris possession de Sif, pas de moi ! Je les ai sauvé et…"

"- Et Thor est tombé quand même. Et tu t'es réveillé ici ! Crois-tu vraiment que tu allais le sauver ? Crois-tu vraiment que ton destin est de faire le bien ? Tu es un MONSTRE Loki ! Le genre de monstre qu'il faut égorger à la naissance ! Le même genre de MONSTRE que moi ! Tu ne vis que pour la mort ! Tu ne vis que pour détruire ! Tu es né pour ça. Pourquoi crois-tu que Laufey a décidé de ta mort à la seconde où il t'a tenu dans ses bras ?" Thanos éclata d'un grand rire où perçait le triomphe. "Je t'avais promis que tu te languirais de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la douleur si tu échouais ! Aimes-tu ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu es devenu, Monstre ? Le magnifique monstre qui a déjà détruit un des neuf royaumes. Dis-moi mon magnifique monstre, qui sera le suivant ? Jotunheim ? Asgard ?" Il y avait presque de la tendresse dans la voix de Thanos.

Mais Loki n'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié le Titan.  
A genoux, il rampa jusqu'au bord de la passerelle.  
Elle était là, immobile, calcinée elle aussi, mais encore aigue et puissante.  
Gungnir.

Elle était bien là, douce sous ses doigts malgré la suie qui la couvrait, calcinée mais brillante sur la lame encore, près d'un tas de cendre épais qui avait du être….Odin ? Oui, il n'y avait que le roi d'Asgard pour avoir été là.

Le roi était venu. Il était mort de sa main comme il en avait rêvé des milliers de fois.

Odin était venu finalement. Et il l'avait tué, comme les autres…comme les autres….

Il prit la lance dans ses mains.  
Il ne ressentit rien.

Rien du tout.

Ni la chaleur de l'âme et de la conscience qui l'avait habité. Ni dégout, ni rage.  
Rien…Il n'y avait plus rien.

Elle était morte. Comme tout ce qui l'entourait.  
Tout n'avait été que mensonge.

Un mensonge qu'il s'était fabriqué de toute pièce. Une fantaisie agréable pour isoler son esprit de l'horreur de son geste, de la monstruosité qui était la sienne.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus d'issue.

Il n'y en avait jamais eu de toute façon.

Il n'y aurait pas de Ragnarok.

Il n'y aurait pas de combat glorieux, de mort honorée.

Il n'y aurait que le chaos et la destruction qu'il avait engendrée.

Lentement, Loki prit la lance par la pointe qu'il posa sur son cœur.

Il appuya lentement, si lentement.

Il voulait la sentir entrer dans sa chair.  
Il voulait sentir la vie l'abandonner comme tous les autres l'avaient abandonné.

Derrière lui, il entendait le rire de triomphe de Thanos.

Loki ferma les yeux.

Un sourire lui monta lentement aux lèvres.

C'était finit.  
Enfin… Tout allait s'arrêter.

Thor était mort.

Midgar était morte.

Asgard ne devait valoir guère mieux si Thanos était là. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours, heures même peut-être.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

Il enfonça lentement la lance dans sa poitrine.

Le sang coula sur sa peau.

Il ne le sentit même pas.

Il était froid…Si froid… Comme celui des monstres….


	9. Chapter 9

Dernière chance

Chapitre 9

"- STOP! "

Loki se figea.  
Cette voix ?

Elle résonnait presque. Il l'avait…déjà entendu ?

La lance lui échappa, arrachée par une poigne solide et déterminée.

"- Loki…"

Le jotun rouvrit les yeux.

Il était bleu, du bleu de sa naissance. Et Odin le fixait avec un mélange de tristesse et….d'orgueil ?

"- …..O…din ?"

Comment était-ce possible ?

Le tas de cendre était bien là….

Comment ?

"- Tu es prisonnier de ton propre esprit, Loki. Thanos à emprisonné ta conscience dans tes propres peurs avec la lance. Il n'a pu te contrôler. Alors il t'a enfermé.

Quoi ?

"- Laisse-moi t'aider mon fils."

Loki ne bougea pas lorsqu'Odin s'agenouilla près de lui pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras.

Le roi lui caressa doucement la joue.

Son cadet avait l'air si fragile ainsi, si jeune, si blessé.

"- Ho Loki…"

Le roi sentait la pression de Thanos qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle du Jotun à travers la pierre de la lance. Il sentait la terreur et l'angoisse de son fils, ses remords, ses angoisses, son désespoir, sa folie…et son amour pour Thor…

"- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose.

Odin s'en fichait finalement. Il voulait juste aider son fils à se sortir de ce cauchemar qui le détruisait peu à peu.

L'helicarrier disparu autour d'eux.  
Accroché à Odin, Loki sanglotait doucement, sans bruit, accroché à lui comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et que tout le monde était méchant avec lui, que tout le monde se moquait de lui.

"- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué…."

Odin le secoua doucement.

"- Montre-moi."

La scène autour d'eux se modifia, le faisant frissonner.

A Asgard, assit sur son trône, le roi était immobile.

La main sur Gungnir, il utilisait le pouvoir intrinsèque de l'arme pour soutenir ses propres forces et venir à l'aide de son fils. Près de lui, Frigga le soutenait de sa propre magie pendant qu'Heimdall utilisait la sienne pour lui permettre de voir aussi loin qu'il en avait besoin.

Le roi avait refusé depuis un an de céder aux demandes répétitives du Conseil de faire revenir Thor de force. Le conseil ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envoyer des messages au prince en son nom mais ils avaient besoin de l'aval du roi pour le ramener de force.

Odin avait immédiatement regretté d'avoir envoyé le Destructeur avec Sif sur Midgar à la seconde où le Bifrost les avait saisis, elle et ses amis.

Il avait surveillé les évènements avec angoisse.

La mort de Thor l'avait terrifié, la réaction de Loki aussi.  
Et la peine de son cadet, son abnégation….

Il était déterminé à ne plus rien lui imposer. La folie qu'il avait vu croitre en lui, son angoisse, sa possessivité avec Thor….

Il avait été soulagé de voir son ainé revenir à lui. Il avait été fier de voir Loki prendre soin des siens.

Puis Sif était rentrée.

Il lui avait passé le savon de sa vie.  
Elle devait protéger Thor, certes. Mais pas au prix de la vie de Loki si le jeune prince n'était pas une menace !

Le dieu n'avait pas pris la mesure de l'obsession de la jeune femme pour Thor.

Il n'avait cessé de surveiller ses fils depuis.

Voir Loki prendre ne charge la protection de Midgar avec les mortels, le voir s'épanouir malgré tout…

S'il regrettait de ne pouvoir avoir discuté avec son fils, il ne voulait pas le forcer à venir vers lui.

Il avait attendu.

Il avait surveillé.  
Et lorsque Thanos avait frappé, il avait utilisé sa magie pour aller au secours de son bébé fils.

L'état de l'esprit de Loki l'avait consterné.  
Ce n'était que champ de ruines et destruction.

L'âme de son bébé était tellement blessée qu'il avait envie de pleurer.  
Son pauvre petit…Et c'était sa faute….

Dans ses bras mentaux, Loki s'était recroquevillé contre lui. Le jotun n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux.

Autour d'eux, des murs couverts d'or étaient apparu.

Odin pu voir son fils, l'angoisse et la peur évidente sur le visage prendre la cassette à pleines mains.  
Puis il se vit.

"- STOP !"

"- Suis-je maudit ?"

Ecœuré, le roi d'Asgard assista à ses propres explications.

Petit à petit, il commençait à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il comprenait.

Il se vit s'écrouler.

Il vit Gungnir remit entre les mains de son cadet totalement perdu.

Il vit la peur, la colère, la rage prendre lentement le dessus alors que tous l'abandonnaient un par un.

Il vit la "mort" de Thor de la main du Destructeur, une mort qui avait été pleine de compassion finalement, la seule qui avait permis à Thor de devenir qui il était vraiment.

Il se vit, incapable de laisser son cœur parler alors que son fils était au-dessus de l'abime.

Odin se haït pour sa cruauté. Et sa lâcheté.

Il partagea la terreur de son enfant qui chutait sans fin dans le néant. Il partagea sa rencontre avec les esclavagistes qui l'avait trouvé, la destruction de la caravane par les Chitauris, sa rencontre avec Thanos, la torture, son esprit fouillé, violé, massacré par le Titan. Puis le sceptre qui avait pris son contrôle.

Il vécut avec lui son arrivée sur terre, l'esprit contrôlé par le sceptre. Sa douleur, sa panique croissante, ses tentatives d'auto saboter son attaque puis le meurtre de Coulson.  
Et enfin l'expulsion de Thor de l'hélicarrier dans sa cage de verre.  
Dans l'esprit du jotun, il avait voulu protéger son frère. Il était sûr qu'il parviendrait à s'en sortir. Son frère était fort. L'être le plus puissant des royaumes.

Odin vécut avec lui sa souffrance, la perte, le désespoir, la terreur.

La sensation que son cœur se brisait en deux lorsqu'il avait pris le corps sans vie dans ses bras.

Puis sa magie qui n'existait plus que pour rendre sa vie à son frère, la dissolution de son être.

Puis l'explosion, la déchirure de l'univers lui-même pour revenir, pour sauver son frère.

Odin serra son fils contre lui, horrifié.

Horrifié par ce que Loki avait vécu. Par ses actes. Pas sa puissance.

Par son désespoir.

Par son amour aussi résigné qu'absolu pour son ainé.

"- Loki… Thor a besoin de toi."

"- Il est mort. Encore. Et c'est ma faute."

"- Non Loki."

Le jotun tressaillit.  
Ces deux mots, encore.

"- Il est mort."

Odin avala silencieusement sa salive.

Il sentait l'esprit de Loki se recroqueviller sur lui-même, se tuer lentement à présent qu'il n'avait plus la moindre chance de sauver son ainé.

"- LOKI ! Thor est vivant."

"- Il est tombé. Il est mort. C'est ma faute;"

"- NON ! Loki ! Je te jure qu'il est vivant. Mais il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin que tu sois à ses côtés."

"- Je l'ai tué. Encore."

Le dieu frissonna. Loki était en train de se tuer.

S'il restait dans son esprit, il mourrait avec lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

"- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, Loki."

"- Il est mort."

Odin fixa froidement son fils. Ce n'était pas digne de Loki de se morfondre ainsi. Son fils était une force de la nature, une créature retorse et dure, un être qui pouvait être aussi sadique que cruel. Pas cette larve effondré qui s'abandonnait.

Il le souleva par les épaules avant de le secouer rudement.

"- LOKI !"

La brutalité soudaine ramena un peu de vie dans les yeux verts.

Ne pouvait-on le laisser mourir tranquille ?

Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien du tout. Il avait échoué. Encore  
Et Thanos qui riait, encore et encore;

"- Vas-tu laisser Thanos gagner ?"

"- Il a déjà gagné. Il a tout détruit… Tout."

Le roi s'agaçait en même temps qu'il commençait à paniquer. La résignation triste de son fils lui faisait mal.

"- Loki… S'il te plait…"

"- Tout détruit…"

Le Père de toutes choses se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"- Loki. Tu es mon fils. Je n'ai jamais voulu te cacher ce que tu es. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Et pourtant, j'ai été le pire père de la création."

Cela sembla attirer quelque peu l'intérêt du jotun.

Odin y vit une faille. Loki n'avait jamais eu de vraie explication.

Il était peut-être tout simplement temps.

Autour d'eux, la destruction qui se rapprochait se figea soudain, donnant un peu de temps supplémentaire au roi.

"- Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais nu, abandonné. Mais tu étais déjà si fort. Tu pleurais de toutes tes forces, comme pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Tu refusais d'abandonner alors que tu avais à peine quelques heures et que ta peau se marquait déjà de brulures dues au froid"

Autour d'eux, comme Odin avait vu voir les souvenirs de Loki, Loki voyait les siens à présent.

Il se vit bébé dans les bras d'Odin blessé. Il vit sa consternation de trouver un bébé abandonné là puis son sourire timide de voir le nourrisson se calmer un peu dans ses bras, comme s'il se savait désormais à l'abri.

Les rouages de l'esprit du roi qui se mettait en branle lorsqu'il reconnut le marquage sur le front du bébé. Puis son incrédulité lorsqu'il le vit devenir aussi rose qu'un asgardien.

Avec stupeur, Loki vit le roi retirer sa cape pour l'en langer et l'en couvrir puis le serrer contre lui comme un trésor fragile, son retour au camp en le cachant à tous, même à Tyr qui était son bras droit. Il vit son retour à Asgard, le sourire immense qu'il avait en le confiant à Frigga, le même qu'il aurait eu si le bébé était né de sa reine et qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Loki vit sa première rencontre avec Thor.

Un Thor qui marchait à peine, encore en couches, qui l'avait accueilli avec un couinement de joie intense, ses yeux bleus brillant d'émerveillement et d'amour instantané pour ce petit bébé braillard qui avait saisi son doigt dans son petit poing et avait refusé de le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'Odin le reprenne contre lui.

Leur première nuit dans le même berceau, à l' abri dans les bras de Thor qui l'avait immédiatement accepté sans même réfléchir.

Ses premiers pas, guidés par un Thor rayonnant qui avait couru jusqu'à Odin pour qu'il voit à quel point son petit frère était fort et doué.

Ses premiers livres, quand il lisait le soir, caché sous le drap des contes à son frère en croyant que leurs parents ne le savaient pas jusqu'à ce que son ainé s'endorme, la tête sur son ventre.

Loki se sortit un peu des bras d'Odin.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ça.

Odin qui le prenait dans ses bras pour le mettre en selle devant lui parce qu'il était terrorisé par les chevaux et le gardait contre lui, au pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus peur et finisse par lui demander de faire galoper le cheval de guerre.

Sa première épée qui n'était qu'une dague parce qu'il voulait faire "comme papa".

Ses premiers entrainements avec Thor où son crétin de frère avait choisi le marteau de guerre et lui finalement la lance et les couteaux de lancer.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il n'avait que quoi ? Quatre, cinq siècles ? Et il dormait, roulé en boule dans les bras d'un Thor de sept ou huit cent ans. Ils étaient tous les deux sur les genoux d'Odin, dans le grand hall et le roi les couvait tous les deux du même regard tendre sans vraiment écouter le Conseil qui déblatérait sur une quelconque affaire commerciale.

"- Quand avez-vous cessé de m'aimer ?"

"- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Loki. Je ne te comprenais…je ne te comprends plus. Mais jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu es un Jotun et qu'intrinsèquement, nos deux races ne pensent pas de la même façon. Je ne sais pas. Mais jamais tu n'as cessé d'être mon bébé. Et j'ai toujours été fier de toi. Tu m'as parfois déçut, tu m'as souvent inquiété, tu m'as fait m'arracher les cheveux, mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils."

Les yeux brillants, Loki retenait son souffle.

Il avait voulu entendre de telles paroles si souvent….

"- Vous avez dit que j'aurais dû être utile, que j'aurais dû…Que j'étais…je suis….Un outil."

"- Loki. Tu es le premier né de Laufey. Tu ES né pour être roi. Roi de Jotunheim. Je n'ai jamais menti lorsque je disais que ton frère et toi êtes nés pour être roi. Au début…Au début je pensais que t'élever comme un Asgardien, faire en sorte que tu comprennes notre peuple, puis te faire monter sur le trône de Jotunheim était une bonne idée. Puis lorsque tu as eu des enfants, j'ai pensé que te faire épouser Thor serait une bonne chose. Mais finalement…Tu es mon fils ! Quel père aurais-je été de décidé de ta vie à ta place ! J'ai laissé tomber. Et se faisant, je t'ai laissé tomber aussi parce que je ne savais plus que faire pour toi…De toi…

"- Vous m'avez pris mes enfants. Vous m'avez tout arraché."

"- Et tu n'images pas le mal que ça m'a fait. Mais les Norns…. Loki, t'éloigner de tes enfants est la chose la plus dur que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie."

Loki se mit à pleurer doucement.

Odin le reprit dans ses bras.

Lentement, très lentement, l'obscurité qui avait manqué de les noyer reculait petit à petit.

"- Thor a besoin de toi, Loki. Je vais m'effondrer. D'être venu ici pour toi a sapé mes dernières forces. Je vais devoir dormir. "

Loki tressaillit. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne lui en voulu pas. Odin lui disait la réalité. Et ça lui suffisait.

Il le prévenait.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : La vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

"- Partez Odin…."

La voix de Thanos les engloutit soudain. Cette fois pourtant, Loki la repoussa sans peine.

"- Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Et Thor a besoin de moi."

Odin étreignit son fils encore un instant.

"- Va mon fils. Je suis fier de toi. De vous."

Puis tout fut noir.

#################################

"- DIRECTEUR ! ON A UN POUL !"

Fury se précipita près le lit médicalisé.

Loki ouvrit calmement les yeux.

Sans se soucier des médecins qui tentaient de le retenir, il se redressa.

Sa magie travaillait en surmultipliée pour réparer ses blessures.

Il serait épuisé après, mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il soit capable de bouger.

"- Ne bougez pas Loki"

Loki porta sa main à sa poitrine. Il arracha les bandages sans se soucier des cris des médecins. Sous les pansements, la plaie disparaissait à une vitesse folle.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'une mince ligne rose qui disparue elle aussi.

"- Comment vous sentez vous ?"

Loki tourna la tête vers Coulson.  
L'agent était l'image même de l'inquiétude.

"- Bien… Je serais fatigué plus tard….Vous n'êtes pas mort…C'est bien…."

Coulson avait vu les images sur la vidéo. Il n'avait eu aucune peine à comprendre que s'il y était allé, c'est lui qui serait mort, empalé sur la lance du destin. Lui n'aurait pas survécut.

Il n'aurait pas eu une chance.

Loki lui avait sauvé la vie, comme il le lui avait annoncé.

"- Où sont les autres ?"

Thor était en vie.  
Thor était tombé mais il était en vie, c'était ce que Odin lui avait dit.

Machinalement, il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Les yeux clos, il laissa un infime sourire lui monter aux lèvres.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il tendit la main devant lui.

La fluctuation de magie sur sa paume était forte, exigeante presque.

Il y répondit.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur Gungnir.

"- Merci. Père…."

L'arme était chaude dans sa main.

Chaude, pas comme lorsqu'il avait été couronné entre deux portes par accident. Odin lui transmettait l'arme en connaissance de cause pour soutenir ses forces.

"- Où sont les autres ?" Insista le prince alors que ses dernières plaies disparaissaient de son front.

"- Stark, Le capitaine, Barton et Natasha sont partis pour New York."

"- Clint ?" La joie intense sur le visage du prince était évidente. "Comment avez-vous sauvé mon petit faucon du sceptre ?"

"- Recalibration cognitive." Expliqua Coulson avec un rien d'amusement.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Romanov lui a collé un monstrueux coup sur le crâne."

"- Ho…" Si simple ? Bah. A cheval donné on n'en regardait pas les dents.

"- …Mon frère ?"

"- Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle mais nous avons retrouvé la cage. Elle est détruite mais il s'en est sorti. Et il a sauvé l'autre Asgardien. Nous l'avons trouvé attaché avec sa ceinture près des restes de la cage. Pas comme s'il avait cherché à s'enfuir également."

"- Vous avez essayé cette "recalibration cognitive sur lui ?"

Coulson hocha la tête en grimaçant.

"- Sans succès. Vous avez la tête plus dure que les mortels."

Loki quitta le lit.

Il pouvait aller immédiatement à l'aide de ses amis. Ou prendre une minute pour aider Hogun.

"- Où est-il ?"

Coulson le guida jusqu'à la cellule de l'Asgardien.

###############################################

Ils avaient failli s'écrouler lorsque la nouvelle de la mort de Loki avait traversé l'heliccarier.

Tony surtout s'était effondré.

Perdre le jotun avait tué quelque chose en lui.

Ils étaient amants, certes. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, ça c'était une certitude. Mais il y avait de l'affection entre eux, de la tendresse.

Tony voyait Loki comme ce qu'il était finalement. Un reflet plus noir de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir sans Yinsen, sans Pepper, sans JARVIS même… sans eux tous.

Loki lui avait permis de mettre sa vie en perspective.

L'avoir à ses côtés, l'avait calmé, rassuré, lui avait donné un but. Il lui avait permis de réaliser qu'il avait un but.

L'affection que Tony avait pour lui, malgré leur liaison, était presque fraternelle.

Il aurait pu en être troublé. Mais ils n'étaient pas frères, pas comme Thor et Loki  
Et les deux princes s'aimaient profondément, même s'ils refusaient de se le dire.

Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde le voyait.  
Mais personne n'en parlait.  
A présent, engoncé dans son armure en fin de vie, les mâchoires serrées, Tony volait à pleine vitesse vers sa tour.

Un peu en retrait, le quinjet qui emportait Natasha, Clint et Steve suivait.

Bruce était perdu quelque part, quand à Thor, personne ne savait s'il avait survécut.

Tony en venait presque à souhaiter qu'il soit mort.

Thor ne supporterait pas la mort de son frère.

L'ingénieur fit le tour de sa tour.

Il se posa non loin du tesseract et du générateur de portail.

"- Docteur Selvig…" Sans attendre, il balança une rafale de répulseur dans le générateur.

L'attaque lui fut renvoyée brutalement, le faisant grogner.

"- Bon sang. Le générateur est protégé." Prévint Tony.

Il entendit Natasha et Clint jurer pendant que Steve soupirait.

Les premiers Chitauris commençaient à descendre par le portail pour se rependre dans la vie.

"- Steve, Nath, Clint, vous pouvez gérer sans moi un moment ?"

"- Bruce vient d'arriver et…Thor aussi."

"- Il est vivant ?"

"- Vivant et fou de rage. Je crois que je…." Un bruit d'explosion couvrit la voix de Clint.

Tony se tourna juste assez pour que les optiques de son casque fassent un agrandissement de ce que faisait Thor.

Le visage de pierre même si ses yeux étaient rouges, il détruisait tout Chitauri qui avait la bêtise de s'approcher avec un plaisir visible

"- Ok. Je vais gérer la gamine."

"- Fais attention."

"- T'en fait pas."

Clint ne dit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin, Stark avait quand même entendu le "bien sûr que je m'inquiète".  
Ils étaient des amis, peut-être même plus. Bien sûr qu'ils s'inquiétaient les uns pour les autres.

Ils avaient déjà perdu celui qui les avait soudés. Ils ne perdraient personne de plus.

Ils se battraient bec et ongles pour ça.  
Sans remords, Tony balança une grande claque sur Selvig qui s'écroula.  
Si ça avait marché pour Clint, sans doute cela marcherait-il aussi pour le physicien….

Il se posa sur le bord de la passerelle d'accès de la tour.

En contrebas, Sif le fixait avec un sourire presque plaisant, sa lance à la main.

Son armure défectueuse le quitta.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait exactement ? Pourquoi le faisait-il ?  
Il le faisait parce que la rage bouillonnait dans son cœur autant que dans son ventre.

Jamais jusque-là Tony ne s'était sentit aussi furieux.

Il s'était sentit désespéré, trahit, terrifié.

Mais jamais aussi furieux.

S'il ne se calmait pas un peu, il savait qu'il aurait été capable d'attaquer l'asgardienne juste avec ses ongles.  
Elle avait tué Loki. Elle avait voulu tué Thor. Elle avait pris le contrôle de Clint.  
Elle menaçait leur monde.  
Il voulait la voir morte…  
Aussi morte que Loki qui baignait dans son sang.  
Aussi morte que les pauvres mortels qui succombaient en contre bas sous les attaques des Chitauris.

Il aurait voulu avoir la force de Thor à cet instant.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir la déchiqueter à mains nues…

Un long frisson parcourut le corps de l'ingénieur.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

"- Ne me dites pas que vous allez en appeler à mon humanité."

Tony faillit répondre mais ferma la bouche.

Il avait une drôle d'impression.  
Comme un déjà-vu.

"- Je comptais plutôt vous menacer."

La guerrière sourit avec ironie.

"- Il aurait fallu garder ton armure pour ça, misérable créature."

"- Elle avait trop d'heures de vol. Et ne commencer pas à m'insulter, nous ne sommes pas encore assez intime pour ça. Même Loki ne s'y risque pas. Je vous offre un verre ? Parce que moi, je dis pas non."

Et toujours cette impression de déjà-vu qui lui agressait les nerfs en plus de sa fureur.

Sif le toisa en reniflant.

Elle se détourna vers la baie vitrée.

Tony en profita pour se servir un verre puis placer les bracelets de la Mark VII sur ses poignets.

"- Me retarder ne changera rien à votre mort à tous. Vous serez bientôt là où est votre place : a genoux dans la poussière."

"- Non, non. Vous menacer." Insista Tony comme s'il parlait à un enfant quelque peu retardé.

Sif grinça des dents.

Les Chitauris étaient là. Thanos approchait.  
Bientôt, les mortels ne seraient plus qu'un pénible souvenir. Quant à elle, elle serait reine d'Asgard aux côtés de Thor.  
C'était son rôle, sa place, ce pour quoi elle était né.  
Loki ne prendrait plus JAMAIS sa place.

"- Qui pourrais-je redouter ?"

Tony eut un sourire malsain, presque cruel.

Sif y reconnu le sourire de Loki.

Il avait su avoir le même depuis très longtemps.

"- Les Avengers."

Sif haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

Tony eut un geste vague.  
Et cette impression de déjà-vu qui l'oppressait à présent, comme si chacun de ses gestes était un écho de quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait, déjà ressentit.  
Comme tout ce qui se produisait n'était qu'un reflet d'évènements passés.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

"- C'est le nom qu'on a choisi. Une sorte d'équipe. Les plus grands héros du monde. Ça vous plait ? C'est longtemps resté à l'état de projet, puis Thor et Loki sont arrivés parmi nous. Et Loki à arracher notre existence aux vieux dossiers où l'idée végétait… Vous devriez être fière, Sif. C'est à cause de vous et grâce à Loki que nous existons pour vous détruire."

La guerrière siffla de rage.

Loki, Loki, toujours Loki.  
Pourquoi tous ces gens faisaient-ils autant de cas de cette misérable créature ?

"- Oui… je les connais…Je vous connais… Et vous n'avez pas réussi à faire grand-chose pour m'arrêter pour l'instant."

Elle sourit avec haine.

Le sourire de Tony se fit chaleureux. Presque trop.  
La tête lui tournait à force d'avoir l'impression d'être dans deux endroits, deux moments à la fois.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"- On a mis un peu de temps à se coordonner oui. On ne vous attendait pas avec des copains. Mais faisons un appel des troupes. Un super soldat, légende vivante presque à la hauteur de sa légende." Tony tressaillit. C'était presque comme un douloureux acouphène à présent qui lui écrasait les tempes. "Un couple de tireurs d'élites, un type avec un gigantesques problème caractériel. " ses dents lui donnaient l'impression de vibrer. Sif aussi semblait souffrir. "un dieu… un dieu avec qui vous avez grandi et qui à présent vous hait. Un dieu a qui vous avez arraché la moitié de l'âme et qui n'aura de cesse de vous détruire et de vous réduire à rien au point que personne dans le Royaumes ne saura plus que vous avez existée…Et toi, ma belle. Tu as réussi à contrarier chacun d'entre eux."

Sif éclata de rire.

"- Peu importe. Bientôt, Thor sera à moi, ce monde sera à genoux et je serais la Mère de Toutes Choses. Thanos règnera sur ce monde de déchéances et je…."

"- Tu ne seras rien…Rien qu'une victime de plus actif…."

Sif siffla encore.

"- Tu vas voir…"

Elle l'attrapa par la gorge.

La pointe de la lance se posa sans douceur sur la vitre de l'ark.

Tony poussa un cri de douleur lorsque la….pression ? Accumulée ? Repoussa brutalement Sif en arrière.

Hébété, Tony était tombé par terre.  
Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

L'étrange cocon de déjà vu lui donnait l'impression de s'être déchiré à la seconde.

Comme un voile de soie qu'on arrache à une fenêtre pour laisser enfin l'air et la lumière entrer.

Comme si….comme si ces dernières années elles-mêmes avaient été un déjà vu.

Il ne comprenait pas.  
Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

Sif se releva lentement.

"- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mortel ?"

"- Du calme ma belle.. j'en sais rien."

Elle gronda.

Elle l'attrapa une fois encore par la gorge pour le soulever.

Elle enfonça la pointe de sa lance dans l'ark une fois encore et poussa.  
Puisqu'elle ne pouvait prendre son contrôle, elle le tuerait, simplement.

###################################

Hogun était aussi immobile que Fury et Coulson le lui avaient dit.

Loki entra dans la cellule.

La taie bleue dans les yeux du guerrier était presque douloureuse pour Loki. Elle faisait remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs.  
Et son pauvre petit faucon…  
Il faudrait longtemps pour qu'il aille mieux et oublie.  
Mais pour l'instant se battre et passer sa colère autant que sa peur sur leurs ennemis était ce dont il avait besoin.

"- Hogun ?"

Ou était Fandral ?

Le guerrier ne réagit pas.

"- Et vous dites que vous avez essayé de le frapper ?"

"- Sans succès, nous ne sommes pas assez fort."

Loki hocha la tête.

Il tourna un coup de poing monstrueux au guerrier qui tomba sur le sol lamentablement.

Il y resta une minute, choqué.

Hébété, il leva les yeux.

"- Lo…..ki ?"

Le prince lui tourna un second coup de poing, tout aussi monstrueux.

Il l'assomma pour le compte.

Le sorcier sentit le craquement caractéristique d'un sort qui se brise.

Pour lui, c'était comme entendre un millier de petites clochettes de cristal imploser toutes en même temps.

Immédiatement, il s'agenouilla près du guerrier. Presque gentiment, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour soigner la commotion qu'il venait de lui causer.

Hogun ne tarda pas à rouvrir les yeux en grimaçant.

"- Qu'est-ce que…. Loki ?" Confus, il chercha à se redresser mais Loki l'en empêcha.

"- Ne bouge pas. Tu fois te sentir encore faible."

Hogun resta immobile une minute. Son regard passa de Loki aux mortels qui l'entouraient.

Les mortels…  
Midgar…  
SIF !

Il se redressa d'un bond malgré sa migraine.

"- SIF ! Elle veut…. Ho ma tête…." Il manqua tomber.

Deux agents le soutinrent.

"- Nous savons, Hogun.

"- Non ! Vous ne savez pas. Elle ne veut pas seulement détruire Midgar, elle veut détruire l'intégralité des royaumes, les raser, sauf Asgard. Et régner sur eux avec Thor à ses côtés, contrôlé par la lance."

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.  
La douleur était atroce.

"- Loki."

"- Je vais rejoindre les autres."

"- Tu vas y arriver ? Tu étais quasi mort il y a moins d'une demi-heure."

"- Ma magie me soutient, Directeur Fury."

"- Jusqu'à quand ?"

"- Jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus nécessaire." Rassura tranquillement le jotun.

"- LOKI ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" L'inquiétude d'Hogun était aussi évidente que son angoisse et son horreur.

Il prenait lentement compte de ce que Sif lui avait fait faire.

Loki posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'asgardien qui n'avait jamais été son ami.

Le jotun réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait probablement murit. Avant, il aurait joui de sa douleur et de sa déconfiture. A présent, il avait pitié de lui.

"- Ne cherche pas a te souvenir de ce que Sif t'as fait faire, Hogun. Ca te détruirait. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute."

"- Loki…"

"- Je vais faire ce qui est nécessaire. Comme je l'ai toujours fait finalement. Même si peu l'on jamais comprit."

Il lui tapota une dernière fois l'épaule.

Salua Phil et Coulson puis disparu.

Il se matérialisa au milieu de New York.

##########################################

La lance qui s'était enfoncé dans le cœur de son frère lui avait également arraché le sien.

Lorsque la cage de verre était tombée, il n'avait même pas pu hurler de rage ou de peur.

Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était laissé balloter.

Quelque chose était mort en lui avec son frère. Il refusait de croire que Loki était mort.  
Son frère était fort, solide et guérissait même plus vite que lui.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Puis il avait senti quelque chose en lui disparaître.  
Et il avait su.

C'était ce petit quelque chose qui avait toujours été "Loki" en lui. C'était ce petit rien qui l'avait toujours réconforté, toujours rassuré.  
Ce petit quelque chose qui depuis toujours lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il n'était et ne serait jamais seul.

Mais c'était finit.

Loki était partit.

Loki l'avait abandonné.  
Non…On lui avait arraché son Loki.

On lui avait volé son frère, la moitié de son âme.

On lui avait volé sa future reine.

On lui avait volé son avenir.

Il s'était immobilisé dans la cage de verre.  
D'une main, il avait agrippé Hogun pendant que de l'autre, il avait saisi Mjolnir.

Il avait pulvérisé la cage avant de se poser lentement sur le sol.

Il avait utilisé la ceinture de celui qui avait été son ami pour l'attacher solidement puis avait vu le portail s'ouvrir de lui.

Il avait volé aussi vite que possible vers l'ennemi.  
Il allait les pulvériser.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à New York, toute pensée cohérente avait déserté son esprit.

Il ne restait plus que son cœur vide qui saignait et la haine qui brulait dans ses veines.  
Il n'avait même pas cherché à retrouver ses amis.

Il voulait juste exterminer ceux qui avaient volé son Loki.

Pendant un court instant de lucidité, le prince c'était demandé si c'était ce que son Loki avait vécu dans ses visions. Cette impression d'étouffer, cette perte irréparable, cette sensation de se noyer, de ne plus être soit même, de mourir un peu plus à chaque seconde…

Si Thor s'était arrêté un instant de tuer du Chitauri, il se serait écroulé sur le sol en hurlant.

La peine qui l'ensevelissait était si forte qu'il devait faire un effort pour ne pas simplement détruire Midgar et les Chitauris avec elle pour noyer son chagrin

Loki avait toujours été à lui, avec lui.

Il l'avait suivi en exil.

Il l'avait protégé.

Il avait tout abandonné pour lui.  
Et lui, en frère incapable qu'il était n'avait pas réussi à protégé son petit frère adoré.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'arracher des bras de Stark pour le garder dans les siens.

Il n'avait eu ni le courage ni la force de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Il avait été lâche et faible et en payait à présent le prix.

Le prince écrasa un nouvel ennemi sous le poids de son marteau puis appela la foudre à lui pour griller sur place deux baleines volantes qui se rapprochaient pour larguer leurs contingents de soldats.

Avec un grondement, le prince reprit ses airs pour griller encore plus d'ennemi.  
Tuer était thérapeutique.

Mais tuer ne lui rendrait pas son frère.

Les larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues étaient la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore obéir à son frère adoré.

###############################################

Tony lâcha un petit cri d'angoisse lorsque la vitre de son ark se fendit.

Ce n'était rien bien sûr, mais si l'asgardienne détruisait l'ark dans sa poitrine… Il ne mourrait, c'était sûr. Mais la conflagration serait telle qu'elle détruirait tout le pâté de maison.  
Si encore Tony avait été sûr qu'elle meurt avec lui, il n'aurait pas réfléchit à deux fois. Mais en deux ans, il avait appris à ne jamais prendre pour acquise une quelconque faiblesse asgardienne.

Un cri de douleur échappa soudain à Sif.

La lance lui échappa des mains avant qu'elle ne lache Tony.

"- Toi…"

"- Bonjour Sif."

Le cœur de Tony fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"- LOKI EST VIVANT !" Hurla-t-il dans les communications remplies jusque-là des rapports des autres Avengers.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Il est vivant Clint !" Assura Tony en appuyant sur la minuscule oreillette qui menaçait de tomber de son oreille.

"- Part Tony. Je me charge d'elle." Siffla le Jotun en abandonnant le sort qui le camouflait pour avoir plein accès à sa magie.

Dans sa main, Gungnir luisait d'énergie.

"- Où as-tu été voler ça." Gronda la guerrière.

"- Odin me l'a donné."

"- Impossible !"

Loki tourna lentement autour de la jeune femme jusqu'à se placer entre elle et Tony.

Immédiatement, l'humain activa ses bracelets.

"- JARVIS, déploiement !"

MARK VII mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa niche puis le couvrit.

"- Loki ?"

"- Je m'en occupe Anthony. Allez aider les autres. Elle est à moi."

Sif renifla.

Vraiment ?

Elle utilisa la lance pour lancer une rafale d'énergie que Gungnir intercepta sans peine.

Tony n'attendit pas plus.

Il sauta par la fenêtre pour voler jusqu'à ses amis.

############################################

Thanos attendait.

Son perpétuel sourire aux lèvres, il se délectait des agitations sans fin des mortels qui tentaient bravement de repousser l'échéance de leur mort.

Toute cette énergie, tout ce désespoir… Il adorait ça.

Lorsqu'Odin l'avait chassé de l'esprit du jotun, il n'y avait pas réellement fait attention à ce qui se passait.

Il avait juste sentit un désespoir si intense, une envie de mourir si forte qu'il l'avait effleuré juste par curiosité.

Il n'avait ni comprit, ni fait attention à ce qu'il avait touché.

Il s'était simplement délecté de cette souffrance, l'avait nourrit jusqu'à ce que l'esprit commence à s'autodétruire.

Il ne savait ni qui était la créature, ni ce qui c'était passé.

Lorsque Odin s'était interposé entre sa proie et lui, le Titan avait tendu sa conscience un peu plus vers la pitoyable créature en train de mourir.

Ainsi, c'était le second fils du roi qui se mourrait de la perte de son ainé.  
C'était tellement, chou, tellement mignon, que Thanos avait été réellement désolé qu'Odin parvienne à rallumer la volonté de vivre de son fils.

Il se serait fait une joie d'offrir une âme aussi torturée à sa belle.

Sa Dame la Mort aurait adoré recevoir une âme aussi luisante de souffrance et de désespoir.

Que le cadet soit amoureux de son ainé apportait à la chose un vice et une perversion encore plus délicieuse.

Une telle mort aurait un gout réellement inimitable pour sa dame.

Il le savait.

Sa dame aimait ses offrandes.  
Elle les avait toujours aimés.

Bientôt, lorsque les racines d'Yggdrasil seraient détruites, tous les autres royaumes s'assécheraient les uns après les autres.

La catin Asgard aurait son dut.  
Elle recevrait son monde. Bon, sans le prince qu'elle voulait puisqu'il était mort d'après le cadet. Mais au moins le recevrait-elle…. Pour les quelques mois, peut-être les quelques années qui lui resterait à vivre.

Puis Asgard ferait comme les autres et pourrirait sur pied.

La décrépitude était déjà de toute façon bien installée dans le royaume éternel, juste cachée par les ors et les draperies. Mais il suffisait de gratter un peu pour que la vérité se fasse jour.

Ce monde était de toute façon mourant. Sans sang neuf, sans pensées nouvelles, ce monde était à l'agonie.

Il entrainerait avec lui le reste d'Yggdrasil.

Alors pourquoi ne pas lui offrir la mort dans un grand feu de joie plutôt qu'attendre cette lente pourriture qui rongeait l'Arbre Monde de l'intérieur ?

Midgar allait bruler.

Ses Chitauris s'en donnaient déjà à cœur joie.  
Quelques-uns mourraient mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour Thanos. Les ruches étaient si nombreuses et tellement pleines de jeunes larves qu'il ne faudrait au pire que quelques semaines pour que leurs armées soient aussi nombreuses qu'avant l'attaque.

Il se fichait que ces créatures eussent été de paisibles agriculteurs semi aquatiques avant qu'il ne les réduise en esclavage et ne manipule avec des implants mécaniques pour en faire ses jouets. Ils étaient sa chair à canon et mourraient chaque jour pour sa dame.

Ils réduiraient Midgar en cendre. Puis Thanos s'assoirait sur son trône et observerait la mort des autres royaumes de sa montagne d'ossements avec une joie sans borne.

Alors, juste alors, peut-être sa dame daignerait baisser les yeux sur lui et le remercier de ses offrandes….

Lorsque la demande de sa poupée Asgardienne lui parvint, il fit signe à l'Autre d'obéir.

Des milliers de Chitauris supplémentaires passèrent par le portail.

################################################## ###

Le combat s'éternisait entre Sif et Loki.

Sans la lance, Loki aurait déjà battu la guerrière depuis longtemps mais il restait sur la défensive.

Il savait bien mieux qu'elle les pouvoirs de l'arme aussi bien que ses faiblesses personnelles face à elle.

Qu'elle le touche, qu'elle l'effleure juste et il tomberait en son pouvoir.

Il allait devoir tuer Sif.

Il en était…Finalement désolé mais n'avait pas le choix.

Ce monde était devenu sien.

Il devait le protéger.  
Il devait protéger Thor qu'il sentait se battre non loin.

Il devait fermer le portail et aller tuer Thanos.

Pour son frère.

Il savait que son temps arrivait à son terme.

Il tuerait Thanos et mourrait probablement avec lui.  
Il s'était préparé depuis longtemps à ce qui serait sans doute une attaque suicide.

Finalement, les Avengers, son frère même n'étaient que la distraction qui lui serait nécessaire pour qu'il aille éliminer le Titan Fou.

Il lui faudrait tout ce qu'il avait pour vaincre Thanos. Même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait pas assez de force pour rentrer.

Les navettes en orbite ?  
Elles étaient utiles pour détruire les rares chitauris qui tentaient de s'écarter du portail en passant par la haute atmosphère.  
Le reste ?  
Ca n'avait aucune importance.

Une grande paix l'envahit alors qu'il évitait une rafale d'énergie supplémentaire.

La vie de Sif n'avait plus d'importance.  
La sienne n'en avait plus depuis longtemps si tant est qu'elle en ai eu une.

Odin avait raison.  
Son frère avait besoin de lui.

Il était temps qu'il se conduise comme seul le second prince pouvait le faire.

Il avait perdu son frère une fois.  
Il avait cru le perdre une seconde.

Il ne laisserait pas un monstre violet attaquer encore ce qui lui était cher.

"- LOKI !"

Le prince ne lança même pas un regard vers Romanov.

Sif par contre, se risqua à un coup d'œil.

Ce fut suffisant pour le Jotun.

Il abattit le fer de Gungnir sur l'avant-bras de la Guerrière.

Le membre tomba au sol avec la lance du destin avec un bruit mou.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Sif resta figée en contemplant son moignon sanglant.

Le fer de Gungnir s'enfonça dans son cœur.

Loki la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaircit à mesure que la mort lui raidissait les membres.

"- Th…or ?"

Le regard déjà vide, elle chercha à tendre son moignon vers le visage du prince.

Miséricordieux malgré tout, Loki lui caressa la joue.

"- Je suis désolé Sif…."

Les bras de la jeune femme furent soudain mou entre les siens.

Il la posa sur le sol.

"- Loki ?"

La voix hésitante de Natasha le fit sursauter.

Il réalisa alors qu'il pleurait.

Il venait de tuer l'une de ses amies d'enfance.

Le jotun enterra la peine sous la glace de sa naissance.

"- C'est fini pour elle. Il faut fermer le portail à présent."

"- Le Conseil Planétaire à fait envoyer une atomique vers la ville pour endiguer l'invasion."

"- Les imbéciles."

"- Selvig dit que le sceptre peu clore le portail."

"- Prends-le."

Natasha arracha le sceptre au bras coupé de la guerrière.

Immédiatement, Loki se téléporta avec elle sur le toit en faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher ou il serait sa proie.

Il sentait encore dans son âme les cicatrices que la gemme lui avait fait.

Il ne s'en remettrait jamais, dusse-t-il vivre encore des milliers d'années, il le savait. Il se savait fou et l'acceptait.

Peut-être était-ce même la seule chose qui l'empêchait de basculer plus loin dans la folie…. Il était extrêmement lucide sur ses obsessions, ses folies et des cruautés personnelles.

"- Docteur ?"

"- Il faut enficher le sceptre dans la couronne, puis le Tesseract. Ca désactivera le portail.

"- Parfait…."

"- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"- Je vais offrir à nos amis un petit cadeau.

Le sang de Loki se glaça dans ses veines.

"- S'il faisait ca…."

Avec un hoquet, il vit l'armure et le missile bondir vers les cieux au ras de la tour.

"- Non…."

Loki changea de forme pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Le faucon à bandes vertes qui avait déjà une fois volé trop vite pour un tel animal prit son essor. Les courants de la magie le portèrent jusqu'à l'ingénieur.

"- STARK ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !"

"- Hé ! Rodolphe !"

"- TONY ! LOKI EST AVEC TOI ?"

"- Ouai ! Dégage Rodolphe !"

"- Hors de question, tu ne pourras rentrer sans mon aide !"

"- LOKI !"

Thor avait dû arracher son oreillette à Barton.

"- Tout va bien Thor.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !"

Ils passèrent le portail.

Tony hoqueta  
Des vaisseaux.  
Des dizaines…Non, des centaines de vaisseaux….

Il lâcha le missile qui bondit vers le plus gros des bâtiments.  
Dans l'armure, la respiration de Tony se faisait de plus en plus pénible.  
MARK VII n'était pas son armure prévu pour une sortie hors de l'atmosphère. Il n'avait à respirer que ce qu'il avait dans la combinaison et le premier compresseur à la base du dos.

Encore quelques inspirations ?  
Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Loki puis la gravité autant que le souffle de l'explosion des bâtiments les poussa vers le portail.  
Allaient-ils le repasser ?

Tony alla pour poser la question à Loki mais sa vue se voila en même temps que JARVIS s'éteignit.

Il ne captait plus rien ici.

Le manque d'oxygène eut raison de lui.

Son bras autour de la taille du prince se fit mou.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil au portail.  
Ils n'y serraient jamais à temps.  
Et Thanos…  
L'astéroïde était là… Prêt…..

Comme un œil noir qui le fixait et l'attendait.

Il avait le choix.  
Abandonner Stark en priant et partir détruire Thanos ou ramener Tony en lieu sûr et perdre la possibilité d'une frappe préventive.

Il posa sa main sur l'armure pour lui transmettre un peu d'énergie.

JARVIS se réactiva assez pour que Loki puisse enregistrer un message pour son frère, puis il lâcha Tony. Du pied, il le poussa de toutes ses forces.

L'apesanteur du vide de l'espace le fit s'éloigner de la bouche du portail mais Tony l'atteint.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le portail se referma juste après que son ami humain se soit engouffré dedans.

Voilà….Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il était dans le vide.  
Ce même vide qu'il avait arpenté pendant des jours…Des semaines…Des mois peut-être ? Il n'en savait plus rien…

Il avait hanté ce vide jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve et que le cauchemar commence.

Il sentait sa magie le maintenir en vie. Il sentait la peur.

Mais il n'était plus le petit garçon perdu qu'il était alors.

Il ne se laisserait plus voguer au gré des courants.

Il se téléporta directement sur l'astéroïde.

Directement devant Thanos.

"- Bonjour Thanos."

Gungnir à la main, il ne prit même pas une seconde pour laisser le Titan se remettre. Il la lui enfonça directement dans la poitrine.

Il jouit profondément de l'air de surprise étonné sur le visage de la créature.

Puis il lâcha la bride à sa magie comme il ne l'avait jamais fait qu'une fois.

Il la sentit le consumer pendant qu'elle dévorait sa victime.

Etait-ce ses hurlements d'agonie ou ceux de Thanos ?  
Ça n'avait…Aucune importance.

Il fallait juste que les siens durent une seconde de plus que ceux du Titan.

########################################

Le nez vers le ciel, tous les Avengers attendaient.  
Tony et Loki allaient-il revenir ?

Thor en pleurait presque.  
Son frère était vivant… Il était vivant et encore une fois avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout pour les sauver…

"- LA !"

Ils suivirent le doigt de Steve.

"- C'EST TONY !"

"- Il tombe trop vite !"

"- Il TOMBE c'est tout !" Glapi Natasha que l'angoisse rendait aussi fébrile que les autres.

"- Il ne ralentit pas !"

"- Attendez ! Y a des répulseurs !"

"- Pas assez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait !"

Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que JARVIS tentait d'utiliser les dernières bribes d'énergie que Loki avait mis dans l'armure de force avec sa magie pour tenter de ralentir son maitre ?

Thor ne dit rien. Il fixait le ciel avec désespoir.  
Son frère.

Son frère n'était pas avec Tony.

Hulk bondit soudain pour rattraper l'armure qui allait s'écraser sur le sol.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol, l'ingénieur à l'abri dans les bras de la grande créature verte puis Hulk le jeta au sol.

Thor se précipita.

Il arracha le masque de l'armure.

L'ingénieur semblait dormir.

Pas de respiration.

"- Tony…."

Tous attendirent.

Mais rien, il n'y avait rien.

De rage, Hulk rugit.

Il ne perdrait pas son ami boite à maïs !

Tony ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

"- Quelqu'un m'a embrassé ? Dites-moi que personne ne m'a embrassé ?"

Steve eut un sourire en coin.

Malgré son soulagement, Thor ne put se réjouir.

Puis la voix de JARVIS couvrit celle de Tony.

"- Monsieur Thor ? J'ai un message pour vous de monsieur Loki."

##################

###############################

#################

luffynette : ben quoi ? ^w^

Quetsche : et crois moi, le destin, il a pas encore finit, loin de là.

Yami Shino : rien, je suis juste un monstre.

Stelfarze : Loki ne fait pas de cauchemar. Il a juste un karma de merde.

Ecnerrolf : t'inquiète, il reste encore au moins un chapitre après celui là ^^ Peut-être meme deux. Je vais voir.

loupiote07 : tant que la fic est pas en "complete", c'est pas finit ^^

history : merci ^^ mon sadisme et moi-même te remercions

darkmoonlady : allez, depuis le temps, vous le savez que j'aime pas les bad ending quand meme !


	10. Chapter 10

Dernière chance

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Steve lui avait collé de force son oreillette dans l'oreille, Thor avait failli rugir.

Puis il avait entendu la voix de Tony.  
Loki ? Vivant ?  
Son cœur avait fait un bond monstrueux dans sa poitrine.

Son Loki… vivant…

Il avait failli fondre en larmes.

Il aurait voulu aller le rejoindre mais s'était retenu.

Il ne devait pas.

Il avait des responsabilités.  
Avant…Avant son exil, il n'aurait pas réfléchit.  
Mais à présent ?

Il était… Loki l'avait bien éduqué finalement.

Lentement, gentiment, doucement, il l'avait aidé à passer de sale gosse sans cervelle égoïste à prince. Ho, ce n'était pas encore ca bien sûr. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour murir assez pour devenir un vrai roi. Il le savait. Pour lui, Loki ferait un bien meilleur roi que lui.

Il aurait été heureux d'être simplement son général à sa droite.

Lui aurait-on dit cela deux ans plus tôt, il aurait éclaté de rire.

Etre roi lui semblait tellement évident… il était né pour ça.

Certes… Son sang le qualifiait pour devenir roi.

Certes.  
Mais le sang ne suffisait pas pour être un bon roi.

Lui aurait été un cauchemar à pattes.

A présent, il serait un roi à peu près potable. Mais un bon roi ? Non. Il en était encore loin.

L'idée même de devenir roi d'Asgard l'avait lentement quitté.

Loki avait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

Lui ? Un chiot dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Mais il avait appris.

Lentement, sous la tendre surveillance de son frère qui l'adorait et qu'il adorait en retour.

Il avait compris la peine de son frère, celle avec laquelle il avait vécu pendant si longtemps.

Il avait compris sa douleur d'être considéré par tous comme un parasite, une pièce rapportée… ou comme acquis par son frère.

Thor s'en voulait tellement….

Il avait demandé pardon à s'en mettre la gorge à vif une nuit.

Niché dans les bras de son cadet, il avait soudain fondu en larmes.

Loki avait été tellement choqué ! La panique sur le visage du jotun avait été aussi authentique que difficile à supporter pour Thor.  
Comment expliquer à Loki qu'il venait soudain de réaliser ce qu'il lui avait fait pendant toutes ses années. Qu'il venait enfin de le comprendre.

Et qu'il avait honte…Tellement honte… une honte brulante qui lui oppressait si fort la poitrine qu'il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes.

Loki l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Lui aussi avait demandé pardon.

Pardon pour tous les tours qu'il lui avait joué, pardon pour son caractère cassant, pour la peine qu'il avait pu lui faire…  
Pardon. Ils s'étaient juste demandé pardon.

Ils s'étaient levés tard ce jour-là. Pas avant la fin d'après-midi.

Ils ne dormaient plus depuis longtemps mais avaient eu besoin de s'isoler du monde l'un avec l'autre pendant quelques heures, juste à rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à écouter le cœur de l'autre battre contre le sien.

Ça leur avait fait tellement de bien…

Et maintenant….

Le combat était quasi finit.

Il avait vu Loki suivre Tony.

Il avait entendu le rapport sur la mort de Sif  
Et il n'avait rien pu faire qu'attendre.

Lorsque Tony était tombé…

Il écouta le message, court, de Loki.

Il souleva Tony dans ses bras puis le porta à l'abri, ses amis sur ses talons.

Leur travail ici était terminé.  
Et Loki n'était pas revenu.

Le cœur brisé, incapable de retenir ses larmes, Thor porta Tony jusqu'à leur tour, leur maison.

Il avait perdu son frère.

###################################

Le message de Loki c'était avéré être un simple mot de passe.

Une fois tous rentrés chez eux, Thor avait été fouillé dans les affaires de son frère comme JARVIS le lui avait indiqué.

Il avait trouvé un cd.

Le mot de passe avait déchiffré l'archive.

C'était une vidéo.

"- JARVIS, tu effaceras ta propre mémoire dès que j'aurais le cd crypté."

"- Bien monsieur.

Le Loki de la vidéo était visiblement fébrile.

Il s'assit devant la caméra puis resta silencieux un instant à se mordiller le côté du pouce.

"- Bonjour Thor. Et sans doute tous les autres."

Thor fondit en larmes.

JARVIS mit sur pose, le temps qu'il se reprenne.

Le sourire de Loki était doux, presque timide. Le jeune prince se recroquevilla sur son lit. Ses petits pieds étaient nus. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Il s'assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux une seconde puis se lança.

"- Si…non… quand vous verrez cette video, je serais mort. Ou quasiment. Ne me pleure pas, Thor. Je ne le mérite pas." Prévint le jotun. Sa crainte évidente du début avait disparue pour être remplacée par un calme apaisé. "Je vous ai mentit. A tous. Je n'ai jamais eu de vision de l'avenir. Je n'ai jamais vu ce qui pourrait se passer."

Autour de la télé, tout le monde avait pâlit.

Thor surtout était livide.

Fury renifla.

Il s'en était douté.

Il savait que le jotun était un danger et en avait la preuve à présent.

"- Je n'ai pas eu de vision mais j'ai quand même vu l'avenir….non…je l'ai vécu…." Son visage se fripa, le faisant paraitre soudain très jeune. Très jeune et effrayé. "Thor…Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que dans mes visions tu mourrais de ma main ? Ce n'était pas une vision. Je t'ai vraiment tué…. J'ai pris le contrôle de Clint avec le Sceptre, j'ai tenté de détruire jotunheim, j'ai…. Mais je ne suis pas très compréhensible." Il soupira. "Je vais reprendre du début. Du moment où j'ai permit à trois jotun d'entrer à Asgard pour saboter ton couronnement…."

Thor accusa le coup quand même.

"- Tu n'étais pas prêt. Tu étais dangereux, Thor. Tu le sais à présent. Et j'étais jaloux. Jaloux et désespéré. Tu t'éloignais chaque jour davantage de moi, tu me méprisais…tu me prenais pour acquis…. Je ne savais plus quoi faire…Et Odin…. Odin…. " La fureur haineuse qui passa sur le visage de Loki les sidéra tous. Aucun, pas même Thor, n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il soit capable de hair à ce point. "Tu sais que je suis adopté, Thor…." Le sort qui camouflait la véritable apparence de Loki tomba lentement. Le bleu prit lentement possession de sa chair. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son regard était de gueule. "Je suis un monstre…. Juste un monstre…. Un monstre enlevé à son lit de mort peu après sa naissance et son abandon par sa vraie famille pour n'être qu'un outil entre les mains du roi d'Asgard….." Le jotun détourna les yeux. Les larmes étaient évidentes, aussi bien dans son regard que dans sa voix. "Je ne suis qu'un monstre, fils de Laufey, né pour mourir…. Ne pleure pas ma mort, Thor… s'il te plait… C'est peut-être la seule chose bien de ma vie que j'aurais fait."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

Perdu au milieu de ses larmes, le sourire était un crève-cœur.

"- J'ai cherché à te tuer avec le Destructeur. Tu m'as arrêté. Tu as détruit le Bifrost pour m'empêcher de détruire Jotunheim… Puis je suis tombé dans le néant…. J'y ai été trouvé par Thanos. Il a détruit le peu qui restait de moi après qu'Odin m'ai renié." Loki rit doucement. "J'ai passé tellement de temps à tenter d'être ce qu'il…ce que Asgard voulait de moi…Et je n'ai jamais eu une chance…Jamais… J'ai fait de mon mieux pourtant, Thor. Je te promets… Mais je n'ai jamais eu une chance d'être ce qu'il fallait. Je ne suis pas né pour ça. Je suis juste né pour mourir." Le bleu disparu sur la peau du jotun. Sur l'écran, Loki faisait plus jeune que jamais. Il faisait ce qu'il était, un tout jeune homme perdu qui ne sait plus ce qu'il est. "Et Thanos m'a donné le Sceptre. Il m'a envoyé pour prendre le contrôle de Midgar d'abord, comme un avertissement pour Odin. Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était certes le Tesseract, mais surtout, tout ce qu'il y a dans le coffre d'Asgard…. Une fois la panique créé dans les Royaumes, il voulait utiliser la peur pour foncer directement sur Asgard et la détruire…."

Le regard vert était hanté par l'angoisse. Petit à petit, Loki se faisait plus agité.

"- Et tu t'es retrouvé prisonnier dans la cage de verre…." Il pleurait librement à présent. "Et tu es tombé avec elle….Je t'ai fait tomber…Après avoir tué Phil… Et tu es mort…. mort…. mort…."

La folie était à présent totalement évidente dans le regard sinople.

Tous savaient que Loki n'était pas d'une stabilité remarquable. Mais là… C'était de la pure folie qu'ils voyaient. Une folie née de la douleur, plus une protection contre tout ce qui l'agressait à longueur de temps pour tenter vaguement de protéger ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

"- Tu es mort et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meures. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs."

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Thor pleurait libéralement.  
Sur l'écran, Loki berçait contre lui un clone de magie à l'image de Thor. Le prince semblait dormir malgré la couleur de cire de sa peau.

Le regard de plus en plus fixe, Loki le berçait contre lui en silence. Il semblait complètement perdu dans un monde d'angoisse et de solitude que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser.

Il reste longtemps immobile, juste à bercer l'image de Thor contre lui jusqu'à ce que Dumm-E apparaisse sur l'écran.

Le petit robot cliqueta une question à laquelle répondit JARVIS.

Le bras du petit robot frappa brutalement Loki sur le crâne.

Le Jotun sursauta, tiré de sa transe horrifiée d'un coup.

Loki battit des paupières un instant, perdu.

"- Ho…. Je me suis encore perdu n'est-ce pas ?"

Dumm-E roucoula tristement pendant que JARVIS répondait.

"- Oui monsieur. Mais nous avons l'habitude à présent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- JARVIS, pause !" Ordonna Tony.

L'IA obéit.

"- Ce lui arrive souvent ?"

"- Non monsieur. Mais de temps en temps quand il n'arrive pas a dormir. Il lui arrive de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et de se perdre ainsi. Heureusement, il suffit de le frapper un peu pour le sortir de ses pensées."

"- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu !"

"- Il ne voulait pas. Et j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux respecter son désir."

Ecœuré, Tony se recroquevilla sur son siège.

"- Tu peux reprendre."

Le Loki sur la vidéo laissa le petit robot poser sa tête dans son giron.  
Gentiment, il la caressa d'une main douce.

"- Ca va aller maintenant, Dumm-E."

Borné, le petit robot trilla son refus de le laisser.

Loki laissa tomber.

"- Tu es mort Thor…."

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de Loki.

"- Tu es mort…Et je ne pouvais pas…je ne peux pas l'accepter. Tu as perdu la vie à cause de moi. Alors…Ma magie…. Ma magie a commencé à se rassembler pour te donner la mienne. Mais je n'en n'avais pas assez malgré tout. Il faut plus de magie que je n'en ai, que n'importe quel magicien a pour ramener un mort à la vie sans aide. Et je m'affaiblissais bien que Steve me nourrisse de force et s'occupe de moi." Le jotun eut un sourire tellement emplit de reconnaissance, comme s'il savait que Steve était là à regarder la vidéo. "Sans lui, tout ce serait arrêté….Merci…" Le sourire du jotun était devenu doux, tendre, absolument affectueux. "Mais ça n'a pas suffi….Alors ma magie…. Ma magie….je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé… Elle a….implosé…Elle a tout dévoré, tout consommé, tout brulé….Je me suis sentit mourir…. Puis j'ai rouvert les yeux et j'étais dans mes appartements, le jour de ton couronnement, Thor. Et j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce que les norns ont fait. Mais j'avais une chance. Une dernière chance de te sauver, de t'aider… Alors je l'ai fait…. Parce que tu es la seule chose qui compte pour moi…. Maintenant…. Maintenant tout est prêt. Thanos ne va pas tarder à venir. Mais je suis prêt moi aussi. Comme toi, comme tes amis humains. Vous allez survivre. Tous. Je vais tuer Thanos. Le reste n'a plus aucune importance."

Le jotun eut un dernier sourire aussi triste que doux.

"- Je suis désolé, Thor. J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus avec toi. Je t'aime tellement…Depuis si longtemps…Je suis désolé… je suppose que je dois te dégoutter à présent. Mais ce n'est pas le destin du monstre que d'être heureux avec le héros n'est-ce pas ? Aucune histoire ne s'est jamais finie comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si la mienne allait faire exception."

Le jotun soupira doucement.

"- Adieux à tous. Merci… Merci d'avoir été là… j'ai été…heureux avec vous. Tony…. Merci. Peut-être que si les circonstances avaient été différences aurais-je même pu être amoureux de toi si mon cœur n'avait pas été à Thor. Gardez en vous le peu qui me reste et que je vous abandonne. Adieu."

La vidéo se coupa.

Immobiles, les Avengers fixaient l'écran vide avec un mélange de consternation et d'horreur.

Puis Thor bondit sur ses pieds vers la terrasse.

"- HEIMDALL !"

#####################################

Il avait froid.

Pourtant, l'épuisement l'avait forcé à reprendre sa forme de naissance.

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir froid.

Il était épuisé.

Chaque goutte de son énergie et de sa magie avait été brulée pour détruire Thanos.

Il était en train de mourir.

Ses plaies étaient trop profondes pour qu'il y survive sans sa magie.

Mais il était triomphant.

Thanos gisait, immobile dans la poussière de l'astéroïde, les yeux carbonisés par leur combat.

La magie que Loki avait mobilisée à travers Gungnir avait consumé le Titan de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure.

Loki savait qu'il allait mourir aussi.

Sa magie aussi l'avait consumé de l'intérieur;

Il avait dû arracher le moindre semblant de contrôle à ses propres forces pour qu'elles soient suffisamment destructrices. Peu importe qu'elles le dévorent en même temps s'il succombait après Thanos.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la hampe de Gungnir.

La lance était encore chaude sous sa paume.

Il parvint à la serrer contre lui.

C'était stupide, mais ce vague relent de chaleur était une bonne consolation pour mourir seul.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait presque s'imaginer que Thor le gardait contre lui, qu'il le prenait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux.

Ce n'était qu'un mirage bien sûr. Thor avait dû voir la vidéo à présent.

S'il n'était pas définitivement dégouté, il devait néanmoins le haïr de tout cœur.

Bon…au moins ne le pleurerait-il pas. C'était déjà ça.

Il avait fait de son mieux dans la vidéo pour que tous le rejettent.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils le pleurent. Un monstre ne méritait pas qu'on le pleure.

Loki se recroquevilla un peu plus autour de la lance.

Il allait mourir là. Son corps se momifierait lentement dans l'air sec, froid et sans bactérie de l'astéroïde. Peut-être quelqu'un le trouverait-il dans quelques millénaires ?

Il aurait voulu rendre Gungnir à Odin mais n'en avait plus la force. Sa magie était tarie.

Il l'avait épuisée au point d'assécher son âme d'elle pour parvenir à détruire le Titan.

La douleur remontait lentement de ses membres brisés sans qu'il ne s'en soucie vraiment.

Incapable de parler encore, il entendit pourtant qu'on chantonnait pour lui. La même berceuse qu'il avait chantée au corps de son frère quand il l'avait tué.

Il se sentit s'endormir lentement.

La mort serait douce finalement.

Solitaire, effrayante, mais…douce….

Il n'eut plus froid.


	11. Chapter 11

Dernière chance

Chapitre 11

Dès que la tempête de magie qui avait ravagé l'astéroïde s'était apaisée, un Bifrost s'était matérialisé.

Il était resté ouvert longtemps, dévorant lentement le morceau de roche perdu au milieu des étoiles comme il avait dévoré Jotunheim quand Loki l'avait ouvert, mais l'ancrant suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Heimdall de chercher son objectif.

Il l'avait trouvé sur le sol, du bleu de sa naissance, froid comme la mort et…presque mort tout court.

Le cadavre de Thanos gisait à moins d'un mètre du jotun, calciné par la magie de Loki, les yeux brulés de l'intérieur.

Lentement, Heimdall s'accroupit près du titan fou.

Il préleva chaque artefact présent sur l'armure de la créature violette. Ils étaient trop dangereux pour rester là, à la merci de quiconque viendrait les prendre.

Lorsqu'il eut pris tout ce qu'il y avait de récupérable, il prit Gungnir des mains glacées du jotun puis se l'attacha dans le dos.

Enfin, il retira sa cape pour la poser sur le corps du jeune prince.

Alors, il le souleva dans ses bras, protégé du froid mourant exsudant du cadavre du géant des glaces par le tissu.

Lorsque Loki s'agita très légèrement, il resserra sa prise sur lui, choqué.

Il était en vie ?

Le Gardien était pourtant sur de l'avoir vu mourir ! Sinon, il se serait dépêché.

Il se mit à courir.

Pour tenter de le calmer, il se mit à chantonner doucement l'une des berceuses les plus connues d'Asgard.

Le Bifrost les ramena à Asgard rapidement mais il ne cessa pas de courir.

Deux gardes foncèrent chercher la reine pendant qu'il allait confier le jeune prince à Eir.

Le roi était tombé dans le sommeil moins de deux heures auparavant, épuisé d'avoir aidé le jeune jotun à se sortir de son cauchemar.

La déesse de la médecine poussa un cri d'angoisse en recevant le paquet amorphe.

Il lui fallut toutes ses connaissances, ses pouvoirs et ceux de la moitié de ses aides pour maintenir suffisamment le corps brisé en vie pour que le cœur épuisé du jotun batte sans aide.

################################

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Thor leva un regard épuisé sur ses amis.

Lorsqu'il avait appelé Heimdall pour qu'il l'envoie à la recherche de Loki, sa terreur avait monté à des niveaux inconnus à ce jour.

Le Gardien ne répondait pas.

Avant, c'est la colère, la fureur même qui aurait embrasé le jeune prince. Cette fois, c'était l'angoisse la plus noire.

Lorsqu'enfin Heimdall l'avait ramené à Asgard avec tous ses amis, le prince n'avait pas eu le temps de demander des comptes.

"- Votre frère est auprès d'Eir."

Il avait volé vers le palais sans attendre.  
Ses amis l'avaient rejoint en courant pour la majorité, en volant pour Tony.

La déesse lui avait confirmé ce qu'il avait déjà deviné. C'était Heimdall qui avait été cherché le jeune prince.

Pourquoi ? Même au bout de deux mois, le Gardien avait refusé de le dire. Même Odin n'étais pas parvenu à le faire parler.

Le Gardien se contentait d'avoir un petit sourire en coin et de répondre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait.

Point.

Thor se fichait du pourquoi. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que son frère était vivant.

Pas en bon état, dans le coma, mais vivant.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince se secoua.

Steve venait de poser une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement. Depuis deux mois, Thor passait tout son temps dans la salle de l'aile médicale où Loki avait été traité d'abord, puis près de lui dans sa chambre lorsque Eir avait estimé ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour lui.

Tony avait fait l'aller-retour plusieurs fois entre Asgard et Midgar avec Bruce et Steve pour rapporter de quoi faire des IV au jeune prince ainsi qu'un électro et un encéphalogramme.

C'était la seule chose qui assurait encore à Thor et ses parents que Loki avait une chance.

Son encéphalogramme, s'il n'était pas très actif, n'était pas plat.

Il y avait encore de la vie dans le cerveau du jotun. Il fallait juste lui laisser le temps.

"- Pas de changement, ami Steve. Mais pas de dégradation non plus."

Et c'était en soi une victoire.

Thor caressa doucement du pouce la main de son frère qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

Il ne le lâchait quasiment jamais à présent. A peine pour quelques poses hygiéniques et pour manger.

Il avait eu trop peur pour prendre encore le risque de le perdre.

De sa main libre, il caressa la joue bleue de son frère.

Il se fichait qu'il soit un jotun. Il l'aimait. Point.

Et pas juste comme un frère. Loin de là.

Avoir passé plus d'un an à voir son frère se donner à Stark, l'avoir vu…mourir… le perdre… entendre ses paroles…  
Comment aurait-il pu ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans son propre cœur ?

Steve s'assit de l'autre côté du lit.

Il y avait souvent quelqu'un avec Thor pour prendre soin de son frère.

Même s'il ne se réveillait pas, Loki semblait plus détendu quand il y avait quelqu'un pour le tenir dans ses bras.

Thor se dégagea lentement de son frère, déposa un baiser sur son front, puis quitta le lit.

"- Je reviens vite"

Steve hocha la tête.

A peine Thor avait-il quitté la chambre que Tony s'y faufilait pour prendre sa place.

Loki ne devait jamais rester seul.

Clint les rejoint rapidement dans le lit immense.

Lui aussi appréciait le jotun.

Comme les autres, il avait vu la vidéo. Il avait lourdement accusé le coup en entendant Loki avouer qu'il avait pris le contrôle de son esprit dans cette autre réalité.

Pourtant, il ne lui en avait pas voulu.

Sans doute parce qu'il avait vu le soulagement et la joie réelle du jotun la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il comprenait ses regrets. Il acceptait ce qu'il avait fait pour réparer.

Chacun d'entre eux avait un passé plus lourd que le voisin.

Il acceptait.

Thor rejoint son père dans la salle du trône.

"- Père."

Après son réveil, le roi n'avait pour l'instant pas cherché à voir Thor seul à seul. Il voulait lui laisser du temps pour se remettre, autant qu'à Loki d'être plus fort.

Thor avait préféré venir de lui-même au moment de son choix. C'était sans doute stupide, mais il s'en sentait plus fort. S'il devait lutter pour son frère, il préférait le faire sur son propre terrain.

"- Approche mon fils."

Thor vint s'asseoir au pied du trône, comme il le faisait quand il était petit et qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années…..des siècles…

"- Comment va ton frère ?"

"- Il ne va pas mieux. Mais il ne va pas moins bien non plus."

"- Je crois que son esprit se repose. Il profite du temps que prend son corps pour se remettre pour se soigner aussi." Tenta de rassurer le roi.

"- J'espère que vous avez raison."

"- Ton frère est fort."

"- Je sais. Plus que moi. Et de bien des façons."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment.

"- Que voulez-vous, père ?"

Odin hésita.

"- Tu sais ce qu'est Loki n'est-ce pas ?"

Un muscle tressaillit sur la joue de Thor. Les paroles de Loki sur la vidéo où il se traitait de monstre lui brisaient encore le cœur.

"- Oui. Je sais qu'il est le fils de Laufey et que vous l'avez volé à Jotunheim." Odin accusa le coup mais ne se récria pas. C'était ce qu'il avait fait après tout, non ? "Je sais aussi que vous vouliez utiliser Loki pour quelque chose."

"- Cette…option…a disparue très vite, Thor."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire de lui ?"

"- Un…un pont entre nos deux mondes. Je pensais qu'en l'élevant comme un Ase, puis en le renvoyant auprès de Laufey…. Mais je me suis attaché à lui… Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le perdre…. J'espèrais qu'il n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'il est. Qu'il serait heureux d'être juste mon fils…"

"- Mais il a appris. Il a compris pourquoi il était différent. Et pourquoi cette différence le tuait lentement sans que quiconque ne s'en soucie. Et surtout pas vous ! Alors que vous saviez !"

Odin soupira.

Il se sentait soudain bien vieux.

"- Oui… Et…."

"- je sais ce qu'il a fait. Je sais qu'il est…revenu….pour moi. "

"- Comment…"

"- il a laissé une vidéo."

Le vieux roi se sentait vraiment très vieux.

"- Je vois…. Quand Sif l'a empalé sur sa lance…"

"- Où est-elle ?" Coupa Thor.

"- Sif ?"

"- La lance."

"- Sif est morte. Quant à la lance, elle est avec le Tesseract et tous les artefacts récupérés sur les restes de Thanos. A l'abri dans le coffre."

Odin fit les gros yeux à son fils qui le foudroya du regard. Le roi en était presque content. Son fils avait pris du charisme, du calme et de l'épaisseur.

Il avait bannit un enfant et retrouvait un vrai prince. Presque un roi.

Et un second se débattait entre la vie et la mort.

N'eusse été sa folie évidente, Odin aurait même préféré son cadet pour le trône. Loki avait un pragmatisme qui manquait encore à Thor. Son ainé avait encore un certain sens du romantisme que Loki avait perdu de longue date.

"- Lorsque Loki se réveillera, que ferez-vous de lui ?" Finit par demander Thor, lugubre.

"- Loki est mon fils. Comme toi. S'il n'était pas aussi fragile, j'envisagerai même de le faire couronner à ta place.

Thor sourit, à la grande surprise de son père. Odin aurait imaginé qu'il serait choqué, voir en colère.

"- Il ferait un meilleur roi que moi. Mais vous avez raison. Mon frère est fragile. Trop."

"- Que proposes-tu ?"

Thor le fixa lourdement.

"- S'il l'accepte, il sera ma reine."

Odin tressaillit.

Pourtant, c'était la solution la meilleure finalement.

Il accepta.

"- S'il accepte, vous serez couronnés ensembles."

"- Quand il se réveillera.

"- Quand il se réveillera, oui."

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour aucun d'entre eux que Loki ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

######################################

Eir avait retiré les dernières attelles des membres de Loki.

Avec l'épuisement presque total de sa magie, le jotun devait guérir au même rythme qu'un humain.

Loki avait eu de la chance. Sa magie était une partie si profonde de sa personne que la consommer jusqu'à la lie l'aurait tué. Heureusement, il n'avait pu aller jusque-là. Elle était épuisée, mais pas totalement asséchée. Les quelques gouttes qui étaient restées avaient à peine suffit mais il avait vécu.

Depuis trois mois qu'il dormait, les dernières fractures avaient eu le temps de se recalcifier.

Thor avait migré de chambre définitivement dans l'attente de retrouver son cadet et rester près de lui dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille rapidement et ai besoin de son aide.

Avec les jours qui s'égrainaient, leurs amis humains avaient dû retourner sur terre.

Ils revenaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, souvent le week-end, pour passer du temps avec eux et avoir des nouvelles.  
Avant qu'il ne parte la dernière fois, Thor avait eu une longue discussion avec Tony qui n'avait pas du tout tourné comme il l'avait imaginé.

Il avait estimé qu'il devrait se battre pour le cœur de Loki. Même si son frère avait été honnête dans sa vidéo et avait dit ne pas aimer l'humain d'amour, Thor n'était pas sûr que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai.

Tony avait éclaté de rire. Il savait depuis le début à qui allait le cœur de Loki. Il n'avait été que son fuck-buddy dans l'attente que Thor réalise qu'il aimait son cadet.

L'humain avait été plus qu'heureux de laisser le jotun entre les bras de Thor malgré un petit pincement au cœur et une somme assez conséquente de "et si" silencieux. Mais à la condition expresse qu'il prenne soin de lui et non comme il l'avait fait pendant des siècles.

Thor n'avait plus peur de grand-chose, mais lorsque Tony, tout humain qu'il était, l'avait attrapé par le col pour le menacer des pires tortures s'il faisait encore du mal à Loki, le tout avec un grand sourire, le prince ainé avait péniblement avalé sa salive.

L'ingénieur savait faire peur quand il le voulait.

"- Il faut que tu te réveilles, Loki… S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi." Murmura doucement le prince blond en caressant la joue de son frère pour la millième fois.

Mais Loki ne bougea pas.

Thor soupira lourdement.

Il prit le pot de crème qu'Eir lui avait donné pour masser les muscles de son frère. Ils ne devaient pas le laisser s'affaiblir.

Une fois fait, il alla se changer à la salle de bain, puis se glissa dans le lit près de son cadet.

Il mit longtemps à s'endormir.

###########################################

Il avait chaud.  
Trop chaud.

Quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras.

Groggy, il se redressa quelque peu, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder autour de lui.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Loki se passa une main sur le visage. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Le moindre mouvement n'était qu'une large courbature.

Hébété, il regarda son environnement à la recherche d'un début de réponse à une question que son esprit cotonneux n'arrivait même pas à poser.

Sa chambre.

Ho… Qui était….Thor ?

Surpris, le jeune prince se força à s'asseoir lentement.  
Qu'est-ce que son frère faisait dans son lit ?

Il y avait bien des siècles que Thor n'avait pas mis les pieds dans sa chambre de toute façon.

Un peu agacé, Loki le secoua.

"- Thor !"

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis des semaines.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut.

Il resta figé un instant puis une joie intense apparu sur son visage.

"- LOKI !"

Le jeune prince en resta saisit.

Il y avait tellement de soulagement et d'amour dans la voix et le regard de son frère….

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Quelque chose était étrange.

D'autant plus étrange que Thor…. L'embrassait à pleine bouche ?

Choqué au-delà des mots, Loki se laissa faire.

Il était d'autant plus choqué qu'il…aimait ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ?  
Il avait l'impression d'une dichotomie étrange entre son corps et son esprit.

Son corps avait pris le contrôle et fondait sous les caresses et les baisers de Thor sans la moindre honte ni la moindre gêne alors que son esprit ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Son frère le lâcha enfin

"- Ho mon Loki… J'ai vraiment cru te perdre cette fois."

Loki le fixa.

"- Thor… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Thor en resta les bras ballants.

"- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?"

"- De quoi parles-tu, Thor ?" Loki commençait à s'énerver un peu.

Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas l'irritation brulante et ordinaire qui était la sienne lorsque Thor l'énervait. Là, il ressentait juste une tendre patience un peu amusée matinée d'agacement léger et non l'envie de frapper Thor jusqu'à le laisser inconscient sur le sol.

Loki en resta saisit.

Il ne se comprenait plus. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus.

"- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, Thor ?"

Sa voix elle-même, une voix de petit garçon perdu, lui parut étrangère.

Thor le prit gentiment dans ses bras.

Il s'y accrocha immédiatement. Le geste même l'étonna encore. Depuis quand était-il à ce point à la recherche de la tendresse de son frère ? Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait enterré son affection pour lui.

"- De quoi te souviens-tu en dernier ?"

Le jotun aurait dû s'agacer encore, répondre sèchement à son frère, mais le reflexe millénaire ne vint même pas. Juste une confiance rassérénée de voir Thor prendre les choses en main.

"- …. Je….Ton couronnement ?"

Il hésita.

"- Que tu as raccourcit en faisant entrer des jotuns."

Loki se raidit.

"- Comment…"

"- Bien des choses se sont passées depuis, Loki."

Thor le serra contre lui.

"- Je t'aime mon frère… Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets."

Loki eut peur. Pourtant, il faisait confiance à son ainé. Quelque chose lui assurait qu'en effet, tout irait bien.

Comme une voix, très loin au fond de lui, qui le rassurait et l'encourageait à s'abandonner à Thor.

Une voix qui avait son propre timbre.

############################################

"- Alors ?"

La déesse de la médecine jeta un coup d'œil au groupe hétéroclite de héros midgariens, de nobles Asgard et de guerriers.

Thor avait fait appeler les Avengers en urgence pendant que la déesse examinait son frère.

"- Il ne se souvient de rien mais sa mémoire est bien là. Juste….bloquée."

"- Amnésie rétrograde. C'était à attendre." Approuva Bruce.

"- Et que doit-on faire ?"

La déesse hésita.

"- Dans un cas normal, j'aurais dit "rien". Dans le cas de Loki… les évènements traumatisants qu'il refoule sont tellement extrêmes que le laisser retrouver ses souvenirs naturellement fera plus de mal que de bien. Il y a trop de monde ici qui prendrait plaisir à le blesser juste pour se venger sans se soucier des risques. S'il retrouve sa mémoire dans un environnement non contrôlé, sa magie risque de réagir brutalement et de causer de nombreux dégâts."

Malgré la dangerosité potentielle de la chose, la nouvelle fit plaisir à Thor.

"- Ca veut dire que sa magie commence enfin à se recharger ?"

La déesse hocha la tête.

"- C'est lent mais elle revient enfin."

Elle avait craint que le jotun n'ai définitivement grillé ses biefs magiques ce qui l'aurait lentement drainé vers la mort en quelques années.

Le milliardaire mortel soupira de soulagement, comme ses amis.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"- Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait de revenir à la source de son plus grand traumatisme." Expliqua Eir. "J'en ai déjà parlé à sa majesté."

Thor se raidit  
Que voulait faire Odin ?

"- Les frères de Loki, ses frères de sang, exigent de le voir. J'ai accédé à leur requête."

"- NON !"

"- Thor…"

"- Vous allez le tuer ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à Loki !"

"- Thor… Arrête."

Le prince sursauta.  
Tout le groupe se tourna vers la porte, la même expression d'être pris en faute sur le visage.

"- Loki…"

"- Thor. Je réalise qu'il me manque des souvenirs. J'ai entendu les cancans des serviteurs."

Même s'il n'était réveillé que depuis moins de 24h, il avait assez l'habitude de fureter et de tirer les vers du nez des gens pour avoir eu quelques bribes de réponses.  
Ce qu'il avait compris ne lui plaisait pas.  
Ce qu'il anticipait encore moins.

Les jambes du sorcier tremblaient.

Steve se précipita pour l'aider.

Le jotun hésita.

Il savait qu'il connaissait le mortel, qu'il avait confiance en lui, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage.

Il ressentit une grande bouffée d'affection pour le petit mortel avec la chose brillante dans son torse. Un mot lui monta à l'esprit : Ark.  
Il ne savait pas…plus ce que c'était mais il savait que le mot était à lui.

L'affection se tinta d'une saveur presque maternelle pour l'autre petit humain avec un arc et des flèches sur le dos. Son faucon… Pourquoi ?  
Un grand respect pour la femme rousse qui semblait si froide, de la confiance pour celui qui semblait si timide…

Oui, il connaissait ces gens.

"- Que voulez-vous faire pour me rendre mes souvenirs, Eir."

La déesse jeta un coup d'œil vers Odin.

Loki ressentit une vague de fureur envers le roi, sans la comprendre. Il ne lui faisait aucune confiance. Et pourtant, il se languissait de son affection. C'était incompréhensible.  
Odin était son père ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en lui. Un autre lui-même qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre si à saisir. Dès qu'il l'effleurait, il disparaissait entre ses doigts comme du sable.  
Ça allait le rendre fou.

Il fallait…il DEVAIT savoir !

"- Nous devons vous remettre face au traumatisme de base qui a été la clé de tout le reste."

"- ….le reste ?"

"- Je préfère ne pas en parler, mon prince."

"- Loki…. S'il te plait…"

"- Chut Thor."

"- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore." Plaida le prince ainé, la peine évidente sur son visage.

"- Et si rien n'est fait, je serais dangereux. N'est-ce pas ?"

La déesse de la médecine hocha tristement la tête.

"- Je suis désolée mon prince. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution."

Thor en pleurait presque. Il ne voulait pas soumettre encore une fois son cadet à une telle horreur.

"- Eir, y-a-t-il une façon pour moi d'accompagner mon frère ?"

"- Prince Thor…"

"- Oui, Thor. Comme je l'ai fait quand…. Avant."

Odin avait raconté à son fils et aux mortels comment il avait soutenu l'esprit de son fils quand Thanos avait tenté de l'écraser pendant qu'il se vidait de son sang. Ca s'était soldé pour lui par une sieste de 48h mais les bénéfices étaient importants.

"- Très bien, je le ferais."

"- Thor….je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques." Plaida Loki que Steve avait fini par soulever de terre pour le porter dans ses bras tellement les jambes du jotun étaient encore faibles.

Thor posa une main sur sa nuque.  
Sans complexe ni remords, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Il est plus que temps que ce soit moi qui prenne des risques pour toi et non toujours l'inverse mon frère. Je ne te laisserai pas seul risquer encore de te perdre dans ton propre esprit. Je n'ai pas été là la première fois et tout ce…Chaos…en a résulté. Je suis là à présent. Je serais avec toi."

Loki aurait dû se mettre en colère, se moquer, le prendre de haut… Mais il ne put qu'en ressentir une réelle reconnaissance.  
Ces sentiments étaient étranges. Ils n'étaient pas les siens…pas ceux qu'il se souvenait devoir avoir.  
Le jotun ne se rappelait plus ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour l'emmener et le changer jusque-là.

"- D'accord." S'entendit-il répondre.

"- Je contacte Jotunheim." Approuva Odin.

Loki frémit.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ca

############################################

Loki tremblait entre les bras de Thor.

Sans la présence de son frère, il savait qu'il aurait déjà fui.

Le grand jotun le fixait avec un mélange d'émerveillement, d'incrédulité et d'angoisse que ne comprenait pas le jeune prince.

"- Thor ?"

"- Loki, je te présente le prince Byleist Laufeyson."

Le sorcier ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jotun était là. Ils étaient des monstres après tout, non ?

La grande créature bleue mit un genou à terre devant eux pour être à leur hauteur.

"- Donnez-moi votre main, Loki."

Le prince refusa. Même sans ses souvenirs, il savait que le geste ne pourrait que causer une catastrophe.

Quelque chose en lui lui hurlait que les jotuns seraient sa perte.

"- Non…."

"- Loki…" Encouragea Thor.

"- S'il te plait, non !"

Byleist tendit lentement sa main, paume vers le ciel. Il ne chercha pas à saisir le jeune prince.

Autour d'eux, les Avengers et Odin attendaient.

Les Avengers pour restreindre physiquement Loki le cas échéant, Odin pour propulser la conscience de Thor dans celle de Loki si le jeune jotun s'effondrait totalement.

Des deux, c'était cette dernière hypothèse que tous redoutaient le plus. Et la plus probable aussi.

"- Père, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas."

Le regard ordinairement froid du roi se teinta de pitié.

"- Non Loki."

Les deux mots frappèrent durement le jeune prince. Bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dû.

Le souffle coupé, il se plia en deux d'une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique.

Thor en profita.

Il prit sa main et la posa sur celle du jotun.

Un hoquet de terreur échappa au jeune sorcier. Il s'attendait à se faire bruler par le froid. Pourtant, il n'y eut aucune douleur. Juste un froid interne qui se rependit en lui à mesure que sa peau se teintait du même bleu que celui du jotun.

Et qu'il comprenait.

Un petit cri d'angoisse lui échappa.

"- Shhhh…Tout va bien Loki…."

"- Non…. Non….nonnonnonnonnon…."

"- Loki…."

Le regard désormais rouge du petit jotun se remplit de larmes.

Il se débattit suffisamment entre les bras de Thor pour lui échapper.

Sans réfléchir, il matérialisa un miroir devant lui.

"- …je suis un monstre….."

Thor sentit son cœur se briser en même temps que celui de son frère volait en éclat.  
Puis ce fut la barrière mémorielle qui explosa.

"- THOR !"

Le blond attrapa son frère dans ses bras sans se soucier du froid aigu qui sourdait de lui.

"- Tout va bien, Loki…"

Avec l'aide de son père, Thor fut projeté dans l'esprit de son frère.  
Et dans ses souvenirs.

#################################################

_Il se sentait bringuebalé comme dans une tempête._

_Thor fit un effort pour ne pas se laisser aller à la terreur._

_Où était le haut ? Où était le bas ?  
Où était Loki ?_

_Il s'accroupit sur le sol pour ne pas donner trop de prise à la tempête._

_Lentement, il chercha autour de lui._

_LA !_

_Il l'avait trouvé._

_Thor rampa sur le sol jusqu'à son frère._

_"- Ho….Loki…"_

_Il ramassa le tout petit garçon tout bleu, à peine plus qu'un bébé de deux ou trois ans, recroquevillé sur le sol pour le serrer contre lui._

_"- Thor."_

_Loki s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces._

_"- Ca va aller, Loki…ça va aller..."_

_"- Je suis un monstre."_

_"- Non mon Loki. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Juste un jotun."_

_"- Je suis un monstre."_

_Thor s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, dos au vent pour protéger Loki de son large torse._

_Le vent autour de lui s'était un peu calmé mais c'était mis à tourner. Le sable qu'il charriait ne lui fouettait plus le visage aussi fort. Il leva sa cape pour en protéger son frère et sa tête. Les cachant au reste de l'esprit de son frère et de la tempête émotionnelle qui le faisait hurler à s'en mettre la gorge à vif._

_"- Je suis un monstre." Répétait encore et encore Loki._

_"- Loki…"_

_"- Je t'ai tué ! Deux fois ! J'ai détruit Midgar ! Et Jotunheim !"_

_"- TU N'ES PAS UN MONSTRE !" Coupa Thor avant que Loki ai pu encore répéter les quatre mots offensant, le secouant rudement une fois pour le forcer à se concentrer sur lui._

_Le vent tomba d'un coup autour d'eux. Surpris et choqué par le cri de Thor, le tout petit jotun de maximum six ou sept ans s'était figé._

_"- Laisse le temps à la mémoire de revenir, Loki…Si tu m'avais tué, je ne serais pas là avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Il l'embrassa sur le front.  
Protégé de l'esprit même de Loki par sa cape, il le cajolait comme le tout petit enfant blessé qu'il était._

_"- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki. Un monstre se moque du mal qu'il fait. Un monstre ne sacrifie pas sa vie, sa magie et son âme pour réparer ses erreurs. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un jotun, oui. Mais pas un monstre."_

_"- Odin me hait."_

_"- Non. Il t'aime, même s'il ne te comprends pas."_

_"- Tu me hais…?"_

_Thor caressa la joue de l'adolescent niché dans son giron._

_"- Jamais je ne pourrais te haïr mon frère." Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes._

_L'apparence si jeune de son frère était dérangeante mais ce n'était qu'une apparence qui reflétait le niveau de souffrance de son cadet._

_Loki se recroquevilla contre lui._

_"- J'ai voulu te tuer."_

_"- Oui. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, non ?"_

_"- Je t'aime."_

_"- Je sais."_

_Loki releva le nez._

_Le tour jeune homme semblait effrayé._

_"- Et je t'aime aussi mon Loki…" Il l'embrassa cette fois avec passion. " Et l'ami Stark à promit de me tuer si jamais je te faisais encore du mal."_

_Loki se figea soudain avant d'éclater de rire._

_C'était un rire hystérique. Un rire aussi douloureux que perdu mais un rire cathartique._

_Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du jotun à mesure que l'azur de sa peau disparaissait._

_"- Tony est toujours très protecteur et possessif…." Loki posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère. "J'aurais pu l'aimer tu sais."_

_"- Je sais…nous avons tous vu ta vidéo. Et rien ne t'en empêche."_

_"- Thor !"_

_"- Je l'aime aussi, Loki. Comme j'aime chacun de nos amis. Comme eux nous aimes."_

_"- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Thor."_

_"- Je sais. Et tu le devrais."_

_Le blond caressa doucement la joue de son cadet._

_"- Loki…. Reviens avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi."_

_"- Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait, Thor. Je ne mérite pas…..Je n'avais pas prévu…"_

_"- De vivre ? Sans Heimdall, nous serions arrivés trop tard. C'est lui qui t'as sauvé. Lui que te hais de tout son cœur. Il t'as sauvé."_

_Loki fut des plus surpris._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Heimdall l'aurait-il sauvé ? Pourtant Thor était honnête, il le sentait._

_"- Pourquoi ? Parce que même s'il te hait, il a su reconnaitre ton sacrifice pour ce qu'il était sans doute. Je n'en sais rien. Il ne veut en parler à personne. Pas même à père."_

_"- Je ne veux pas revenir, Thor."_

_"- ….Très bien. Alors je reste avec toi."_

_Loki sentit une pointe d'agacement percer enfin._

_"- Si tu restes ici tu vas mourir !"_

_"- Je sais._

_"- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu meurs ! "_

_"- Et je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te perdre." Murmura doucement Thor avec cet insupportable sourire si doux et si tendre qui retournait toujours l'estomac de Loki._

_Le jotun détourna les yeux._

_"- revient à la maison avec moi, Loki. Revient à la tour des Avengers… j'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. Si tu culpabilises toujours autant alors utilise ta culpabilité. Soit utile. Mais ne te laisse pas mourir."_

_"- Et si je préfère ? Le monstre ne finit pas avec le héros, Thor. Le héros tue le monstre et vit heureux sur son cadavre."_

_"- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Créature obtuse. Si tu insistes dans tes idées morbides, je te botterais le cul suffisamment pour te faire faire le tour de Midgar à cloche-pied aller et retour jusqu'à ce que la notion que je t'aime, que j'ai besoin de toi et que personne ne t'en veut accède à ton cerveau borné de sale bête glacée."_

_Scandalisé, Loki jeta un regard noir à Thor qui en profita pour l'embrasser encore une fois avec une passion dominatrice à laquelle Loki ne put que se soumettre._

_"- Rentre avec moi, Loki."_

_Et cette fois, ce n'était plus une demande. Ce n'était pas vraiment non plus un ordre. Juste une évidence._

_Loki resserra ses bras autour du cou de son frère._

_"- Porte-moi."_

_"- Toujours."_

######################################

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Lentement, il se glissa dans le lit pour se nicher dans les bras de son occupant.

La faible lueur bleue éclaira le visage de Loki.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Loki ?" Soupira Tony malgré son amusement.

Ils étaient finalement revenus sur Midgar.

Loki n'avait pas voulu rester à Asgard.

Il avait besoin de faire la paix avec trop de choses, de découvrir qui il était vraiment et surtout d'apaiser son esprit fragile.

Le psy du jotun avait eu une parole qui avait davantage rassuré le jeune prince que des milliers d'heures d'analyses la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.

_"La première chose à savoir quand on est fou, c'est qu'on l'est. Tout le monde est fou. Après, le jeu est de savoir fonctionner avec la folie des autres. On appelle ça la société. Tout se passera bien, Loki. Votre folie est surtout votre trop grande conscience de la réalité. Vous avez déjà trouvé des gens avec qui fonctionner. Leurs folies fonctionnent avec la vôtre. Ne cherchez pas plus loin. Je ne suis pas là pour soigner la folie. Juste pour vous libérer de ce qui vous oppresse. Le reste n'a aucune importance."_

Ces paroles étranges et pourtant affreusement logiques lui avaient fait un bien fou. Elles l'avaient libéré de plus de poids qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il avait compris sans peine ce que le psy avait passé sous silence. Qu'il soit lui-même avant autre chose et ce serait déjà pas mal. Ceux qui ne pourraient supporter celui qu'il était vraiment partiraient et bon débarras. Ceux qui resteraient, et ceux-là seulement, seraient digne de son affection.

Tous les Avengers étaient restés.

Depuis, Loki avait décidé de prendre sa vie a pleine main et de tracer son chemin sans plus se soucier de ce qu'on attendait de lui.  
Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.  
Pour la première fois, ce n'était plus un vœu pieu ou un cri de détresse.  
C'était sa vie.

C'était aussi ce qui expliquait ca présence dans le lit et les bras de Tony malgré sa relation avec Thor. Ou peut-être à cause d'elle.

"- Thor est retourné à Asgard jusqu'à après-demain."

"- Et tu lui fais déjà des infidélités ?"

"- Je n'arrive pas à rester seul."

Tony fit passer la couette sur les épaules du jotun. Immédiatement, Loki se bouina contre lui.

Il se rappelait à présent avec une conscience aigüe de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se rappelait de tout. Absolument de tout.

Ca faisait mal. Très mal.

Mais moins qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs s'apaisaient même.

Il n'y avait plus de Chitauris ou de Thanos pour être une menace pour lui ou pour son frère.

Son seul réel regret restait d'avoir du tuer Sif.

Les autres regrets n'avaient plus court. On ne pouvait regretter ce qui n'avait eu lieu après tout.

Certes, il avait tué Thor.

Mais Thor était là, près de lui.

Il avait accepté que cette première "vie" ne soit plus qu'un mirage enfuit.  
Thor l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait.

Thor prenait soin de lui autant que lui le protégeait.

Et il y avait les autres.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

Il était…presque bien.

Tony lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts. Il accepta la caresse sans arrière-pensée.  
L'humain était aussi tactile que possessif et protecteur avec sa famille.

Il en faisait partie.

Il n'y avait plus rien de sexuel entre eux.

"- Tony ?"

"- Quoi ? J'ai un comité d'entreprise devant, Loki. Il faut que je dorme."

"- Tu n'iras pas de toute façon."

"- C'est pas une raison, je l'ai quand même."

Loki pouffa doucement.  
Tony ne changerait jamais.

Il avait toujours su détourner son attention des pensées autodestructrices qu'il pouvait avoir. Sans doute parce qu'une partie de leurs expériences étaient similaires.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Rodolphe ?"

Loki ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans rien dire, puis reposa sa joue sur le torse de l'humain.

Il aurait voulu que Thor soit là bien sûr. Mais son absence ne lui faisait plus peur.

Il savait que Thor reviendrait pour lui, comme il savait que jamais Thor ne lui reprocherait de s'ouvrir à leurs amis. Au contraire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose de physique entre le milliardaire et lui de toute façon. Thor satisfaisait parfaitement son cadet.

Au grand dam d'Asgard.

Inamovible comme un pied de lierre, Odin repoussait chaque protestation contre la relation quasi incestueuse des deux princes.

Sans les prévenir, il avait fini par balancer à tout le monde les réelles origines de Loki.

La liaison entre les deux princes couronnés étaient bien mieux passée d'un côté avant de faire hurler de l'autre.  
Et Odin n'en avait rien à foutre. Ses fils allaient bien. Le reste, il s'en cognait le casque contre un sandwich au miel Subway.

Il en parlerait à ces fils un jour s'il y pensait. Histoire qu'ils soient prévenu.  
Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait le retour de ses rejetons avant quelques siècles.  
D'ici là les meuglements seraient calmés.

Loki sourit doucement.

"- Rien… rien du tout, Tony."

Il n'y avait plus rien en effet.

Plus rien pour le faire souffrir.

Il avait créé lui-même sa seconde, sa dernière chance.  
Il l'avait créé et il ne l'avait pas lâché.

Il avait créé son propre futur.

Et avait entrainé tous les siens avec lui, sans plus un regard en arrière.

#####################################

_Epilogue._

_Les trois Norns coupèrent les fils puis les tissèrent avec d'autres, sans qu'il ne se passe rien._

_Elles en prélevèrent encore puis les déplacèrent encore._

_Au milieu de leur toile, tellement modifiée qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, un fil vert de trame ne suivait pas les contorsions presque douloureuses des autres.  
Avec nombre de jurons, elles devaient torde la tapisserie pour suivre le chemin que le fil vert décidait de prendre._

_C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça.  
En un millier de Ragnaroks et de renaissances du Monde, en des milliers de chances, de tentatives et d'essais ratés, c'était la première fois que leur outil de chaos leur échappait totalement._

_Les larmes aux yeux de panique, elles finirent par lâcher leur métier à tisser.  
Même sans elles, les fils continuaient à se tisser les uns avec les autres._

_Puis elles comprirent.  
Yggdrasil n'avait plus besoin d'elles._

_Les Royaumes étaient arrivés à maturité._

_Il était temps pour elles de partir et de commencer une autre tapisserie._

_Un autre Monde à accoucher, une autre histoire à raconter.  
Yggdrasil s'était affranchit d'elles à travers la rébellion d'un simple fil. Un unique fil qui avait refusé le destin qu'elles lui avaient tissé._

_Un à un, d'autres fils se rigidifièrent comme le premier._

_Ici, un bleu, enlacé avec le vert.  
La un rouge, ici un blanc….  
Ils étaient peu nombreux, rares, mais solides comme du métal et non plus souples et dociles comme la soie qu'elles avaient toujours eut en main. _

_Et la tapisserie se tissait seule, sans aide._

_Ils étaient libres._


End file.
